Where Are My Panties?
by VicariousSinning
Summary: Sam and Mercedes meet then hookup at a college party. When she leaves something behind, he's determined to find then keep her. AU. Rated M because you know why.  Enjoy and feedback is my crack!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or the music mentioned in this story.**

**Alright, alright! Today is such a glorious day for Samcedians (tell me more about those summer nights, y'all!) and I wanted to celebrate by posting a new multi-chapter fic. That's right, this is my first continuous Samcedes story and it was a request that I couldn't deny! So thanks so much for the suggestion, Lin. **

**Once again, Sam retains his ain't shit world title and it gets worse from here. Just you wait... Anyhoo, enjoy it and feedback literally gives me life!**

**(A/N 1-18-2012): ARE YOU SERIOUS! OMG at the response to this story! I seriously can't! All these feelings I have...I can't do anything with them at all. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Santana creys***

* * *

><p>Sam had been watching her for what seemed like forever, waiting for the right moment to make his move.<p>

Although he had never seen her before tonight, she already had a hold on him and he wondered why.

Was it the way her hips moved to the beat as if the music had been composed specifically for her body? Was it the way her infectious laughter lured every man within reach to try and stake his claim on her only to be rejected by its mocking tone? Or was it simply that she was enjoying herself without fear or pretense, unlike the others who needed alcohol to attain what she had naturally?

He was apprehensive when his frat decided to throw a party to signal the end of the semester because it always ended the same way; random hooking up, someone puking in a trashcan, if they made it that far; an obligatory visit from the 2.5 and him being put on designated driver duty. But Puck had insisted that tonight would be different and as much as he hated to admit, it looked like he was right.

She was oblivious to his predicament, grinding to Busta Rhymes' _Touch It Remix_ with a slender Latina. They were dancing back to back, popping their shoulders and hips in time with the chorus; it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Sam continued staring, almost transfixed by the way her body jerked. Her ample breasts bounced and jiggled, trying their best to escape the confinement of the black lacy bra that kept them in check. He'd give anything to set them free.

_You like to see me when I dip, baby, dip, don't it look like I got Beyoncé hips_

He almost lost it when she actually dipped, dropped her ass then popped it up and down while gradually standing back up. He was not ready for that move, at all, jeans growing tighter as he imagined her moving just like that as she rode him to completion.

He wanted to do more than just _touch_ it.

Sam wasn't the only one who noticed what she was working with as she and her friend were surrounded by a group of lascivious lotharios who didn't have a chance in hell. One by one they all tried to insert themselves between the two women and they were immediately shot down by the Latina who kept mentioning something called _Lima Heights Adjacent_. Whatever she said had them skulking away with bruised egos and butthurt expressions on their faces and once again, the dancing resumed.

He finally decided that when the song was over, he'd ask her to dance. He just hoped he'd be able to get past her cockblocking friend so he'd have the chance.

* * *

><p>This was her <em>song<em>. Whenever it played, every part of her body turned into a well-oiled machine of rhythm, determined to make the beat submit to its will.

The only thing that was ruining it were the guys who kept interrupting her flow. Santana always had a snappy comeback to send them on their way but at this rate, she'd run out before the party got into full swing.

She needed to really let loose, especially since Finals had ended the day before.

Earlier in the week, Santana had gotten invited to several parties and insisted that this was the one they needed to be at. Other than the excellent selection of music, she was starting to wonder what was so special about it.

All the guys were predictably jerks and the only thing everybody seemed to want to do was drink or hookup. She was trying to get her dance on and blow off some steam before the fuckery that was the next semester reared its ugly head but she couldn't even do that without guys trying to make her moment on the floor about them, the entitled assholes.

Mercedes shrugged the negativity away as the chorus started.

_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, stop - format it_

She turned her back to Santana and together, they arched their backs while propelling their hips back and forth in alternating movements. Mercedes held her wrists out while gyrating her hips, feeling all the stress from the past two weeks leave her.

When Missy Elliot's verse started, she turned to face Santana again grinning as she and Santana took turns dropping up and down like a seesaw. She knew all eyes were on them because no one else was really dancing hard like they were and she couldn't care less. Tonight was all about letting go and she was doing a hell of a job.

They continued dancing together without interruption and when the song was over, Santana left to get them something to drink.

Aaliyah's _Rock the Boat _started playing and she was headed for the nearest chair when a hard body blocked her path.

"Wanna dance?"

Mercedes backed up to get a better look at the man who dared to ask her to dance. He was tall, slim and when she looked hard enough, she could see the abs his shirt was hiding. When she looked up, she was shocked by his cherry red lips, intense green eyes and sandy blond hair. The color of his eyes reminded her of the South Pacific and she wondered if they changed depending on his mood.

_Wait_, why did she even _care_?

Better yet, why did this guy who looked like he came fresh off the set of The CW's _Pretty White People with Problems_ think he even had a chance of keeping up with her?

Besides, he was fair and _blond_ when tall, dark and handsome was her modus operandi, all day, _everyday_.

She could admit that he was cute, okay, more like fine. No, _gorgeous_. This guy was so gorgeous and he wanted to dance with _her_.

Mercedes eyed him suspiciously, stating matter-of-factly, "You couldn't handle it."

Sam grinned at her assertion, replying confidently, "Are you sure about that?"

She cocked her head as she sized him up and he added, "I can keep up."

She smiled then nodded because she liked his confidence.

Facing each other, they started moving together to the beat slowly, trying to find a groove that suited them. She held onto his shoulders while he held onto her hips and they took turns moving their hips back and forth to the beat. Their dancing got progressively nasty and her hands moved to the back of his neck while his cupped her ass firmly.

To her surprise, he wasn't kidding about keeping up. He had some serious swag and she was glad that she had said yes. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by her dancing or her curves. He knew just where to place his hands without being too forward and his moves were on point.

She decided to, as Aaliyah sang _change positions_, turning around so she could grind her ass against his crotch. She jerked her hips imitating a belly dancer and he held onto them while rubbing his groin against her ass. Falling back against his chest, she ground faster and they developed an effortless rhythm. He held her closer, resting his cheek against her neck and she shivered because his scruff tickled her. She closed her eyes as they continued to rock to the beat, neither needing to prove anything more to the other.

When the song ended, momentary awkwardness overtook them yet she remained enveloped in his arms. Their intimacy seemed natural as if they had been dating for years instead of only meeting minutes before.

He whispered, "I told you."

She looked over her shoulder at him and replied, "I was going easy."

He smirked and she side-eyed him, making him laugh. She was determined to wipe that smirk off his face so she grabbed his hand and led him off the makeshift dance floor.

She glanced around for Santana and saw that she was making out with a pale brunette she didn't recognize. From the way they were kissing, she knew Santana would be just fine without her.

She found an empty spot near the stairs then playfully shoved him into it before seizing his lips in a fiery lip lock.

At first he was shocked, quickly catching up to her by holding both sides of her face. His heart was racing because her lips were so soft, juicy and delectable. Nothing could have prepared him for her taste, a mixture of honey, plums and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Tilting his head, he pressed harder against her lips, licking the seam to encourage her to let him explore her mouth. He smiled when they parted, snaking his tongue inside as he sought out her tongue with his. He flicked the tip against hers and she moaned, combing her fingers through his hair.

Sam flipped her against the wall, his hands roaming from her hair to her face to her breasts then hips and finally her ass. She ground against his crotch, kissing him back just as eagerlly, feeding off a mutual hunger that neither understood by gladly welcomed. She could feel the moisture of her panties soaking through her skirt and his erection tented the front of his jeans, eagerly anticipating some much needed attention.

He pulled away suddenly, taking her hand in his as he tried to lead her up the stairs to his bedroom. At the last second she changed their course, opting instead for the unoccupied half-bath under the stairs.

They walked in and after flipping on the light, he locked the door behind them. The tiny room was sparse, containing only a vanity and a toilet but it was big enough for what they needed to do.

Without a word, Mercedes kicked off her shoes while he lifted up her skirt, bunching it around her waist. She tossed her shirt on the floor then leaned against the vanity as he stared at her flawless form.

The tops of her areolae were exposed by the black demi-cup lace and satin bra she wore. Her nipples were already budded and his mouth watered in response to the temptation they offered. His eyes were drawn to her lower torso where soft curves awaited. He couldn't wait to feel her silky smooth skin sliding against his hard body, growing harder as he imagined how deliciously different the two textures would feel.

A matching set of panties hung low on her hips and he sucked in a breath when he noticed the wet spot in the front. He could already smell faint hints of her desire and he wanted to fully immerse himself in everything she and her body had to offer.

Sam kissed her again, this time more slowly, letting the passion simmer. He grabbed the sides of her panties, twirling the fabric around his index fingers while pulling her hips closer, flush with his erection. She tugged the bottom of his shirt up and they parted briefly so he could discard it.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands traveling up the back of his neck and grasping two handfuls of his locks as their lips met once again. This kiss was more desperate and he could tell she was close to breaking by the way she was pressing her crotch against his torso. He could relate, mere seconds away from embarrassing himself by busting in his brand new pair of boxers.

He backed out of her embrace and she was confused for a second until he started pulling her panties down her hips. She lifted her hips eagerly, watching as he rolled them down her legs and eventually threw them over his shoulder without a second thought.

"Want to make a little bet?"

Her chest heaved excitedly as she asked, "Depends. What are we betting on?"

"That I can make you come with my tongue and my dick."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows, appearing somewhat calm while in reality her heart was racing a mile a minute and her pussy gushed as she imagined his head bobbing between her thighs. His lips and tongue were ridiculously big and wide. Judging from their brief time on her face, she knew they would work wonders all over her pussy.

Beads of sweat gathered along her brow and upper lip but she shook off her nervousness, releasing her inner vixen with a vengeance.

"What will I get out of it?"

"At least two orgasms."

She rolled her eyes and asked, "What will you get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of getting you to come in my mouth and on my dick."

She eyed him while tilting her head, "You know you're pretty cocky."

He looked down at the gigantic bulge in the front of his jeans.

"You have no idea."

He crouched down on his knees and she braced herself against the vanity, pressing her hands down on the counter as he dipped his head between her parted legs. She debated on whether or not she should even look but curiosity got the best of her and she glanced down just as he stuck his tongue out, tilting his head as he swept it along her cleft. Gasping at the sensation, she tried to pull away but his hands were firmly holding her hips in place.

"Where ya goin'?"

His question vibrated against her lower lips and she shivered, unsure if she could handle another lick let alone the thorough fuck his eyes were promising.

Slurping like she was the finest meal to ever grace his lips, he sucked and licked all the cream that was already there. She tried to temper her moans but it was no use, his tongue was too insistent, sliding in and out of her with precision. He rolled it repeatedly then settled on a steady stabbing motion, stretching it to its maximum length. Her hips jerked violently and she whimpered, feeding his already gigantic ego.

With a loud smack, he pulled his tongue out and before she could protest, he was sucking her clit into his mouth. She slapped her hand against the counter, screams only doing so much to relieve the tension he was causing. He massaged the hood with his lips, pressing down hard as he moved his lips over it, releasing it when he reached the end. He repeated this motion until he felt the tiny pebble grow bigger in his mouth, flicking his tongue underneath and darting the tip directly on her clit. Her hips lifted and to his delight, she began riding his face screaming gibberish as more of her cream began running down his chin and neck.

Deciding to drink directly from the source, he inched his mouth lower, holding her legs apart so he wouldn't miss a single drop.

Mercedes was dazed, sucking in breaths not ready to believe that he had made her come and so quickly. Usually, she had time to enjoy the buildup but her body raced straight to the finish line, anxious to prove him right. At this point, she didn't give a damn about the bet, as long as he filled her with cock and soon.

He stood and while she expected him to boast, he surprised her by reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a condom and tossed his wallet on the toilet lid. He then unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans. He hopped around so his jeans would fall and land around his ankles. He lowered his boxers enough to release his dick.

Her mouth fell open at its impressive length but what really scared her was the girth. She had never seen one that was so thick. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it up and down, mimicking what her walls would soon be doing. She wasn't too confident he'd be able to fit all of that inside her but she was willing to give it a good try.

Sam ripped the wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom over his dick. With a swipe of his hand, he wiped the counter free, bottles of soap, shampoo and lotion falling to the ground as helped her up on the counter top. Pressing her legs against her stomach, he settled in between her thighs. She inhaled sharply, temporary fear seizing her as she tried to back away from him and once again he held her in place.

He gazed into her eyes as he said, "Relax."

His left hand remained on her hip while he used his right to slowly guide himself inside her. As expected, it was a tight fit and he watched her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. From her delighted expression, he knew she was more than ready for his power thrusts.

He pulled back and thrust forward, starting off with light pumping so they could both adjust to the pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she remained still as he picked up speed. The constant pumping was sending her into a frenzy and she sobbed, worried that he would last forever because he seemed to be getting harder.

Her walls was squeezing his dick deliciously and he was trying to hold off on coming but it was difficult because her pussy was so tight, hot and wet. He focused on a particular section of the wallpaper so he could fight off the need to come. It didn't help when she met him thrust for thrust, their skin slapping against each other. He looked back at her and she was biting her lip to keep her screams in. Her eyes were dilated and watery and he knew she wasn't going to last long either.

He reached underneath her knees, pulling her legs over his forearms and he fucked her hard, no longer holding back. She screamed and he was relieved that the thumping music disguised what they were doing.

She gazed into his eyes as convulsions rocked her shoulders, traveling to every joint until her entire body shook with her impending orgasm. Her walls pulsated around him and he grimaced as cum swirled violently in his balls. He continued thrusting at breakneck speed and she threw her head back gasping for air as she coated the condom with fresh cream. She still shook well after the initial wave, savoring the aftershocks racing through her body. He pumped once, twice and on the third thrust, he yelled as he filled the condom with spurts of cum. He continued pumping until his balls stopped contracting then he pulled out, snatching a wad of tissue from the toilet paper roll so he could clean himself off and dispose of the condom.

Meanwhile she hopped off the counter and threw her top back on. Hearing Santana call for her right outside of the room made her panic and she quickly smoothed down her skirt before slipping her shoes on. She couldn't find her panties and she didn't have time to worry about where they were because she had to get out of there and fast. Santana was her ride and she wanted to avoid hearing a long tirade _en Español_.

He noticed that she seemed to be in a rush to leave and he was trying to get her to slow down but he fumbled with his clothes.

She had her hand on the door knob and she offered him a smile before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Wait!"

He yelled after her and he cursed as he finally was able to get his jeans back on, running out to catch up with her. He searched the hallway for her but didn't see any sign of her anywhere. He ran out of the house, looking in both directions and still wasn't able to locate her.

He sighed as he walked back into the house, running a hand through his hair, ignoring the catcalls from his frat brothers as he headed back into the bathroom to retrieve his shirt.

He had only spent an hour with her but it was the most amazing hour of his life and he didn't even know her name. He had to see her again, feel her lips against his and her warmth around him.

He sat down on the toilet, defeated, wondering how in the hell he'd find her in a crowd of thousands. He reviewed the events of the night, seeing if anything he overheard her and her friend say earlier in the night would help him to identify her but he drew a blank.

His eyes roamed around the room and he stopped when he saw them crumpled in the corner. He stood and picked them up, spinning them around his index finger before slipping them into his front pocket.

He didn't know much about women's underwear but he knew that this pair was expensive and there was no way a woman would leave it behind without retrieving it later.

When she did, he'd be waiting and they'd pick up right where they left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. What did you think? Leave me your thoughts because I like to read where you guys think this is going. Oh and 2.5 is University Police! Burrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnn!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or the music mentioned in this story.****

****I don't even know what to say to all the wonderful reviews, alerts and pm's I received after the first chapter. It's just, I can't even describe the awesomeness. You guys are amazing with the feedback and had me DYING at your reactions. I was kind of wary naming this story because I was sure it would turn some people off but it looks like that's not as big a deal as I thought. I'm judging all of you, by the way!****

****This chapter is LOOONNGGG. I tried to edit it down some but I couldn't really condense it so *shrug*. Enjoy and feedback is appreciated!****

* * *

><p>Sam tapped his foot against the corporate grade carpet impatiently, feeling as if this class had lasted an entire decade.<p>

If Professor Clark hadn't instituted a bullshit attendance policy, he wouldn't have even bothered to show up. Then again it was probably a good thing there was one because he needed this class to graduate on time.

It was the second week of Spring Semester and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the next fourteen, especially when Ben Stein's cousin continued ranting about university policies. He was supposed to be reviewing the requirements of the first essay, which was due next week but instead, Sam's valuable time was being wasted due to school politics.

He leaned back in his chair, sliding the built in desk top back into its compartment on the right side, immediately feeling a little more comfortable now that his crotch had some breathing room.

Ever since that night with _Ms. Lady_, he'd been in a state of constant arousal. He had developed an affinity for afternoon showers and he was growing antsy because it was almost time for him to take one.

His thoughts immediately traveled to the cause of his sexual frustration and he had to discretely adjust himself, trying not to think about how good the sex was. Once his thoughts traveled down that road, it didn't take long for him to arrive in Whack City but it was a fifteen minute drive back to the house, in good traffic and he still had another twenty minutes until class was over.

Fuck his life.

It was all _her_ fault for being so fucking beautiful, delectable and _willing_. She had wanted him just as much as he had wanted her and it felt damn good after years of being mostly ignored.

He had spent most of his childhood feeling like he was invisible due to his dyslexia. That coupled with his penchant for impressions made him an outsider at school and he coped by getting lost in comic books, where he could transform himself into anything he wanted to be.

He was twelve when Stevie and Stacy were born and he was relieved because his days as an only child were officially over. However, their arrival further alienated him at school as he had to help take care of them due to his parents' conflicting work schedules. He didn't mind because he could be the hero he had always read about.

By the time high school rolled around, he didn't really fit into any of the cliques and thus became a floater, drifting from group to group but unable to find a permanent home.

College was strikingly different from high school, almost as if everyone had taken a magical grow-the-hell-up pill the summer between graduation and freshman orientation. Things that once had people ready to jump off the tallest building in high school only garnered a shrug in college.

Here, no one cared about his comic book obsession or that he uploaded videos of himself doing impressions of celebrities to YouTube. His differences made him unique instead of ostracized. He had no problem scoring dates with the occasional hookup but nothing serious had ever developed.

That was until the night of the party.

He found it odd that he had felt more of a connection with _Ms. Lady_ than in any one of his previous relationships. He wasn't sure what that really meant but he hoped to find out soon.

His phone vibrating with a new text interrupted his thoughts.

_We going 2 this thing on Sat., right?_

Sam stared at the message, confusedly, looking across the room at Puck who rolled his eyes as he sent another text.

_The extra credit. Prof. says we get it if we go 2 see the play on Sat. night._

Sam side eyed Professor Clark because he happened to be married to the head of the Drama department. He was pretty sure this shit was unethical but he shrugged it off since he'd be benefiting from it.

_Yeah._

He glanced over at Puck who gave him a thumbs up. Sam started to put away his phone when Puck sent him another text.

_Any luck locating the owner of dem draws?_

Sam shook his head at Puck's crassness then replied.

_No... I'm running out of ideas. I might just take an ad out in the newspaper._

He tuned back into the lecture only to find Professor Clark was ranting about something else. He tuned right back out as he waited for Puck's response.

_Dude, really? That pussy must be real good if ur taking out ads 2 find it._

Sam sighed and started to reply when Puck sent another text.

_I'm just fucking w/ u. It might be the best option b/c she ain't comin' 2 u._

That comment made him sit up straight, second guessing his plans. She seemed like she was enjoying the hell out of it during but the way she left had him wondering. Although her body's response told him that it was all good, the fact remained that she knew where to find him yet hadn't sought him out. He had to know why.

He looked up again and Professor Clark was finally going over the essay. He sent Puck a goodbye text and paid attention.

* * *

><p>Mercedes fiddled around with her Cobb salad, not really in the mood to eat because her nerves were getting the best of her. Her course load was already kicking her ass and it was only week two.<p>

Fuck her life.

On top of the endless schoolwork, all of her extra-curricular obligations were starting to turn her into Santana. There was the volunteer work with her church group to feed and clothe the homeless; her part-time job as a vocal coach for her former high school's glee club and she also served as vice chair of the Black Student Union's mentoring program, not to mention all the other various student clubs and organizations she was involved in.

That old saying about idle hands had impeded her ability to say no so now her free time was severely limited.

If she was being honest with herself, her schedule wasn't the main reason she was so upset.

No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about _Sir Slurps A Lot_. After that magical night, she would never be able to look at a bowl of soup or a straw the same way again.

He had definitely gotten under her skin and she hated him for it. Then it dawned on her that she was mad at a guy whose name she didn't even know. If she had the energy, she'd laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

What she _did_ know was where he lived and there was no way in hell she was ever going back there to do a delayed walk of shame. Even if she had the courage to go back, she was certain that the experience would be mortifying because every scenario she envisioned had been disastrous.

_Hey, remember that one time where you licked me like a lollipop and then we fucked? *giggle* Good times. So, um, do you by chance have my panties? I don't want to break the set so if you could find them for me, I'd appreciate it! By the way, what's your name?_

See, _no_, that was not _ever_ happening in this lifetime.

Despite her reluctance to revisit Fraternity Row, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't hope they would run into each other, mainly because she wanted a name to go with the memory of that night. The fact that she may never know was upsetting and she took out her anger on the helpless bed of greens on her plate, stabbing them repeatedly with her fork.

"What did it ever do to you?"

Mercedes looked up at Santana's concerned face, sighing as she shrugged a non-answer. Santana shook her head as she sat opposite Mercedes, frowning as she laid her messenger bag on the table.

"Well, my news isn't going to make you feel any better."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"I went up to the Lost and Found and unfortunately, no panties have been turned in yet. The guy told me to try again early next week."

Santana smirked when Mercedes pursed her lips while flipping her off.

"On the real, I'm so happy you finally got your college hookup cherry popped. Yay for you!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana's mocking applause.

"Fuck you with a dick, Santana."

Santana sneered then replied, "Ew. You can have them. You _know_ how I roll."

"Yes, I do."

Mercedes pushed away her plate, satisfied that she had eaten enough to stave off a headache.

Santana eyed all of the food left on the plate, then asked, "Okay, what's up with you?"

She raised her hand, stopping the lie forming on Mercedes' lips, leaning in as her expression asked again.

Mercedes sighed, looking around the cafeteria for an answer to that loaded question. Even though the demons from _Ghost_ never arrived to drag her to hell for fornicating with a complete stranger, she still felt some type of way for hooking up.

"I'm a good girl who always does the right things and for once, I decided to do something bad. And now...I just...I don't know how I feel about it."

"Mercy, having sex doesn't make you a good or bad girl; you're just a girl whose needs were satisfied. It was good, right?"

Mercedes nodded firmly, trying to hide the grin of satisfaction spreading across her lips.

Santana continued, "Feeling good is not the end of the world. It's normal so I don't know why you're freaking out. It wasn't like you were a virgin."

She tilted her head and shrugged, unscrewing the cap of her bottled water.

Mercedes glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation before continuing, "I know I wasn't a virgin but that still doesn't mean I can't freak out about it. I mean- SHIT! I don't even know his name."

"You know his dick, though!"

Santana cracked up at herself, pleased by the joke at her best friend's expense.

"Tana, I'm being serious!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But why do you even care? I swear you're so fucking green. The idea is to fuck and forget. I should _so_ trademark that and put it on t-shirts! Ballin'!"

Mercedes stared back blankly at Santana, stunned into silence and Santana's eyes bulged at the revelation.

"Oh my God! You _want_ him!"

Mercedes eyed Santana as if she'd grown another head frowning as she yelled, "No the hell I don't!"

"Oh you can say whatever you want but your eyes _never_ lie. I sees me some sparkle and that means you want him to rock your _boat_ again and again and _again_. Tell me you don't!"

Mercedes was tongue-tied, unable to come up with a suitable response.

"_Mmmhmm._ You've been thinking about those candy lips and those abnormally thick fingers."

Santana grinned when Mercedes' eyes fluttered.

"Being a lady lover has made me an expert on fingers and let me tell you, I even felt a little something something watching you two dance. I'm not even mad but the question is what are you going to do about it?"

Mercedes shrugged helplessly as she replied, "_No sé_."

Santana leaned back, shaking her head because the situation was _muy seria_ if Mercedes was speaking in Spanish.

"_Nena_, you know I will go back there myself and talk to him, if need be. I'd do anything to get you smiling again. _Tu sabes que_."

Mercedes tried to smile but she was still bothered by her realization.

Santana stood, placing her bag over her shoulder as she asked, "That look means it's time for a movie marathon; disaster porn or comedy?"

Mercedes joined her, grabbing her tray as they headed towards the trash cans.

She threw away her trash and placed her tray on the stack near the exit.

"Both."

Santana wrapped an arm around Mercedes' shoulders as they walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Sam fidgeted in his seat blinking rapidly, having somehow managed to stay awake through the first couple of numbers but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to last much longer. Even though he had known what the extra credit entailed, he still couldn't believe he was spending his Saturday night watching a musical.<p>

There were so many different things he could be doing instead, like finally fixing the ID3 tags on his MP3's or learning how magnets worked. Basically, anything other than this bullshit.

Puck nudged him in the side for what seemed like the hundredth time, snickering at his lack of focus.

Sam pouted and tried to pay attention to the next scene which wasn't too difficult when the jazz section of the orchestra began blasting their instruments loudly.

A curvy silhouette waited behind the curtain and when it was raised, a feather fan was lifted to reveal a familiar face.

_Ask any of the chickies in my pen_

_They'll tell you I'm the biggest mutha hen_

_I love them all and all of them love me_

_Because the system works the system called reciprocity_

Sam watched incredulously as _Ms. Lady_ strolled, twirled and flirted with the cast and the audience as she sang.

Fate was a cheeky son of a bitch!

He turned to Puck who was bobbing his head and yelling loudly, as if he was one of the men swooning on stage. His reaction to her performance bothered Sam for some reason but he'd worry about that later.

The only thing that mattered is that he had found her again and was determined not to fuck it up this time.

_There's a lot of favors_

_I'm prepared to do_

_You do one for Mama_

_She'll do one for you_

She was wearing a gold sequined sheath dress with a sweetheart neckline. Bronze fringe hung from the bodice and down to the slit on her left hip, which was accented by a large gold rosette. The slit exposed a good portion of her thigh and the satin gold garter that was holding up a matching thigh high. Her hair was styled in tight curls that were swept into a bun that was held in place by a bejeweled hair clip, tendrils hung free at her temples and the nape of her neck.

_If you want my gravy_

_Pepper my Ragu_

_Spice it up for Mama_

_She'll get hot for you_

She pulled a long green cloth from her cleavage and rubbed it suggestively against her crotch as she sang with her legs splayed.

His erection grew painfully in his pants, remembering what it felt like being between those thighs. Her performance was torture and he could barely watch as she continued to sashay around the stage like it was her bitch. She owned every note and he was amazed by her incredible voice and talent.

_Let's all stroke together_

_Like the Princeton Crew_

_When you're strokin' Mama_

_Mama's strokin' you_

His dick twitched at the mention of stroking and he knew he had to take care of his problem and soon. Just when he seriously considered heading to the men's room, her number ended and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam didn't have a problem staying awake for the rest of the play due to his excitement of seeing her again.

He waited patiently for cast introductions, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

A sassy note on a trumpet blared and she sauntered back on stage as the announcer said, "Don't forget to be good to Matron 'Mama' Morton... Miss Mercedes Jones."

She did the sexiest shimmy known to man, her breasts jiggling enthusiastically as she moved and he wondered how in the hell they managed to stay inside her dress.

Testing her name on his lips, he drawled, "Mer...ce...des. Mer-cedes. Mercedes."

Something about the way it rolled off his tongue felt so right.

Sam glanced over at Puck who seemed to be cheering louder than everyone. Again, he was bothered but quickly brushed off his annoyance, focusing on Mercedes.

At the curtain call, he stood and applauded with the rest of the audience, his eyes following her every move.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat at the vanity, unable to stop smiling while removing her makeup, still riding the delicious rush that came with performing on stage.<p>

She could still hear the applause and enthusiastic cheers from the crowd, knowing that this was what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

Her cell rang and she answered it on the first ring.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!"

She pulled the phone away from her ear at the sound of Santana's screaming.

Once she stopped, Mercedes replied, "Thank you! It was awesome being out there and for once, I wasn't nervous."

"And why would you be nervous? I saw the rehearsals, you owned it the moment you walked across that stage, Mercy! But tonight, girl, YOU KILLED IT! I am so proud of you!"

Mercedes beamed while saying, "Thank you, Tana!"

"We still on for Waffle House, right? Pecan waffles sound real good about now!"

A knock on the door interrupted Mercedes' response and she yelled while turning around in her chair, "It's open, come in!"

"Ooh with maple syrup and bacon..."

The visitor stepped inside then closed the door, walking by the dressing tables on the side opposite the one she was sitting. When they rounded the corner, the first thing she noticed were black leather Vans with white trim. Her forehead creased with confusion because she remembered seeing this exact same pair once before.

"So, we going or what? My treat..."

Santana's sung offering hung in the air as Mercedes came face to face with _Sir Slurps A Lot_.

"Mercy?"

"Girl, I'm gonna have to call you back. S.S.A.L."

"_SSAL_? What does that me- ohhh..._OHHHHH_! Never mind, waffles can wait until tomorrow. Handle that! Bye!"

Mercedes placed her phone on the vanity, rising out of the chair while self-consciously fixing her robe.

"How? What...?" She tried to compose herself enough to ask him what she needed to. "Why are you here?"

Sam smirked at her flustered state, figuring out how to capitalize on the fact that he made her so nervous.

"To do this."

He reached a hand towards her and she held her breath, bracing herself for contact but he ended up grabbing her phone instead of her. She silently chastised herself for being disappointed.

He hurriedly typed something into her phone before handing it back to her. She looked to see that he'd added himself to her contact list, even including his email address.

When she looked back at him, he said, "I would have done it sooner but-"

"Sam...?"

His eyes brightened at the way she said his name and his erection grew harder making him wince in pain.

"Mercedes..."

She sucked in her bottom lip, trying to resist the temptation of jumping his bones right then and there.

"Sam."

He rocked back on his heels, squinting while licking his lips.

"I think you need a little more practice saying it properly."

Mercedes lifted her chin while looking at his crotch then back into his eyes.

"Really? I thought I had it down."

"Oh, you will soon."

He stepped closer, pulling the end of the tie on her robe then flipping the sides back to reveal a matching white lace bra and panty set. She let the robe fall off her shoulders, arching her back enough to cause her breasts to jut out.

He countered by pulling his gray henley shirt over his head, bending over slightly as he rolled the sleeves off his arms before tossing it to the floor. The robe slipped from her arms and by the time it hit the floor, his lips were devouring hers as he grabbed her ass with both of his hands.

She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, sliding her breasts up and down his torso. He bit her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he licked the soreness away. Her muffled moan sent him into a frenzy, his hands pushing the cups of her bra down. Soon his fingers were pinching and rolling her exposed nipples, making her gasp for breath. He released her mouth then licked her neck, tracing the outline of her carotid with his lips. She trembled in his embrace, close to begging for him to stop teasing her and give her what they both wanted.

He stopped then switched sides, licking the left side of her neck and she moaned a slow "Sam.." in response.

Sam grinned against her clavicle as he licked his way down her chest, suckling one nipple while twisting the other with his fingers. Since their last encounter, he had regretted not getting acquainted with her gorgeous boobs and he was about to make up for lost time.

Mercedes, aware that cast members were milling about outside, had to bite her lip to keep quiet.

He squeezed her breasts together, burying his face between them as he flapped his lips, shaking his head from side to side. Her jaw dropped and she laughed heartily shocked by having been motorboated. He lifted his head, grinning widely because he had achieved a lifelong dream.

She reached for him again, resting her hands on his shoulders as they kissed again, the passion building even quicker than before, their heads twisting in opposite directions as it intensified. Her hands traveled down his torso, finding then undoing his belt buckle. In seconds he felt her hand dip into his boxers, tensing up as her fingers gently caressed his erection. He closed his eyes at the contact, hips naturally moving to the rhythm her fingers created. His balls tightened, signaling that he was close to coming so he grabbed her hand, removing it from his underwear. He backed her closer to the vanity then turned her around so the front of her body faced the mirror.

He clutched both sides of her panties in his hands then ripped them off her hips, the discarded scraps falling to the floor forgotten. He pushed her forward against the vanity and she pushed her hands out at the last second to cushion her fall. He aligned his crotch with her ass, pressing his hand against the small of her back to force her into a lying position as he slipped inside her pussy in one stroke.

Her breath hitched as he immediately began pumping furiously, unsure if she would be able to last another second. His dick was creating some new kind of math, using angle, width and depth to drive her into hysterics. He was fighting his own battle against her milking walls, hoping to God he would be able to last longer than she could but it was a struggle. He tried to ignore the feeling of her juices sliding down his balls, the smacking sound their bodies made when they met turning him on like never before.

She pushed back against him, her head still lowered as she moaned low. He grabbed her chin, his forearm brushing against her nipple while he lifted her head and forced her to watch as he slammed in and out of her. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped, her mouth falling open as she watched the intense faces he was making while he fucked her.

With his free hand, he slid his hand between her legs and pinched his clit between his fingertips. She keened, arduous tension building in her abdomen.

He whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for your standing O?"

She nodded barely able to focus on what he was saying because she was losing her senses.

"I'll..."

_Thrust. _

"Only."

_Double pump. _

"Let."

_Thrust._

"You."

_Triple pump. _

"Come."

_Slow pump._

"If."

_One pump, two pumps, full thrust._

"You"

_Thrust._

"Promise."

_Three quick pumps._

"Not to."

_Thrust._

"Wear."

_Slow pump._

"Any."

_Thrust._

"Panties."

_Full thrust._

"Around me."

She had been ready to say yes after "I'll" but she nodded anyway.

"I need to hear you say it."

He bucked against her and a tear rolled down her left cheek.

"Oh my God, YES!"

He rested his cheek against hers as he asked, "Yes, what?"

"YES, SAM!"

He rolled her clit between his fingers and she screamed, her walls gripping him tightly as she came.

He scrambled to cover her mouth in time, gritting his teeth as he felt his balls grow heavy with cum.

"Oh, mother fuck!"

He began to piston his hips, slide in and out of her body quickly, groaning as he felt the rush build. He hastily grabbed a handful of tissues from the box sitting on the counter, pulling out just in time to use them to catch his seed.

Mercedes leaned against the vanity, perfectly content to stay like that forever if it meant they'd get to do that repeatedly. She now realized how silly she was being by trying to avoid him but she had definitely learned her lesson.

Sam helped her up and fixed her bra with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about your panties. I'll replace them."

"You don't have to. I won't be needing them, remember?"

He cocked his head, surprised that she was actually sticking to their agreement. She winked at him before she finished getting dressed. He followed suit and after he was done he threw the fabric formerly know as her panties into the trash, he reached for her hand. She eyed him warmly as she took his hand.

He asked, "Are you hungry?"

"After that workout? Hell to the yes!"

He snickered then replied, "I'm thinking sushi."

"And I'm thinking you read my mind."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she pulled back, she whispered, "Sam..."

He replied softly, "Mercedes..."

They shared a shy grin, still getting used to saying each other's names instead of the nicknames they'd come up with.

He opened the door for her and they headed down the hallway towards the parking lot, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>We can all agree that Sam is worth nothing, right? *snicker*<strong>

**Song used during Mercedes' performance is "When You're Good to Mama" from the musical _Chicago_.**

**Spanish translations:**

**_No sé_: I don't know**

**_Tu sabes que_: You know that**

**_Nena_: Girl**

**Until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews and pm's and all of the alerts. It makes my day every time I get a new email and I just can't believe you guys enjoy this story so much. The response has been unbelievable and I appreciate it so much!**

**So sorry for taking so long to update but school has totally taken over my life. I can't catch a break! I felt like I've been writing this chapter for fifty years because I could only write parts of it at a time due to my crazy schedule. But I'm finally done! Yes! **

**There's a few surprises in this one but nothing too out of left field. Enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes was starting to regret the decision to skip the library in favor of her apartment to study for her women's history mid-term. Of course, tonight would be the night Santana was holding <em>X-Factor<em> auditions in the living room, neglecting to inform her before doing so. The loud guffawing was bad enough but the off-key singing was driving her up the fucking wall. She was one poorly executed Mariah run from running in there and going all L.A. Reid on a motherfucker.

Her eyes couldn't roll back far enough inside her head to demonstrate the level of annoyance she had reached, her sigh thick with exasperation as she snatched a pair of earphones out of her book bag. She angrily stuffed them in her ears, too pissed to care whether or not the right earbud ended up in the right ear.

She scrolled through the albums on her iPod, selecting Daft Punk's _Alive_ to keep her focused and upbeat. Turning her attention back to Evernote, she began typing answers to the questions on the study guide Professor Harper had provided earlier in the day.

After making it through the front side of the page, she decided to take a break. Standing, she arched her back, stretching her arms wide above her head while yawning. She then jogged in place and did a few toe touches for good measure. _Around the World/Harder Better Faster Stronger_ began playing and she danced along, popping her butt out in time to the beat.

Distracted by her solo dance party, she didn't notice when the door opened.

Santana stared with her eyebrows raised as she bobbed along to a beat only Mercedes could hear. Mercedes turned and jumped to face her, stopping immediately when she saw an amused Santana standing in her doorway.

Ignoring the wildfire spreading rapidly across her cheeks, she pulled out her earphones, asking, "What's up?"

"I need you to come in there and school these bitches on how to sang because my ears can't take it anymore."

Objections from the living room carried down the hallway and Santana barked, "You know I'm right!"

She turned back to Mercedes with a pitiful look, adding, "Please? You can't stay cooped up in here all night!"

Mercedes shrugged, placing her iPod and earphones on the desk before replying, "Okay..."

Santana linked her arm with Mercedes' and skipped to the living room, dragging her along. Together, they scrolled through the selections on the karaoke CD, bickering when Santana thought she found the perfect song. After a little prodding, Mercedes begrudgingly agreed to the request causing Santana to hop with joy.

Santana stood in front of the entertainment center, giddily announcing, "Playtime is officially over because... we finally have a real singer!"

She dodged the pillows that were thrown her way, grinning widely because despite their best efforts, she remained unscathed.

Turning to Mercedes she said, "Go 'head, girl!"

Santana ran to join the rest of their friends near the sofa, sitting on a floor cushion just as Mercedes pressed play.

She picked up the mic and waited for her cue, swaying slightly as she brought the mic to her lips.

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

Her voice was soft, timbre lighter than the original version and she smiled as she watched the reactions to her unique spin.

The doorbell rang as she sang the pre-chorus and Santana rolled her eyes as she stood, gesturing to Mercedes to keep going.

She stomped to the door furiously, upset that a latecomer was ruining her enjoyment of Mercedes' singing. Jerking the door open with a sharp pull of the knob, her murderous expression softened significantly when she saw Sam holding several bags of Chinese takeout.

She took the bags with one hand while using the other to pull him inside the apartment.

"You're right on time, _ángel de suya_."

Santana quickly placed the food on the kitchen counter, sprinting to the living room to reclaim her spot.

Mercedes' melodic voice lured him into the foyer and he leaned against the wall that separated the living room from the dining room. He grinned widely as he let the words she sang wash over him.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of Mine_

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he watched her work the room as she paced back and forth, making eye contact with her audience. She acted as if she was actually performing on stage and not just in her living room in front of her friends. He knew the stage was where she truly belonged because he didn't hold back anything, giving every piece of herself to the song.

His chest swelled with pride as he witnessed their reactions to her performance. They were just as, if not more than, enamored with her beautiful voice.

Sam looked back at her and their eyes locked as she continued singing.

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As if it were new,_

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_

_I only share it with you... you, you, you, you..._

A faint blush rosed his cheeks when several heads turned in his direction; some smiled while others smirked and Santana laughed. He didn't care because he was being serenaded by his- well, he wasn't sure what to call what they were yet. He felt like she was his girlfriend but no official titles had been handed out. That would be addressed after they had some quality alone time.

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)_

_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)_

Mercedes sang with raw emotion and everyone swayed along, moved by the display unfolding before their eyes. Sam nodded his head with a big grin, waiting for her to hit the final note so he could show her how much her singing meant to him.

_I look at you lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

He walked closer and just when he reached the sofa, he witnessed Puck sprint to Mercedes, giving her a big hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. The display of affection stopped him dead in his tracks, confusion marring his features as rage burned inside his chest.

"That was beautiful, Mama!"

Mercedes grinned, laughing when Puck squeezed her tightly in his arms.

"Noah! Stop it!" He kissed her on the cheek again before letting her go and she slapped his shoulder.

"Boy, you so crazy!"

Sam stared in shock as others quickly swarmed around her, showering her with compliments. He had been upset by Puck's loud cheering at the play but that paled in comparison to the death glare he was sending him now.

He waited for Puck to pull away from Mercedes before approaching them both.

Mercedes gawked as he drew closer, his frosty disposition making her wary but his bad mood didn't lessen her desire for him.

She started to ask what was wrong when Puck interjected.

"Hey, man, what are you doing here?"

Sam squinted as he replied, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Puck raised his eyebrows at Sam's threatening tone while Santana rolled her eyes at the standoff, standing in between them both as she said, "Hold on now, fellas."

She closed the doors of the entertainment center, protecting the LCD TV and stereo equipment before continuing, "Now you can fight!"

She motioned for everybody to give them space while Mercedes rolled her eyes as she protested the debacle.

"Tana, stop!"

Santana grinned and replied, "I was only joking."

She turned to Sam, explaining, "We all went to high school together."

Mercedes interrupted, "I tutored Puck and Santana and I were in glee club."

Puck looked at Sam then Mercedes, quickly figuring out that she was his boy's mystery woman. With mischief in his eyes, he added, "She helped me with my equations and I helped her hit those high notes."

Mercedes punched his shoulder and he yelped while rubbing the sore spot.

Sam scowled, his eyes darted from Mercedes to Puck and then back to Mercedes. He knew she had a past but one that included Puck, of all people, didn't sit right with him. Puck was his boy but he was a bit of an asshole. A lovable asshole but still an asshole. He wondered how in the world he was able to pull someone who was as smart and beautiful as his Mercedes.

_His_ Mercedes? He didn't know why but something about it sounded right.

His anger was fleeting, replaced by a sudden warmth emanating from his chest, spreading out to his limbs, a lopsided grin replacing the scowl on his face.

Mercedes glanced at Santana who simply shook her head at his complete one-eighty, her eyes bulging when Sam laughed off Puck's comment before taking Mercedes in his arms.

He whispered, "You sounded great but I have a feeling you'll sound even better later."

Mercedes didn't even have time to react before his lips were crushing hers in a kiss so full of promise it made her yelp with a moan of protest when he stepped back. He grinned when she tried to hide the wild look in her eyes by turning away, savoring his taste by sucking on her bottom lip.

Trying to save face, she ushered everybody into the dining room where Santana was setting up a buffet. After another round of horrible singing and questionable song choices, the party wrapped up and Sam helped Santana and Mercedes clean up. Once Santana retire to her suite with yet another brunette, Sam gave Mercedes a determined look then ambushed her, throwing her over his shoulder. He sprinted to her room, kicking the door closed as he dropped her on the bed.

She bounced twice and before she could bounce again, his body covered hers. The intense emotion in his eyes instantly changed her playful giggles into nervous chuckles of uncertainty. He traced her jawline with his fingertips and she gasped at the gentleness of his touch. He stared into her eyes cupped both sides of her face. A question was on her lips but she didn't want to ruin the moment by second guessing.

Sam kissed the tip of her nose and the giggles were back, accompanied by snorts once he began kissing all over her face and neck.

"Sam, stop! Oh my God! I can't take it any more."

She tried pushing him away but he pressed his weight into her and she surrendered as his kissing grew more intense. He mashed his lips against hers, twisting his head back and forth until her cries combined into a prolonged moan of need.

Mercedes pulled impatiently at his clothes, desperate to take it to the next level. All she needed to do was find a way to get to that belt buckle. He should have known that foreplay wasn't necessary tonight. Being with him without being able to _be with him _for the past two hours had been torturous and she was looking to more than make up for lost time. His bulge rubbed against her stomach and she didn't understand why he was making them suffer when relief was within reach.

Suddenly he stopped kissing her, leaning back as he knelt on the bed. She rested on her elbows before he reached for both of her hands. She took his in hers and he pulled her up so that she was also kneeling. He lifted her t-shirt up and she raised her arms so he could remove it. He raised his arms and she smiled as she lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head then tossed it, watching as it landed on top of hers. After removing her bra, she rolled the front of her yoga pants down, leaning on her right then her left knee to work them down her legs. He was pleased to see her lack of underwear. Using the same maneuvers he shirked any remaining clothing and they knelt facing each other.

They stared at one another and although they were silent, it was never awkward. He needed the time to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Her beauty had him captivated and in that moment he knew he had to embrace the feelings he tried so hard to ignore. He liked to think that he wasn't a sap but deep down he had always known the truth. Maybe it was an imprint on Evans men fore the last three generations had married the first girl to possess their hearts.

The thought of marriage didn't scare him but the realization that she had him in the palm of her hand made him straighten his back. She was unaware of her power and he wasn't sure if he should let her in on his little secret.

She wondered what made that trademark goofy grin appear on his face. Her man was such a dork, an adorable one but still a dork. He got excited over the silliest things and she enjoyed all of his quirks because he was different from any guy she had dated before. She smiled back shyly as her heart fluttered in her chest. She didn't want to acknowledge her body's reaction to him but it was difficult to pretend that its interest was only sexual. It was much more than that and that fact scared her.

Instead of dealing with it, she reached inside her nightstand for a condom and handed it to him. He took it, ripping the wrapper and putting it on while still looking at her. She arched an eyebrow, wondering how he got so adept then remembered that they spent most of their days having all kinds of sex so for him it was second nature. She didn't know if it that was a good or bad thing and she didn't really care because it felt so good being with him.

Repositioning himself into a sitting position, he grabbed her hands and she crawled on her knees, hovering over his dick. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself on it, throwing her head back at the sensation of being filled so deeply. He inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth when he was seated fully inside her. Neither moved, adjusting to the indescribable feeling that came when their bodies joined together. Although they had experienced it countless times before, something about this time felt different.

She lifted her head, staring into his eyes as she rocked her hips slowly. His eyelids grew heavy with desire and his jaw relaxed when she quickened the pace slightly. She rolled her neck and her lips were puckered, the passion building in her belly. He didn't want to move so he could savor the sweetness of her movements because he couldn't seem to control himself once he started thrusting.

Their hands traveled up and down each other's bodies; her fingertips tracing the outline of his pecs while his dug into her back. She exhaled sharply, moaning as her walls clenched tighter around him, stilling her momentarily. He picked up the slack, pumping in and out of her at a steady tempo.

Shaking her head back and forth, she dug her finger nails into his shoulders. He welcomed the pain because it countered the pleasure of being with her like this. This position was his favorite because he was able to hold her close and watch her every reaction. She was so responsive, always letting him know how much she liked it.

Usually she was frantic in her need to come but tonight, she wanted it to last forever because it was so incredible. The question in his eyes, his caresses, the way he was loving her, just everything was perfect and she didn't want it to ever stop. Somehow the feelings she was too afraid to admit had grown in the short time since her realization and she wanted to tell him but it was too soon. It was the first time she had ever felt this way and she was determined to get it right. Since she couldn't tell him, she decided to show him.

Bracing herself by taking a firm grip of his shoulders, she lifted then dropped her hips. His eyes bulged and his breathing went from slow and measured to frenetic and raspy. He released a low, unsteady moan as he jerked his hips to meet her pace. She bounced in his lap, her breasts brushing roughly against his chest as their bodies slammed together.

He held her right hand in his left, pressing it against his chest as he asked, "Do you feel that?"

She gasped for air before asking, "What?"

He pressed her hand harder against his chest and she nodded when she felt his heartbeat in the palm of her hand. She eyed him warily, hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he was about to because she wasn't ready to hear it yet.

He kept her hand there as he began thrusting into her at warp speed. She wanted to look away but she was so mesmerized by his gesture, she held his gaze.

"Sam..."

"Yes, baby?"

Her eyes shut briefly then reopened as she said, "I feel it."

"Me too."

Dropping their hands, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the curve of her ass. She buried her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, grinding down on his dick. He sneered, propelling his hips upward making her whimper in response. She was so close to teetering over the edge into bliss that she couldn't see straight. He was right there with her, his balls tightened preparing for his impending release.

He kissed her hair and she raised her head while wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her ass for leverage and he drilled faster causing her to struggle to stay upright.

Somehow she managed to hold her own, whispering nonsense as her orgasm grew in her abdomen.

He whispered, "Come."

She shook her head, trying to fight it but she couldn't stop it from building, her walls milking his cock steadily.

"Please? Do it for me."

She bit her bottom lip while arching her back, surrendering to her body's will. She rested her cheek against his, whimpering as she came.

He held her tightly in his arms, kissing her cheek and jaw as he pistoned his hips, the rush starting as her walls continued to flutter around him. He grabbed her chin, turning her head so he could kiss her on the lips. He held her there as he filled the condom with his seed, thrusting until he was spent.

They sat quietly holding each other as their breathing returned to normal. After a few moments, they parted; she got comfortable under the covers while he ran to the bathroom to clean himself off. She flipped the cover on his side of the bed once he returned and he settled in next to her.

Mercedes smiled warmly at him and Sam grinned back at her. They looked at each other for a little while when he decided to finally say what had been on his mind earlier that night.

"Mercedes?"

She grinned as she replied, "'Yes?"

He stalled, unsure of how to ask her and her brows furrowed as she wondered why he was acting so strangely.

"What is it, Sam?"

He blurted, "I've been trying to figure out the right way to ask you but I don't know..."

"Just ask me."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She frowned then replied, "I don't know."

He was taken aback by her response, fear gripping him instantly.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've been seeing each other for a while and I kind of already thought you were my boyfriend."

"I don't want you to have to wonder where we stand so I want to make it official."

"_Official _official?"

"Officially official."

She grinned warmly, cuddling closer to him as she said, "Then, okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be yours if you agree to be mine."

"I was already yours."

He eyed her lips before seizing them with his own. She moaned as he climbed on top of her as round two started.

* * *

><p>Mercedes waited by the stove as she heated some milk for her morning cup of hot chocolate, smiling as memories of the previous night played back in her mind. It was weird having a boyfriend after she swore she wouldn't even bother with romance once she went to college. She couldn't afford to get distracted only to end up heartbroken like so many of her friends. She'd stuck to her plan for a whole year but then she met Sam. Her guard lowered gradually around him and now her walls her completely down but she wasn't afraid anymore.<p>

Footsteps brought her out of reverie and she turned in the direction of the voices, spotting Santana with the brunette from last night. Santana peeked her head into the kitchen, startled when she found Mercedes staring back at her.

Santana smiled tightly, "Oh, girl, I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Nope, I'm wide awake." She looked around Santana, focusing on the girl standing behind her.

"Hi, it's Tina, right?"

Tina stepped forward and answered, "Yes, hi."

Mercedes smiled, her eyes darting from one girl to the other.

Santana smiled back as she said, "We were on our way to class so I'll see you later?"

"Yep. It was nice meeting you, Tina."

Tina grinned then replied, "It was nice meeting you, too. Bye!"

"Bye bye."

Santana grabbed Tina's hand, holding it firmly as they headed towards the front door. She turned back to Mercedes who gave her a _we'll definitely be talking about this later_ grin that she ignored as they walked out.

Her cell phone rang and she put it on speaker before answering.

"Mama, what you got going on today?"

She rolled her eyes as she answered, "I don't know yet, Noah. I'm waiting for Sam to wake up."

"We never hang out anymore."

"I know but Sam takes up a good bit of my time these days."

Puck laughed at the happiness in her voice before replying, "You're welcome, by the way."

"Huh?"

"If I hadn't invited you to the party, you two wouldn't have met and I'd still have my Mercy time."

"Noah..." She pouted because she missed her friend. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Practice in the morning but my afternoon is free."

"Wanna come over and help me with my lines?"

"Hell yeah!"

"See you around 2?"

"I'm there. Later!"

"Bye!"

She hung up then grabbed her favorite mug from the cabinet. She was in the middle of making her hot chocolate when she heard his voice.

"So, you're just friends?"

She jerked her head in his direction, surprised to find him standing there in her kitchen, his boxers riding low on his hips.

"Me and Noah? He's a great friend."

She watched relief flash across his face, smirking at his obvious jealousy.

"Wait... you thought he was my ex?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. She adored Noah but never liked him like that.

"Sam? Really? C'mon."

"Well, he made that one comment-"

"To fuck with you. I see it worked."

Sam blushed bright red and she walked up to him, placing a light kiss on his mouth.

"You have nothing to worry about because I'm yours... completely."

"Completely? In every way?"

"_Every_ way. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

He untied her robe, flipping the sides open to reveal her naked body.

"I could eat."

He tugged the robe off her shoulders, watching as it fell to the ground. He took her hand and led her to the breakfast bar, giving her a boost as she hopped up on it. Taking a seat on one of the stools, he pulled her hips forward and she placed her legs over his shoulders. He lowered his head between her thighs and she braced her hands against the counter as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

By the way he was working it, it was definitely going to be a good morning.

* * *

><p><strong>El oh el! Someone requested SanTina so I thought I'd throw that in. They would be so hot together! Next chapter, Mercedes turns the tables on Sam and it is glorious! Can't wait for y'all to read it!<strong>

**Spanish Translations:**

**ángel de suya- angel of hers**

**Review, send me pm's and sign up for alerts, people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews and pm's. I appreciate them!**

**It's been a rough 24 hours and I channeled my grief over Whitney Houston's passing into this chapter. I had written everything but the last scene before I found out about her death so a lot of it is my catharsis. It's the longest chapter I've written so far so please forgive any typos because I was kind of going through a few things while I was writing it. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Their arms swung playfully in the crisp autumn air, hands joined as he walked her to class.<p>

They had just left Spanish II and he was loving the fact that they had signed up for it together. Learning a new language was exciting but learning it with her was, well, the most fun he'd ever had.

Turning to look at her, he grinned goofily while watching her pat down the hair a gust of wind had blown out of place. She caught him out of the corner of her eye, stopping her primping as she wondered if she looked okay.

"Is my hair sticking up or something?"

"No."

Mercedes side eyed him, wondering why he was grinning like he was certifiable.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sam smirked as he said, "Nothing because I'm with you."

Now she was the one grinning like a fool and he laughed at her as they continued walking through the quad, meandering along the trail set by random clusters of students blocking the path to Boyd Hall.

"Hey, Mercedes, wait up!"

She stopped and they both turned around to see who had called her. She smiled warmly at the tall brother who was grinning a little too much at her in Sam's opinion.

"Hey Anthony! What's up?"

Sam instantly remembered Anthony Rashad, the asshole who failed to get on the football team as a walk-on because he spent the entire time showing off instead of catching the damn ball. He eyed him suspiciously, knowing there had to be an ulterior motive if Anthony was involved.

"Nothing much. Just wonderin' if you were available for tutoring."

She went over her schedule mentally, nodding when she figured out her availability.

"I'm free on Friday."

Anthony's grin grew exponentially and Sam frowned when he noted the sparkle in his eyes.

"Cool. Wanna meet up on the fourth floor of the library, say around four?"

"I'll see you there!"

"Bet."

He nodded at Sam as a second thought before jogging in the other direction.

She resumed walking, blissfully unaware, while he stood where he was. She looked back at him quizzically and he finally caught up with her, trying to push aside his jealousy but he always reacted this way whenever guys flirted with her, especially when they were assholes that could potentially cause problems.

Although he was fairly secure in his relationship, their behavior bothered him because they never tried to hide their lustful feelings around him. It was disrespectful as hell but he never caused a scene. He was beginning to rethink that strategy.

"Hellooooo... did you hear anything I just said?"

Sam glanced at her, confusion spreading rapidly across his face.

"I'm sorry, baby, what did you say?"

She started to ask him what was going on but hesitated, deciding instead to repeat what she had said.

"Where did you want to go for dinner tonight? I'm kind of in the mood for Italian. What do you think?"

"That sounds good."

He opened the door for her and she walked through it, waiting for him at the entrance while he continued holding the door for others. Once he was finished, he ran up to her and grabbed her hand again as they caught the elevator. She leaned against him, pulling his arm over her shoulder as they rode in silence, enjoying their last few seconds together. When the elevator stopped and its doors opened, she flipped around and kissed him tenderly on the lips before backing out.

"See you at six! Bye..."

He replied, "Bye!"

He watched her wave goodbye as she set out in the direction of her class. He grinned until he saw two guys approach then fall in step with her. He tried to get a better look at what was going on but the doors closed before he had a chance.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had tried her best but she just couldn't get into the movie because she knew something was bothering him. Sam had been acting strangely ever since they came back from the restaurant the previous night. Usually they'd spend a little time cuddling before taking a shower together, capping the night off with some intense lovemaking but they skipped all of that in favor of a quickie on the very sofa they were sitting on.<p>

He had been ferocious, fucking her with no inhibitions and though she enjoyed it, she missed the strength of their connection when they made love. Last night, it seemed like he had something to prove and ever since then there was this distance between them. Before their conversations had been what dissertations were made of but now, they were reduced to one-word answers and exasperated glances.

She stared at him while he continued watching the movie, unaware of her appraisal. His posture was stiff and he merely chuckled at the parts that normally had him in stitches. Oh hell yeah, something was definitely wrong and she had to know what was up.

Reaching for the remote, she paused the movie then tossed it back on the coffee table. He looked over at her, wondering why she had stopped it right before the good part.

"Merce-"

"What's going on with you?"

Sam looked away from the concern in her eyes, taking a deep breath as he figured out how to express the feelings that he had been trying so hard to hide.

"I don't know."

She frowned, replying, "You don't know? Sam, look, I know when something's off and you know that I'm not going to let this go until you tell me so you might as well avoid all of the bullshit by keeping it one hundred."

He sighed before asking, "We're good, right?"

She raised an eyebrow of concern, her features softening as she replied, "I'd venture to say we're excellent."

His smile was sad and she moved closer to him, sweeping his hair away from his eyes as she reiterated her feelings.

"You are the first and _only_ guy who's ever made me feel like this."

If he had been his normally confident self, her words would have reassured him but instead, they made him feel worse. They were both inexperienced in matters of the heart but somehow her lack of experience was fucking with his head. He knew she was popular, it was kind of hard not to be when you were as smart, beautiful, charismatic and so much fun to be around as she was but it hadn't been a problem until now. He felt like he was in the fight of his life just to have a little time with her and he was uneasy because he was his darkest fear was that he would eventually be replaced.

He constantly strove for perfection, overcompensating because of his dyslexia. As a result he was super competitive and a hard worker but he hated to lose. Losing meant sliding down into mediocrity and as someone with a notable strike against him, it was something he couldn't afford.

That need for perfection was already ruining his academic and athletic lives but he was determined to keep it the hell away from his romantic life, the one constant when everything else went to shit.

"Why do I get the feeling you're holding back something from me?"

His head jerked at her perception and he cursed because he was never able to hide what he was thinking. She straddled his hips and looked him directly in the eyes. He stared back at her, his hands settling on her waist out of habit.

A fit of laughter snapped them out of their intimate moment and they looked down the hallway in time to see Tina, in a bra and boy shorts, being chased into the kitchen by a t-shirt wearing Santana. Santana grabbed a 2 liter of Sprite from the fridge while Tina grabbed a bag of Doritos and a package of Oreos.

Santana yelled over her shoulder, "Gotta keep our strength up!"

Tina chased her back into her room and with a loud slam of the door, they were alone again.

Mercedes felt him grow hard underneath her and she shook her head.

"Really, Sam?"

He shrugged with a sly smile and she squinted, an idea suddenly popping into her head.

"Since you seem to be a little confused, I think we should take a break."

He visibly gulped as he asked, "A break? From what?"

"Sex."

He repeated slowly, as if he had heard her wrong, "Sex?"

"Screwing. Fucking. Knocking boots. Bumping uglies. _Sex_. The thing we do every night and several times during the day."

He whined, "But why?"

She laughed at his adorable pout before answering, "You need reassurance."

"How is a lack of sex going to reassure me?"

"You need to know that I care about _you _and not the monster in your pants."

"I know you like us both and I'm good with that."

"Okay, then let's make it a bet."

His eyes brightened at the mention of a bet.

"A bet you say?"

"Yep. Let's see if we can go a week without it."

"What does the winner get?"

"To call the shots."

He licked his lips as he thought about the number of times she dominated him, his dick begging for some immediate attention.

"How do you know I won't throw the competition on purpose?"

"You're much too competitive for that. It's in your nature to win. I know you, remember?"

She grinned cockily and he pursed his lips, continuing to contemplate the bet.

"So, what does no sex mean exactly? We can still kiss, right?"

"Everything up to second base."

Somehow he survived an entire month between their first and second encounters so a week sounded like a cakewalk in comparison.

"I'm in."

Her smile was rife with satisfaction and he was already second-guessing their agreement.

"Excellent!"

She took out her phone and checked the time.

"So no sex until next Tuesday at 21:27."

"Military time, really?"

"Well, after that fiasco last December, I'm more determined than ever to win."

She hummed happily as she hopped off his lap and restarted the movie. Lying on the other end of the sofa, she rested her legs in his lap. He was just getting back into it when her heel began massaging the erection he was trying to get rid of. He clenched the arm rest, groaning as he tried not to lose the game before it really even started.

In a final act of desperation, he lifted her legs, placed a pillow in his lap then laid her legs on top of the pillow. He gave her a wink before watching the movie, smiling when he heard her defeated grunt.

* * *

><p>Sam had grossly underestimated just how far his girlfriend was willing to go to tease him into submission.<p>

It was only Friday and he was almost ready to cry "Uncle!" The past three nights had been complete and utter hell because she had insisted on sleeping in the most dick-hardening pieces of her lingerie collection. Tuesday's treat had been a purple and black lace teddy without the matching pair of panties, Wednesday's was a baby blue see-through slip and Thursday's consisted of a black bra matched with a pair of his boxers.

To make matters worse, she'd sashay around the room, pretending to keep herself busy by checking the alarm on her clock or picking out her clothes for the next day while conveniently having to bend over or strain on her tiptoes to reach for something. Logically, he knew it was all a ploy to get him to surrender but his dick fell for it each and every time. After she was done, she'd climb in next to him and they would make out furiously before she'd roll off of him with a curt good night.

But the final straw didn't come until that morning in his Advertising and Print Design class. He had been struggling to pay attention to a lecture on how realistic the portrayal of _Mad Men_ was when loud moaning suddenly blared from his book bag. Horrified, he pulled out his cell phone and struggled to turn it off. He finally managed to silence it but not before everyone heard Mercedes' voice call out his name in pure ecstasy.

His professor stared at him disapprovingly before continuing the lecture and Sam wanted to die, turning beet red, completely embarrassed. He spent the remainder of class dodging the judging looks from his classmates and when the bell rang, he was the first to leave, the back of his ears on fire as he ran out.

Now he was back in his room, sitting on the edge of the bed that smelled just like her. _Everything_ smelled like her; his clothes, his furniture, even the goddamn lamp. It hadn't even been three full days yet and he was struggling mightily to keep his head in the game.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he lifted his head to see Puck standing in his doorway.

"Awww man...guess who I just saw with your girl!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he replied, "I know she's with Rashad. She's tutoring him."

"Looked like a whole lot more than tutoring was going on. Dude, he had his arm draped all over your girl. I don't remember that being a part of Calculus. If that was my girl...let's say that he wouldn't be using that arm for a while."

Puck backed out of the doorway, making the turn for his room while Sam stewed on his bed.

He felt like he was losing his fucking mind and it took everything in him not to immediately head to the library to teach that asshole a lesson but he didn't want to be that guy.

Still the thought of Rashad being anywhere near her made him uneasy and before he knew it, he was rushing down the stairs and towards his car.

It was only a ten minute drive but it felt like an eternity because all kinds of scenarios had entered his mind.

As he climbed the steps leading up to the library two at a time, his rage was at an all-time high. Sliding his student ID through the reader, he raced through the turnstile and ran to the elevators. He waited and waited then finally gave up, deciding to hit the stairs instead. Taking a deep breath, he raced up the eight flights of stairs, arriving on the fourth floor in record time.

He opened the door and looked at all the study cubbyholes and tables, seeing no sign of her anywhere. Then his heart beat a little faster when he looked over at the private study rooms located at opposite ends of the floor. He decided to search the ones situated away from the stairwell. He peeked in the first room but it was empty. The same for the second and third. When he reached the fourth and last room in this row, he found her, watching her through the small window in the middle of the door.

Mercedes was alone, typing rapidly on her laptop keyboard while nodding her head along to the music in her earphones. Feeling like the biggest creep, he started to walk away when she looked up, catching him red-handed. She shook her head mockingly while taking out her earphones. Standing, she walked over to the door, opening it then leaning against it as she waited for an explanation.

His mouth opened but nothing came out because he was so embarrassed.

"Let me guess...Puck."

He grinned sheepishly while she continued, "Well since you're here, you might as well stay."

She grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulling him inside the room before closing the door. When she turned back around, her face was all business and while he was alarmed he was also turned on.

"FYI, Anthony never showed up so I decided to spend my time wisely by getting ahead in my Psych class. Puck and I hung out for a little bit before he left a little while ago."

"But Puck..."

His voice trailed as he figured out that he had been played yet again. Puck was forever living up to his asshole title, the fucking troll.

"It looks like you need to be taught a lesson since you didn't learn from the last time he got you."

Sam raised both eyebrows, lips parting in protest but before he could get a word out, she was grabbing at his clothes.

"Take them off."

He hesitated and she squinted as she stated firmly, "Now."

His hands couldn't move fast enough to rid him of his clothes. In seconds, his hoodie, jeans and boots were on the floor. She grabbed her coat and his hoodie, hanging them both on the double-pronged hook on the door, trying to cover as much of the glass as possible. A small sliver of glass was exposed but it would have to suffice. It was as close to private as they were going to get considering the circumstances.

"Sit down."

He eyed the chair that she had vacated then looked back at her before doing what he was told. She had to smile at how quickly he caught on.

She quickly packed up all of her things and set the bag near the door in case they needed to make a fast exit. She then unzipped the side of her left boot, extending her leg to him so he could remove it. With a quick jerk, he pulled it off her leg, tossing it to the floor. He repeated the same action to remove her right boot. Afterwards she pulled the table closer to his chair, positioning it a few feet in front of his knees. She grinned at his perplexed expression, untying the front of her green and purple abstract print wrap dress, flipping it off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it on top of the table.

Mercedes stood in a cream colored satin bra and matching panties. Before he could complain about her wearing bottoms, she was in his lap, kissing him so hungrily his head hit the back of the chair. His hands were on her breasts, pulling the cups of her bra down so he could roll her nipples between his fingers. Her moan vibrated against his lips and he plunged his tongue deep within her mouth, swiping his tongue against the roof. She arched her back, granting him better access to the rest of her body and he took advantage by placing a hand between her stomach and the band of her panties.

She pulled back suddenly and he feared that she had changed her mind but when she grabbed his hand and placed it on the outside of her panties, he figured she wanted the touch to be indirect. He continued sliding his hand down until he felt the neatly trimmed hair that covered her vulva. His eyes bulged and she grinned when he realized that she was wearing crotchless panties.

Sam was ready to bust at the thought of her walking all over campus, a light breeze kissing his second favorite pair of lips. He already knew she had freaky tendencies but now she was a bonafide freak and he loved it.

He parted her labia with his fingertips, tracing the outline of her slit as he asked, "What about the bet?"

"Fuck the bet. We're both winners."

He chuckled as he rammed two fingers inside her, thrusting into her quickly before spreading his fingers wide to open her up fully. She rested her hands on his shoulders, gazing into his eyes as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her body rapidly. The tip of his middle finger grazed her spot and she tensed as waves of pleasure surged through her body. Her juices was sliding down to his wrist and her scent lingered in his nostrils, making his mouth water. He withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his lips for a quick taste. While he sucked her cream off his fingers, she busied herself with freeing him from his boxers, aligning his dick with her entrance. She lowered herself down on his dick inch by inch, grimacing as her body readjusted to his girth.

He was going through his own struggle, clutching the arm rest as he willed himself not to come. Her pussy was so greedy, determined to milk every drop of cum from his sac, clenching him tightly as she rocked her hips from side to side.

He yelled, "Shitmotherfuckgodfuckingdamn!"

Sam struggled to breathe while she breathed through her mouth, debating whether or not she should give in to her body's demand to ride him fast. With one look at his strained face, she decided she had no choice.

She placed her hands behind her on the table and lifted her hips and slammed down hard on his lap. He groaned, a curse escaping his lips when she did it again. She continued this motion for a little bit before twisting her body to the left and right as she went down and pushing her hips forward when she lifted up. He whimpered weakly as he was losing control over his body, unable to stave off the urge to fill her waiting body with seed. She rested her hands against his shoulders as she bounced up and down in his lap, grinding down on his dick so he could slide in deeper.

"It's so fucking good!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she said, "Be quiet!"

"Trying to- fuck!"

She leaned back, grabbed his head in both of her hands, bringing his lips to her right breast. His lips immediately latched onto her nipple and she was relieved that it was enough to quell his outbursts for the moment. She gyrated her hips and he countered her movements with his own.

They both fought for dominance but he won when he flipped her to where one cheek was on the armrest while the other was on the seat. He bent then pushed her left leg against her stomach while he held the right flat against the chair, her ankle hovering over the other armrest. He drilled in and out of her so quickly, the angle making the tip of his dick hit her spot repeatedly, she didn't have time to enjoy the buildup. She came fast and hard, collapsing against the chair back in a heap of unfettered bliss.

Her eyes were glazed over as she flailed around helplessly while he continued to pound into her with everything he had. He hovered just above her face as he fucked her, holding back nothing while looking into her eyes. She reached out, placing her hands against his chest as he felt the surge of cum rush to the end of his dick. He sneered as the first couple of spurts left his body and spilled deep inside her. She moaned as she felt his cum coating her womb, rocking her hips so the veins on his dick tickled her walls. Reaching between them he plucked her clit rapidly with his thumb and her movements ceased, her mouth fell open as another orgasm overtook her. He continued strumming as he lowered his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as she rode out the pleasure.

He pulled out and she lifted up so he could sit down on the chair. Once he pulled up his boxers, she sat on his lap, swinging her legs across the side of the chair. She laid against with one arm around his neck and the other reaching for his hand.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up, a question in her eyes.

"For jumping to conclusions."

She sighed heavily as he continued.

"Before you, I wasn't the jealous type."

Mercedes smirked disbelievingly and Sam reiterated, "Seriously, I wasn't but now- can I be honest?"

"I'd appreciate it if you were."

The uneasiness he had experienced earlier in that afternoon returned and he was briefly discouraged but then her warm smile prompted him to continue.

"I've always felt a little inadequate because of my dyslexia and whenever I feel down that insecurity tends to filter into every aspect of my life. I'm trying to work through it but I don't want you to suffer due to my problem."

"Sam, we all have moments of self-doubt. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret but you have to promise not to tell anybody.

"I promise."

"I used to have terrible stage fright."

He shook his head incredulously, thinking back to her performance in _Chicago_.

"_You_ had stage fright?"

"Yep and do you want to know how I got over it? I made a list of all the things I'd accomplished at that time and another with all the things I wanted to accomplish. I noticed that my list of accomplishments was much shorter than my goals and the only thing that would hold me back from living my dream was fear. I had a long talk with my mom and she told me that I should recite these daily affirmations in front of the mirror every morning and before I went to bed. At first, I thought it was silly. How would telling myself these things that I only sort of believed help me conquer my fear? But then I pushed my doubts aside and followed her advice. I felt real silly doing it but after a while, I started to actually believe what I was saying. Eventually, my confidence improved and I slowly got over my fear."

Sam bit his lip while nodding, absorbing what Mercedes was saying and wondering if it was really that simple to let go of something that had been plaguing him his entire life.

"What do you really want, baby?"

Her question snapped him back to the present and he answered, "To start my own series of graphic novels."

"What are you really good at?"

He smirked and she slapped his shoulder before saying, "Besides that."

"Drawing, writing, planning and I have great ideas."

"Okay, so, what do you think is holding you back from achieving your goal?"

He paused, thinking it over for a beat before answering honestly, "Fear of failure and I guess, success."

"I believe in you."

He held her tighter in his arms, pressing her body against his but she abruptly pulled away from him and he looked down, feeling rejected.

She held his chin, forcing him to look at her as she said, "My support doesn't mean anything if you don't believe you can do it."

He frowned because he knew she was right.

"I believe I can do it but sometimes I get discouraged."

"And that's fine. We all have our bad days but when they start outnumbering your good ones and those bad feelings start infiltrating other aspects of your life, it's not good for you _or me_ but especially for _you_."

He stared at her silently for a few moments and she dropped her hand, her expression went from concerned to freaked out.

"Sam-"

"I love you, Mercedes."

She was flustered, convinced that she had heard him wrong but his demeanor remained unchanged and she closed her eyes as the realization hit her hard. They had never been shy about showing how deeply their feelings ran for each other but hearing the actual words had turned her into a blathering mess.

He loved her. He was _in love with her_. He loved her!

The joy she felt far surpassed her expectations upon hearing the words her soul had yearned for. Her heart began beating faster and a new feeling of warmth radiated from her core.

He could immediately see how his declaration changed her and he grinned at how her light shined a little brighter. He had known how he felt for a long time but it took him a little bit longer to accept it, primarily because of how they started. It may not have been an ideal situation but he couldn't imagine not having her in his life. She was everything to him and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

Mercedes kissed him, lightly at first then it grew more passionately, her fingers combing through his hair while his hands traveled over her back and her thighs. He kissed her cheek while her hands roamed over his shoulders and he sighed at the contact.

Her hands traveled back up his neck and she cupped his face in her hands as she said, "I love you, too, Sam."

Her declaration stopped him cold. He had hoped but didn't expect her to return his feelings and he wasn't sure how to respond, his heart was beating so erratically he was sure he was going to die from happiness. The girl that he loved with every fiber of his being loved him back. In that moment, he felt his love for her grow even stronger.

"Take me home?"

Sam nodded his answer because he didn't trust his voice enough to speak.

She kissed him sweetly before lifting off his lap. They helped each other get dressed and when they were finished, he grabbed her bag then reached for her hand. Together they walked out, headed towards the elevators. The library was fairly empty but they didn't seem to notice because they were in their own little world, a bubble where only them and their love existed.

As they exited the building, envious glances were thrown their way but they were oblivious because they had become a _them_.

An imperfect pair that was perfect together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I know a lot of you have been waiting for the words. Did it meet your expectations? Let me know! Until next update! xxxxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, this update has taken forever to upload! Sheesh! Anyhoo, WAMP is updated! Aren't you excited? You're probably not even reading this, lol. Sorry it took me so long but I had an ugly bout with Writer's Block but now it's finally over! YAY! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, pm's and tumblr love. You guys give me mad cavities with your sweetness! Besides Samcex, there's a heavy dose of Mertina in this chapter! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes tried her best to stifle the giggle hellbent on escaping from her lips but she failed, laughing much harder than she would have had she just let it all out from the beginning.<p>

_Quagmire? Really, Mercy?_

She could easily envision the puckered pout she was sure he was sporting, wishing she could actually see it for herself. Quickly scanning the gymnasium, she attempted to locate his section and hopefully catch a glimpse of him but the crowd was blocking her field of vision. For some ungodly reason, they'd both volunteered to work booths at the career fair that was frequented by many of the local high school students. She had volunteered to work Admissions while he worked Athletics. Unfortunately their booths were located on opposite ends so the only contact they had was through their not-so-friendly game of Words With Friends.

Smiling she typed out a reply.

_Don't h8 b/c I cleared my rack! U mad?_

She chatted it up with a few patrons and handed out the appropriate literature when she heard the familiar beep that signaled that it was her turn. She looked at the board and saw that he used the _a_ in _quagmire_ to form _gnat_. The _g_ in _gnat_ was placed above the word _rid_ making it a double-word score. In addition to that, the _n_ in _gnat_ was placed on a triple word tile, making the final score one hundred and twelve. He was in the lead by forty-seven points.

_Nope but I kno u r. :)_

Oh she had a few select _words_ for this particular _friend_ and she couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind, as soon as she sent the next group of kids on their way. After answering a few general questions about the university and handing out more literature, she picked up her phone with the intention of regaining her lead when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Mercedes? Hi."

She looked up in time to see Tina approaching the booth, immediately noting the sadness in her eyes.

Mercedes greeted her cheerfully, "Hey, Tina, what's up?"

"I'm supposed to take over at four but I decided to come in a little early."

Mercedes removed her bag from the seat next to her so Tina could sit down.

"Thanks..."

Mercedes was about to ask her if something was wrong when another group of kids stopped by. Tina turned on the charm instantly, brightening up despite her sour mood. It looked like she needed the distraction of staying busy so Mercedes let her take the lead.

After the kids left, Mercedes turned to her asking, "Are you okay?"

Tina avoided Mercedes' eyes as she reached under the table to retrieve a new stack of pamphlets, arranging them into a fan before settling back down in her chair.

"I'm fine."

Her voice trailed as she turned away, the lie lingering in the air like a taunt egging on Mercedes to uncover the truth it was hiding. Over the past couple of months, the two couples had become a foursome, frequently going to events on and off campus. Their outings were so common, one couple didn't make plans without including the other in the decision.

The denial felt like the ultimate rejection because she was starting to consider Tina one of her closest friends.

"Tina, I know we haven't known each other for long but I hope you know you can tell me anything. Especially if something's bothering you."

Tina lowered her head and mumbled, "I know and I appreciate it. I just..."

Mercedes leaned in closer to her so their conversation would remain between them.

"What's going on?"

Tina faced Mercedes as she began explaining the reason she was so upset.

"I did something and I'm not sure if I should have."

Mercedes glanced back at her expectantly, attentive as she waited patiently for Tina to spill her secret.

"I think I'm falling in love with Santana."

A smile instantly spread across Mercedes' face and she was mere seconds from pulling her into a hug when she figured out why Tina was upset.

"You told her, didn't you?"

Mercedes' eyes immediately shot to the ceiling as she expelled a heavy breath, asking the Lord for some much-needed guidance. Although she already knew how the conversation turned out based on the fact that Tina was wearing the mark of Santana- red, puffy eyes, she asked anyway.

"What did she say?"

Tina's joyless expression told Mercedes all she needed to know.

"We were cuddling on the sofa after you and Sam went to bed."

Mercedes smirked because they did everything but sleep last night. Cutting off the visions that were threatening to invade her mind, she refocused, paying attention as Tina continued speaking.

"Her head was in my lap and I was playing with her hair. I kind of blurted it out. We kissed then went to her room."

Mercedes smiled warmly when Tina blushed. They were becoming close but not close enough to admit to having some of the dirtiest sex imaginable. This was especially awkward since they were both screamers and due to the apartment's paper thin walls, they knew how the other sounded when they came. So they exchanged a look of understanding, neither wanting to pop the bubble of denial.

"Mercy, it's not the same. I can already feel her pulling away from me. I've called her twice but she hasn't responded to any of my messages. I don't know why she's avoiding me."

Mercedes frowned as she wondered if she should let Tina in on Santana's big secret. She wasn't one to meddle unless a situation grew desperate and she knew that this was one of those times. She had never seen Santana as happy as she was when she was with Tina and that fact was making her angry.

"This is really going to piss her off but I think you're worth the wrath of her vicious words. I'm sure you already know but I'm going to tell you anyway. She's been hurt, I mean _really_ _hurt_. The kind of hurt that few people have the power to overcome. She doesn't always choose her battles wisely but she is a fucking warrior. She just needs to realize her happiness is also worth fighting for."

Tina's eyes welled up with tears and she sniffed to keep them from falling. Mercedes grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over the knuckle in support.

"It might seem like you should give her space because she's giving you space but that's what everyone that's close to her has done. It doesn't work. There's this... twinge of bitterness that Santana carries around and I can't help but think it's her defense mechanism. That whole strike first thing she does so well but I know she's tired of it. This is something that you need to let her work out; you can't fix it for her. All you can do is be patient and love her."

Tina wiped away the tear that fell despite her best efforts, laughing at her emotional tendencies.

"I get it! Thanks for the pep talk, Mercy!"

"No problem!"

Another group of eager seniors approached and Mercedes turned to Tina, saying, "I got this one!"

She squeezed her shoulder before rising and greeting the teens with an ebullient grin.

* * *

><p>Sam rechecked the list he held in his hand, making sure he had everything they needed. He was particularly antsy because she sounded a little down when he spoke to her a little while ago. It was short and void from the usual warmth their conversations had and he knew he had to cheer his baby up. With one final glance, he was certain everything was in order. As he walked into the hallway, the doorbell rang.<p>

He jogged to the front door, unlocking then pulling it open with unbridled enthusiasm.

Mercedes stood there waiting in a navy blue pea coat and sky blue beret, the swirling wind picking up strands of hair that fell against her face. He stepped back, allowing her the room to dash by him and into the warmth that awaited her inside. After locking the door, he turned in time to see her unbuttoning the front of her coat, waiting with bated breath to see what lurked underneath.

Knowing that clothes removal was one of his most favorite things, she teased him by using a fingertip to draw circles around the button while swaying her hips. The heat in his gaze let her know that her little plan was having the intended effect and before he had the chance to do it himself, she finished unbuttoning her coat, revealing a heather gray over-sized sweater over a black tank top, charcoal gray skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

With eyes narrowed, he made a quick assessment, coming up with a plan of action to get her naked in the least amount of time. Shaking her head, she handed him her coat and hat, walking down the hallway. She was able to make four steps before he ran in front of her to halt her progress.

"Sam..."

He ignored the warning in her voice, brushing away the hair that was stuck to her top lip. His fingertips lingered against her cheek and she closed her eyes as he leaned in brushing his lips against hers. Grabbing the collar of his t-shirt, she pulled him closer, kissing him back harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bit her bottom lip then drew it into his mouth, her laugh vibrating against his lips. He kissed her on the cheek, jaw, chin and finally on her neck and she laughed even harder, succumbing to her ticklish nature.

"Stop it right now!"

Sam shouted a loud "Nope!" before reaching under her tank top and tickling her sides. She giggled, pleading for him to stop. She tried to get away but he trapped her against the wall, continuing to tickle her until she was out of breath.

"Okay...okay... I give up!"

He smirked as he asked, "Do you now?"

"Yes, now get off me!"

Mercedes pushed him back far enough so that she was able to duck under his arms, making a run for the kitchen. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her squeal in delight.

"Stoppit!"

Imitating an evil cartoon villain, he shouted, "Never!"

He rocked her from side to side and she looked around the room, noticing for the first time how quiet the house was.

"Where's everybody?"

He leaned closer to her ear as he said, "I told them all to scram."

"And since when do you call the shots around here?"

He led her into the kitchen and with one look she knew how he was able to convince his frat brothers to make themselves scarce for the night. On the counter sat a candy apple red Kitchen Aid mixer and a spread to rival any kitchen on Food Network.

"Let me guess. You promised them cupcakes if they got the hell out."

Sam nodded then said, "Basically. So, I was thinking Red Velvet with-"

"Cream cheese frosting," Mercedes finished with a grin. "My favorite."

"_Everybody's_ favorite!"

Glancing at all of the ingredients and equipment he had set out just for her made her heart swell with even more love for him.

She lowered her shoulders as she pulled him into a tight hug, laying her head against his chest as she said, "Thank you."

Resting his head on top of hers, he replied, "No problem. Don't worry about Santina; they'll work it out."

She stepped back, asking, "Santina?"

"It's their nickname, you know, like Brangelina. I overhead some girls talking about them yesterday."

"Well, what's our name?"

Frowning, he said, "I dunno. Mer-"

She held up her hand as she interrupted, "I'mma stop you right there. It sounds like mermaid so no. How about Samerce?"

He shook his head, rejecting that suggestion immediately.

"Sounds like a department store. How about we just go by Evans?"

"But what about Jones?"

He smirked as the confusion on her face was replaced by awareness.

"Wait, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

He grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers as he said, "Not right now but eventually, yes."

Her doe eyes grew even larger and he kissed her lightly on the lips to quell the panic rising in her belly.

"Don't freak out," he whispered against her lips.

She gulped, a thousand thoughts flying through her head.

_Married? Married. Mercedes Jones. Mercedes Jones-Evans. Mercedes Evans. M.a.r.r.i.e.d. A family with him? My family __**is**__ him. I love him so much. So, yes! My answer will always be yes._

"Me freak out? Never!"

She smiled unconvincingly and he chuckled because he knew she was lying through her teeth but he found it endearing. It was a big step and he was relieved that she didn't reject the idea of being his missus outright. He hadn't been sure about the timing but it just felt like the right thing to say. He wanted her to know that what he was feeling wasn't temporary; it was for life. He knew it was a few years off and he would gladly wait if it meant a forever with her.

Jerking his head towards the counter, he said, "C'mon, those cupcakes aren't going to make themselves."

They worked together as a team, Mercedes singing the entire time as they managed to make then frost four batches of cupcakes with plenty of frosting to spare. During the course of their work, she had lost her sweater and shoes, sporting the extra tight tank top and even tighter jeans. Sam had no idea how he had been able to keep his hands to himself for this long but he didn't have the time to wonder when he could be doing.

He watched as she washed then dried her hands on a couple of paper towels, tossing them in the trash once she was finished. She turned around to face him, a question in her eyes due to his intense stare.

"You've got a little...something. Here, I'll get it."

He lowered his face to her cheek, leisurely licking the frosting off of it. She tensed up and held her breath, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as she waited for him to finish cleaning her off. Once he stepped back from her, she dipped a finger into the bowl of frosting, bringing it to her chest. She slid the finger into her cleavage, drawing a line from the valley between her breasts up to her neck.

"Whoops!"

She shrugged at his smirk, giddy when he lowered his head and pulled the front of her top down. Tilting his head to the side while staring her in the eye, he licked up all the frosting with a single flick of his tongue. She raised her eyebrows as he stood and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She watched as it flew and landed on the other side of the room. When she faced him again, frosting had somehow managed to get all over his abs. He shrugged, looking helpless and she licked her lips as she bent forward with her tongue extended. Licking slowly around each peck, she moaned as the sweet confection landed on her tongue. His breathing grew harsher, abs contracted while he watched her head bob up and down, tongue cleaning him thoroughly. She lifted her head, licking the excess cream from the corners of her mouth.

"Fucking shit," was all he managed to say before she stripped completely naked. She snatched the bowl from the counter, backing out of the kitchen. He tossed his clothes aside and found her perched atop the dining table, using the frosting to draw a heart around her areolas finishing each heart off with a giant dollop of frosting on each nipple.

It was then that he knew that making cupcakes with her had been one of the best fucking decisions he had ever made.

She grinned as she eyed his giant one gun salute, her gaze eventually meeting his. Crossing her legs, she arched her back making her chest jut out towards him, twirling her right ankle in invitation. He practically charged her, placing his hands on the tabletop as he sucked as much tit as he could into his mouth, no longer bothering to tease her. She gasped as he suckled, pressing his lips down hard over the turgid peak. He grazed his teeth against the nipple, letting it fall out of his mouth. He gave the same treatment to its twin while dipping his fingers into the bowl. With a slap of his free hand, her legs flew open and he smeared the frosting across her inner thighs and over her vulva.

She was already squirming, antsy to come and she didn't really care if it was all over his face or all over his dick. She needed release like she needed air. He seized her ankles, dragging her to the edge of the table. Leaning on her elbows, she watched as he licked the frosting off one thigh then the other and when his head dipped between her thighs, they shook in anticipation. He didn't play around, he sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue underneath the hood. A different but no less delicious cream began spilling out of her and onto his chest. He stuck his tongue inside her, slurping up all the cream before anymore was wasted.

Her body replenished what he drank almost immediately and with one final lick, he rose. He flipped her onto her right side, pressing both of her legs together, pulling her hips down so her bottom was aligned with his crotch. He slid deep inside her and she clawed at the table from the sensation of being so full of dick. It felt like it had been weeks since they had been together like this and her pussy was squeezing his dick so tightly, he was afraid he was going to be crushed. The rhythmic pulsation of her walls sent him into a frenzy and he drilled in and out of her with precision.

She tried to speak but no words came out, her mouth almost permanently fixed into an O-shape. Her look was almost serene in comparison to the grimace of concentration he was sporting. His balls were contracting and he focused on making sure it was just as good for her. He lifted her arm, draping it around his neck as he suckled at her breast. While she was unable to speak, her pussy let him know how good it was by strangling the life out of his cock.

He groaned against her breast, jerking his hips back and forth, the front of his thighs slapping loudly against the back of hers. Her inner thighs were sticking together thanks to his taste-testing but the little bit of pain helped her not to be overcome by the intense pleasure she was experiencing. It was like her nipple had a direct line with her clit; she felt every suckle and bite on her breast between her legs and she wanted to scream but the sound refused to come out. Instead a desperation that manifested itself into a series of crude choking sounds escaped from her throat as he continued to pound into her.

He sneered as he twisted his hips, alternating the direction in which the tip of his dick hit her spot. He did manage to yell gibberish as his balls drew tight and he felt the heady rush of his impending orgasm. She began involuntarily pushing back against his thrusts, unaware that she had been coming for the past few minutes. She felt a warmth she had never experienced before spread across her abdomen. It grew more intense by the second until she finally collapsed against the table, her limbs shaking in different directions. Her pussy continued spasming as he pumped, spraying his seed deep within her body. He made a sound between a groan and a shout when his dick released the final drop.

He pulled out quickly, settling behind her as they recovered. She flipped over onto her back with one leg bent and the other flat against the surface. She turned to look at him, finding him already staring at her. They were quiet, choosing to speak with heartfelt glances, caresses and smiles. After a little while, a decision had to be made because the table was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"You know we could take this party upstairs."

She grinned as she said, "Or stay down here. Those counters looked a little lonely."

"The wall does, too."

"Not to mention the sofa."

He rose, inching towards the edge of the table.

"Race you!"

He hopped off the table and she lagged behind him, whining about how he was such a cheater, vowing to pay him back in spades.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, wake up!"<p>

Sam stirred in his sleep, turning in the opposite direction of the voice that he chose to ignore.

The voice shrieked, "SAMMY, SAMMY WAKE UP!"

His eyes flew open, disbelief spreading across his face as he glanced at his expectant little sister. He immediately looked down at Mercedes who was sleeping soundly on his chest.

He shook her gently while trying to temper the alarm in his voice when he said, "Mercy, baby, wake up!"

She groaned, her voice groggy from slumber.

"No...you kept me up all night so I'm going to sleep all day."

Stacie began jumping up and down on the bed, making Mercedes jerk out of her sleep, her eyes as big as saucers as she realized what was happening.

"Stacie, stop and go wait for me downstairs. Now!"

Stacie stared at Mercedes as she said, "But I wanna play, too!"

Sam tried not to laugh at the panic on Mercedes' face as he said, "I promise we'll play later just go...please."

Stacie pouted as she hopped down and off the bed, "Fine!"

She ran down the hall screaming "MOMMY, DADDY, SAMMY HAD A SLEEPOVER! I WANNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER, TOO!"

Sam immediately locked the door after her and Mercedes looked like she wanted to die as she climbed out of bed.

"Your parents are here? Oh my God... my clothes!"

"Are downstairs where we left them. I should have known it was time for another surprise visit. Fuck me!"

They stared helplessly at each other then immediately started bursting out into laughter. They were having a hard time trying to keep it together, remembering that they hadn't left an inch of the downstairs untouched during their all-night sexcapade.

She was barely able to choke out, "You...have to... stop them! There's literally nowhere for them to sit!"

That fact just made him laugh even louder and he was doubled over with tears streaming down his face.

A knock interrupted their laughing and after she covered herself up with a sheet and ran behind the door, Sam opened it, coming face to face with Puck.

"Hey, man, sorry about that. Your sister is stupid fast. I told your parents that you were up all night studying and to come back in a couple of hours. And..."

Puck handed Sam a bag filled with their clothes.

"I managed to hide these before they saw them. Thanks for the cupcakes, Mercy!"

She walked around Sam and said, "You're welcome! Thanks for covering our asses!"

"I expect the same if the time ever comes. Well, I'm out."

They exchanged goodbyes before Sam closed and locked the door again.

"Two hours, huh?"

She nodded as she began getting dressed.

"That gives me just enough time to shower and get back here."

He grinned as he asked, "You wanna meet my folks?"

"Hell yes! They're going to be my in-laws after all!"

He hugged her, squeezing her tightly in his arms. With a final kiss, she left him, practically running out of the room in case he got any bright ideas.

She yelled "I love you!" as she ran down the stairs and he shouted it back just before the front door closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Well, it had to happen eventually, right? Next chapter should be fun, fun, fun. I'm so excited to write it! Until next update!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, pm's and tumblr love. It means everything and I legit squeal when I get an email. For real, I do. I feel like I haven't updated in a decade but I finally did it! Writer's Block attacked me again but I worked everything out so yay! Sancedes and the Evans family; two of my favorite things to write besides Samcex. LOL! Just being honest! Anyway, enjoy and feedback is my crack!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes leaned forward into the mirror as she applied eyeliner to her upper lash line, her mouth falling open as she concentrated on keeping her hand perfectly straight. She blinked back the sting of a tear, shaking her head to accelerate the relief. Gingerly, she opened her eyes then smiled at her perfectly outlined eyes. Wiggling her fingers over the tray of MAC Lip Glass, she selected a dusty rose pink that toed the line of propriety. Leaning forward once again, she swept the wand over her lips twice, smacking them together to make sure the gloss was applied evenly.<p>

"I can't believe you! You fucking told her!"

Mercedes calmly took a breath before twisting the cap back on the tube of lip gloss then tossed it into her purse. With one final check in the mirror, she turned to face a completely livid Santana.

"Santana, calm down."

Santana squinted, charging towards Mercedes, stopping mere inches from her face.

"How could you?"

Mercedes pursed her lips as she rolled back her shoulders, mentally preparing herself for another round of _Jumping to Conclusions with Santana Lopez_. No matter how well-meaning her intentions were, she always knew in the back of her mind Santana would never view it that way without a lengthy explanation that she just didn't have time for right now.

"How could _you_?"

Santana jerked her head back, appalled that her accusation would be thrown right back at her.

Mercedes stepped closer, crossing her arms as she continued, "You finally have what you've always wanted and you're acting cavalier as if it doesn't matter when you know it means _everything_."

Santana started to interrupt but Mercedes ignored her wish to speak.

"You may think that tough girl shit is cute but it's not. Walking around like you don't give a fuck is like holding up a big sign that yells _hey everybody, I've been hurt and I'm too scared to let anybody in so I'm gonna pretend not to give a fuck when I really do so you won't attempt to love me because I don't believe I deserve to be_."

Tears clouded Santana's vision and she looked away, her chest burning with rage from being thoroughly dressed down.

She muttered, "Who said anything about love?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes while shaking her head incredulously at that weak retort.

"Really, Tana? It's like everyone else sees it except for you."

Santana never knew how to deal with her feelings in a healthy way because of how she was raised. In her family, showing any emotion was a sign of weakness and she had been playing the role for so long she lost track of where her persona ended and the real Santana began. She wasn't prepared to face the problem head-on so she repeated the same tired mantra that had gotten her through thus far.

"Tina and I have an understanding. She knows I don't like labels and we have a good time. The end."

She asserted the fib with a casual shrug and Mercedes stepped aside, waiting for the tip of her nose to grow into a branch like Pinocchio's, leaves and all. Since she knew Santana didn't really respond to tough love, she approached her slowly, her demeanor softening considerably.

"Tana, you know and I know it's more than that. Tina loves you and you love her."

Santana's first thought was to deny it but she stopped when Mercedes shot her a look that dared her to.

"You need to start living in the present."

Mercedes watched Santana visibly gulp as tears streamed down her face, pausing momentarily on the apple of her cheek before falling onto her shirt. With a swipe of a finger she wiped the remaining ones away, sniffling as she tried to find a way to refute what Mercedes said. Unable to come up with anything, she stood there with her arms folded across her body, rocking from the side to side as Mercedes' words started to soak in.

"Tana, I'm sorry but I really have to go."

Santana nodded sadly before putting on a brave face when Mercedes approached to give her a tight hug. Mercedes rested her chin on Santana's shoulder, regretting the fact that she had to leave so abruptly but she knew that it was probably for the best because Santana needed time to process everything.

"Promise me you'll think about what I said?"

Santana nodded slightly, trying to hold it all in but the dam was close to breaking. She sniffled as Mercedes pulled back and said, "I only want the best for you, you know that right?"

Mercedes watched as Santana gave her a half-smile, not entirely convinced her words were getting through. Sighing she grabbed her purse, squeezing Santana's shoulder on her way out of the apartment.

Santana waited until the front door closed then kicked off her shoes before crawling into Mercedes' bed. The sobs started immediately and she cried until she was spent, slipping into a restless sleep.

[...]

Sam buffed the dining room table until he could see his reflection, smiling because he and Puck had managed to clean the entire house in less than an hour which gave him a good thirty minutes to get ready. Puck walked out of the kitchen wiping crumbs from the corners of his mouth while carrying a tupperware container full of cupcakes on his way to the door.

"Good luck with the fam, dude. Do everything I would do."

They exchanged a quick bro hug and Puck left him alone to get ready. Thirty minutes later, he was rushing down the stairs, raking his fingers through his slightly damp hair, hoping to get his bangs to fall just right when he heard the doorbell. He checked his watch and they were about twenty minutes early but he didn't care because he was excited to see his family again.

He opened the door open excitedly but his face fell when he encountered a rather subdued Mercedes. Despite her gloomy disposition, she was a vision in a brown bolero jacket, blue, gold and purple blouson top, dark blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots.

He stepped back to let her inside and after locking the door, he started to ask what was wrong when she pulled him into a hug. She leaned against him, instantly comforted by his smell and even more so when he hugged her back tightly, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

"When you're ready, I'm here."

She sniffled because he always seemed to know the right thing to say. They swayed back and forth, moving to music only they could hear and after a few moments, she stepped back with his hands in hers. He lifted his arms and pulled her forward, planting a sweet kiss on her lips that made her giggle.

Mercedes looked around, smiling broader as she said, "The place looks nice, considering..."

Sam grinned as he replied, "Puck and I somehow managed to spruce it up in the little time we had. I just hope my folks call next time."

She tilted her head quizzically as she asked, "Next time? What makes you so sure there'll be a next time?"

"There'll be a next time."

Before she could challenge his statement, the doorbell rang. They exchanged a glance and although she tried to hide it, it was obvious that she was nervous. He cupped her face before kissing her again, this time slow and teasing. He nicked her bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth, pulling away when she tugged at his shirt. He stared, his eyes full of promise for the next time they were alone again.

He backed away from her, looking her up and down before turning to answer the door. She stood there trying to get her breathing back to normal since she was about to meet his parents for the first time in person. They'd briefly spoken on the phone a few times and even Skyped once but those were all trial runs. This was the real deal and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

Suddenly she remembered that Sam had probably ruined her perfectly applied lip gloss so she reached for her purse, grabbed her gloss and reapplied it. As cheerful voices approached, she tried to figure out how she should position herself. Should she sit down and cross her legs? No, she would have to get right back up for the introductions so she decided to remain standing but then she couldn't figure out what to do with her arms. Should they go behind her back or should they remain at her sides? She tried a couple of different stances and finally decided to stand straight with her hands clasped in front of her, a nice genuine smile on her face.

She heard them all clearly but his father's voice stood out, its enthusiastic tone was so full of joy and pride. If things continued at its current pace, they might soon be a part of her family and this was just the first step in making it a reality. Taking a deep breath, she waited.

"Where is she?"

Sam watched with an amused grin as his mother looked around the foyer as if Mercedes would pop out of the wall to say hello. He was particularly tickled by the fact that she looked more anxious than Mercedes had.

"She's in the family room."

He shook his head when his parents exchanged excited glances and he was afraid they were about to fangirl if he didn't take them to her right away. There was only one problem; Stevie and Stacie had somehow managed to wrap themselves around his legs so he couldn't move.

"Uh, guys?"

Stevie shook his head, stating matter-of-factly, "We get you as our birfday present."

Stacie began singing "Happy Birfday" and Sam looked helplessly at his parents, his father grabbing both kids by the back of their hoodies.

"Now can we meet her?"

Sam grinned as he said, "Let's go!"

Mercedes turned to face them as they entered the room, her hair gently whipping then falling down in a cascade over her shoulders. Sam walked up to her, mouthing _beautiful _before he started the introductions.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mercedes and Mercedes, these are my parents, Mary and Dwight."

Although she had seen them before, Sam's webcam did his parents little justice. Dwight was about 6'3", ruggedly handsome with the same blond hair as Sam but his was graying at the temples. Father and son had similar mannerisms and expressions, both looking like they could break out into a laughing fit at any moment. Mary was also tall at 5'10'' and slender with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. The first thing Mercedes noticed was how kind her eyes were, their warmth immediately putting her at ease.

Now that the gang was all together, she could easily tell which feature he received from each parent. He got his strong jaw and build from his father and his eyes and lips from his mother. While Stevie looked more like his dad and Stacie looked more like his mom, Sam was the perfect combination of both.

Mercedes extended her hand towards Dwight, saying, "It's so nice to finally meet you in person!"

Dwight stared at her for a couple of seconds, not really believing the beautiful creature standing in front of him was real. It didn't take long for him to see what his son saw in her. Mercedes' demeanor reminded him so much of his wife's and he had to give Sam some credit for finding someone as special as she was so young.

He shook his head at her offered hand, instead pulling her into a bear hug that sucked the air out of her lungs due to his enthusiasm. She shot an alarmed look at Sam who shrugged apologetically because he forgot to warn her about his super affectionate father. She shrieked, panicked when he lifted her up in his arms then placed her back on the floor.

Dwight muttered, "Sorry," sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by his excitement and she chuckled while attempting to remember how to breathe. Mary chided her husband before moving forward to hug Mercedes tightly, swaying her from side to side. Mercedes was grateful that she was able to keep both of her feet planted firmly on the ground this time as she hugged back. When they parted, Mary held Mercedes' cheek in her right hand, smiling warmly at her before she motioned for Stevie and Stacie to join her.

"And here's Stevie and Stacie. Say hello, kids."

Stevie waved shyly at Mercedes while Stacie yelled, "She had the sleepover with Sammy! I want a sleepover, too! It's my birfday!"

Stevie piped up, screaming, "It's my birfday too! I don't want no sleepover! I wanna play Wii with Sammy! Dad, you promised if we were good we could!"

Sam turned beet red, unable to look his parents in the eye while Mercedes stood quietly with her mouth slightly open, their eyes drifting to one another as his parents tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

Seizing the opportunity Stevie presented, Sam took his siblings by the hand and set up Wii Tennis to keep them occupied long enough so Mercedes and his parents could get acquainted. After he was done, he led Mercedes to the loveseat while his parents sat on the sofa.

Once they were settled, Mary asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

Sam glanced warily at Mercedes, unsure of how to answer the question when she took the lead.

"Um... we met here, actually. His frat was throwing a party at the end of the semester last fall and my friend and I went."

Sam smiled at her quick thinking before adding, "I asked her to dance and after a couple of songs... we hung out for a little while."

Mercedes smiled tightly as he glossed over the fact that _hanging out_ really meant fucking within thirty minutes of meeting each other.

"The party ended and I left with my friend but we didn't exchange any info so I had no idea who he was. Just that he was cute."

_And the best lay I've ever had. _She somehow managed to keep a straight face despite the dirty thoughts running through her mind.

Dwight leaned forward, intrigued by the story of how they came to be.

"So, how did you two find each other again?"

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes' shoulder as he continued the story.

"Well, Puck dragged me to this musical one night and I totally wasn't into it until she walked on stage."

Mary clasped her hands together, seconds away from a full out fangirl episode when Dwight patted her on the back to quell her excitement for the moment.

"I looked up and saw my dream girl singing her heart out with this beautiful voice and I just knew that it was meant to be."

Mercedes, Dwight and Mary all uttered, "Awwwww...," giggling at their mutual sentimental tendencies.

"He actually met me backstage and-"

"We exchanged numbers and went out to dinner."

He winked at her as they again were able to avoid mention of another hookup.

"The rest, as they say, is history."

Mercedes smiled at his parents' reactions, relieved by how smooth everything seemed to be going.

Mary looked to be on the verge of tears as she said, "Your story reminds me so much of ours, doesn't it, honey?"

Dwight nodded his agreement, nearly bursting with happiness for his son.

"Mare, they're the next generation Dary! Look at 'em!"

Sam pretended to be mortified by his parents' combination moniker while Mercedes giggled at Dwight's goofiness. After more small talk, a few sets of Wii Tennis and a sample of cupcakes, they all headed off to McCann's Family Fun Park to celebrate the twins' birthday.

Upon their arrival, it was decided that they would split into two groups, boys versus girls, to see who could accumulate the most prize tickets. After mini-golf and the arcade,they were in the middle of their last competition, Cosmic Bowling. The girls were thirty tickets ahead and needed one more strike to secure their victory.

It was Mercedes' and Sam's turn to bowl and Stacie, in full cheerleader mode, screamed, "Show him no mercy, Mercy!"

Mercedes gave her a high five then retrieved her ball from the rack but before she could set her stance, Sam whispered in her ear, "You know, if for some reason y'all happen to lose, I'll be sure to make you feel better...later."

She side-eyed him and he added, "Just think about it."

"Boy, I know you aren't trying to use sex to win."

He shrugged then said, "I thought I'd give it a try."

She smirked as she replied, "You're hopeless."

She stepped up to the foul line, breathed deeply then released the ball, watching it roll to the right then spin towards the center for a strike.

She squealed and Stacie and Mary joined her for high fives and an impromptu dance to Rihanna's "We Found Love". They all laughed and pointed at Sam, Dwight and Stevie who quit, opting to join the girls' team so he could be a winner. Sam sulked and joined his dad on the Loser's bench, both shaking their heads, dumbfounded by the loss.

"What happened, son?"

Sam shook his head, answering, "I dunno. When did Stacie get so good?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure but if I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with Mercedes."

Sam couldn't hide the grin spreading across his face and Dwight bumped his shoulder, chuckling at his love struck boy.

"So I guess it's pretty serious, huh?"

"As serious as serious can get. She's it for me, Dad."

Dwight rose both eyebrows at Sam's tone and he rubbed his chin, thinking of how to ask the question that was on his and Mary's minds.

"And she knows?"

Sam turned to look at Mercedes helping Stevie with his stance as they played out the final frames of the game.

"I told her that I would propose one day but I think I led her to believe that it would be a few years off but the way I feel now...if I could, I would marry her tomorrow. But she's got a little over a year left and I'm trying to lock up this internship before graduation. The timing's all wrong."

He hung his head, suddenly depressed by how far away marriage seemed.

Dwight patted him on the back, stating, "I figured as much but as long as she knows how you feel and you know how she feels, it'll be alright. Sure, it'll take a lil time for you two to line your ducks in a row and once the timing's right, you'll be where you need to be and in the position to give me a bunch of grandkids to spoil rotten."

Sam laughed, already envisioning the arguments they would have over his own kids.

"I wouldn't mind you two having one early."

Dwight snickered at the confused expression on Sam's face, adding, "How do you think we ended up with you?"

Sam had done the math long ago but the confirmation made him snicker.

"Really, Dad?"

"Just saying, if it happened, I wouldn't be disappointed."

Sam nodded slowly as he said, "Good to know but I'm pretty sure that's a few years off, _way _off."

Dwight held up his hands like a shield and replied, "Okay, I get it. I just want you to know that we're here for you and we're really happy for you because she's a great girl."

Dwight's eyes traveled over to the rest of the group as he continued,"Now that you found you a good one, make sure you keep her."

Sam looked back at Mercedes who was holding Stacie's hands as they danced together.

"I intend to," he affirmed as he continued watching.

[...]

Sam had been prepared to drive Mercedes to the house to pick up her car then spend the night over at her place but on the way back from the hotel, she requested they make a stop at Keating Park.

They were holding hands while they walked around the moonlit path surrounding Lake Roeger in comfortable silence, neither feeling pressured to speak. When they made it halfway around the lake she finally said something.

"Santana's mad at me."

He stopped walking, turning to face her as he asked, "About the situation with Tina?"

Mercedes looked away, frowning as she replied, "She thinks I tried to hurt her on purpose by exposing one of her weaknesses and now she's reeling because she can't deal with the fact that someone may actually love her and she took it out on me when I'm just trying to help her realize that she can't keep pushing people away because they won't always come back to deal with her bullshit!"

She took a deep breath, attempting to recover after her mini-tirade while he stared at her blankly.

A full minute passed and when he still hadn't say anything, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

She eyed him suspiciously and when he tucked in his bottom lip, she knew he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Oh my God! I'm seriously upset and you think it's all a joke!"

She stormed off and he couldn't hold it in anymore, clutching his side while laughing to the point of tears. When he finally recovered, she was well on her way to the parking lot. He broke into a sprint, catching her seconds before she hit the pavement.

Struggling in his grasp, she shouted, "Let me go! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Mercy, I'm sorry."

"I don't care; let me go!"

"I wasn't laughing at you, okay, I kinda was but I've never seen you so upset before and you said all of that without taking a breath. I'm amazed and oddly turned on."

She stopped trying to escape and he loosened his grip enough that she was finally able to get away. Whipping around to face him, she scowled, visibly upset that he would find a way to perv over her predicament. She was aware that he was an insufferable horndog but this took the cake.

But before she could air her grievances, he spoke again.

"Santana's a smart girl. She knows that you're right but she would rather pretend that you're not because it hurts that much. You've known her longer than I have and whatever happened in her past must have really did a number on her so she found a way to cope with it. Until she's ready to really deal with it, you can't do anything more for her and I know she's your best friend but maybe it's time to give her space. Maybe that will allow her to let Tina in and then we call all be happy and continue our double dates and movie marathons."

Mercedes wiped away the tear that was trickling down her face, stating in a voice barely above a whisper, "But I don't want to let her go."

The heartbreak etched so clearly on her face mirrored the one in his heart. He kissed her forehead then held her tightly as he said, "You don't have to let her go, just give her a little time and she'll come around. I have a feeling it won't take long."

She nodded as she silently prayed that he was right. They stayed that way for a few moments then they parted, naturally falling back into step while holding hands on their way to the parking lot. As they neared it, she stopped walking and he looked back at her with a raised brow.

"I'm not quite ready to leave yet."

"Mercy, it's almost eleven and it's been a long day-"

She didn't even wait for him to complete his thought as she dragged him to the set of picnic tables situated underneath Wright Pavillion.

She kissed him eagerly, grabbing at his shirt to pull him down to her level. He instantly forgot what he was going to say, opting to allow her persistent tongue full access to his mouth. She flicked her tongue against his then licked the roof of his mouth before using her teeth to nick the tip of his tongue, dragging it out of place then releasing it in favor of his juicy bottom lip. She unbuttoned his jeans as her teeth grazed the tiny bumps of his inner lip. He moaned when her fingertips dipped inside his boxers to slowly stroke his aching erection.

She continued kissing him when he started unbuttoning her jeans, stuffing his hand inside her panties to cup her pussy. She widened her stance to grant him better access and he thanked her by jerking her clit up and down. She continued stroking him at a nice pace but she could tell he wanted more than what her hand could provide. She kicked off her shoes then dragged his jeans to his ankles, looking up at his dick the whole time. He peered down at her just in time to see her take him all the way into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!"

She was amazed that she was able to fit as much as she was inside her, especially considering the strain she felt at the corners of her mouth. Whatever didn't fit inside her mouth, she stroked with her right while her left cupped his balls. She licked the tip of his dick, paying special attention to the glans and underside, leisurely licking before taking him all the way back in her mouth while continuing to work her hand up and down his shaft.

With eyes half-closed, he stared down to find her looking up at him while making sucking noises around his cock. He shook while she juggled then caressed his balls, trying his best not to bust but finding it hard when she whimpered and moaned while sucking him off. Reaching his limit, he back away and forced her upright, tugging her jeans along with her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and he backed her against the table, lifting her left leg before thrusting his dick deep inside her. She leaned on the table, nails digging into the splintered wood, the impact from his thrusts causing her bare ass to brush against the rough surface.

He gritted his teeth, focused solely on making her come as hard as he was going to. He lifted her just enough to where she could sit on the top, grabbing then pulling her legs over his forearms, her ass suspended in air as he rapidly pounded in and out of her. She reached down and rubbed her clit and the sight of her getting herself off while he was fucking her made him thrust double-time, her walls nearly crushing his dick as he dug even deeper. Her thick cream coated his dick, the excess seeping out and sliding down her crack as she her shoulders shook with the orgasm that was building in her abdomen. Squeezing her eyes closed, she shouted, "Sam! Shit, it's so fucking good!"

He rocked on his heels, jerking his hips upwards, making her moan deeply, her fingertips working her clit overtime as her walls contracted rhythmically around him.

"Awww shit, oh fuck yes! Oh my God! Yes, yes, fu-oooooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

He breathed through her thrashing, cum swirling in his balls, rushing towards his shaft. He watched as her shakes dwindled to tiny tremors and finally stillness. She glanced at him as his movements slowed and he filled her body with seed, his palm grazing her belly as the last few drops spilled. He arched his back on the last thrust, grunting when the rush ceased. Her fingertips danced over his hand and their gazes locked momentarily then he looked away from the question in her eyes that he wasn't quite ready to answer.

He pulled out slowly and fixed his clothes before retrieving hers. They didn't speak while she got dressed and after she was finished, they walked towards the parking lot in awkward silence, both wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So... any theories about what's going on with Sammy? Tell me more, tell me more! Until next update!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the incredible response to the last chapter! I hope I answered all of the questions with this update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, donation!"<p>

Tina frowned as she retrieved the brand new package of jersey bed sheets from the _TAKE_ pile on her bedroom floor.

"But these are really nice and I haven't even used them yet! My Gran got 'em for me."

Santana poked out her bottom lip disapprovingly, eyeing the sheets like they had called her a musty bitch.

"This skin does not do jersey and if those sheets make it to our bed, I won't be doing _you_. I'm just sayin'."

She casually studied her nails and when she heard the plop of the package landing on the donation pile, she clapped and sang, "Mercy, I think we need another box."

Mercedes was supposed to be taping up boxes in the common room but her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of him.

It had been two weeks since that fateful night in the park and after they returned to the frat house, they went straight to sleep, completely exhausted from the events of the day. The next morning she was leaving for English and she could tell something was off by the way he hugged her goodbye. It was terse and a little cold, like he had somewhere he needed to be. While she expected a lengthy kiss with tongue she only received a quick peck on the cheek. At the time she didn't think anything of it because she figured he was nervous about his upcoming interview for an internship at a graphic design firm near campus but now she was certain there was more to the story.

Something was definitely off and she couldn't figure it out so the situation turned from awkward to just plain weird. Up until that point nearly everything about their relationship had come so easily but now it seemed like work just to spend time together. Whenever she would try to talk about the off vibe, he would either change the subject or deny that something was wrong. It was odd and unsettling and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Nena!"

Santana waved her hands in front of Mercedes' face, bringing her back to the present.

"How was Saturn? I hear the rings are amazing this time of year!"

Mercedes eyes shot to the ceiling in an exaggerated roll and Santana smirked.

"My bad, wrong galaxy. You must have visited Svans Eam where everything's Avatar Blue and the currency is comic books."

Mercedes rolled her eyes again while she finished the box she was taping, handing it over to Santana who then handed it to Tina.

"So, am I going to have to use my special powers to make you tell me what's wrong or should I just call Sam?"

Mercedes gasped, muttering, "You wouldn't!"

"How long have we known each other? Girl, I'm messier than a Maury Povich paternity test reveal. My hair is so shiny cuz I use Messé. You know how some people get joint pain when it rains? Well, my lip quivers when mess is near and my lip has been twitching all fucking day! It's my life force. Now that that's been established, spill."

Santana got comfortable on the couch and waited while Mercedes tried to think of a starting point.

"I don't know. I go over that day in my mind and I can't find anything wrong. Everything went fine with his family and that night was really special."

Santana pursed her lips with a raised brow as she said, "I bet it was. The freaks definitely came at night. Let me find out y'all enjoy the Great Outdoors."

Mercedes sighed, choosing to ignore Santana's rudeness as she continued, "But ever since then...things have been..."

"Fucked up?"

"No. Just... different."

Santana tilted her head in confusion, reminding Mercedes of a curious puppy as she asked, "Is he witholding the dick?"

Mercedes shook her head emphatically, "Hell to the no!"

"Good, so it's not serious then. Has he found out about the internship yet?"

"No, I thought that was it but he was waiting to hear about it before then so I have no idea what it could be."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

They both turned their heads, watching intently as Tina took a seat on the coffee table.

"Mercy, it's the only way to find out what's wrong because we could sit around playing guessing games for eternity but you'll never know until you're straight with him and he's straight with you."

Santana looked at her girlfriend with so much pride, clearing her throat before saying, "Boo is right. By the way, I owe you big time because if you hadn't meddled-"

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak when Santana shot her a 'girl, please' look.

"As I was saying, if you hadn't meddled, we wouldn't be moving in together due to my stupidity."

Tina and Mercedes both raised a "Praise" hand accompanied by yells of "Amen!" and "Speak on it!" while Santana pouted.

"Okay, okay, okay I can admit that I am bullheaded at times."

Tina smirked and Santana made the necessary correction.

"Most of the time but you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do."

Tina leaned forward with her lips puckered and Santana kissed her sweetly, their lips smacking loudly and for once Mercedes was jealous.

After English class, Mercedes headed back to the apartment and found Santana leaning over the kitchen counter sobbing quietly, her head buried inside her folded arms. Just as she approached to ask what was wrong, Santana moaned loudly, her fingers clawing at the smooth granite of the countertop. She arched her back while rolling her hips and it didn't take long for Mercedes to figure out what was happening. She was about to run to the safety of her room when Santana looked up and their eyes locked.

"Hey, girl! Forgot that you were coming back early."

Mercedes blushed, wanting to avert her eyes but she was so in shock that she couldn't help but stare.

"Uh...hey..."

Santana wasn't the least embarrassed by getting caught, grinning as she backed away from the counter and smoothed down her dress. Extending her hands outward she gave Tina a boost who turned around and waved at Mercedes, wiping Santana's essence away with a finger that she immediately licked. Mercedes just stood there with her mouth agape while they held hands, practically skipping to Santana's room so Tina could finish what she started.

Although she was happy Santana had finally taken her advice and she and Tina were basking in afterglow, she was sad because it seemed like her relationship was heading in the opposite direction. She just wanted everyone to be happily in love but apparently it was too much to ask because the universe was one bitter bitch.

"Awww, Mercy, everything will be okay."

Mercedes once again snapped herself out of her thoughts, glancing at a concerned Tina then Santana.

Santana grabbed Mercedes' hand and said, "You wanna know something that I recently learned?"

Mercedes nodded and Santana continued, "Once you find love, you have to do everything you can to keep it. So fight."

Tina held Mercedes' other hand and Mercedes squeezed both, a small smile forming on her lips as she showed gratitude for their support.

"Thank you."

"_No hay problema_. Now can we get back to packing up my baby's things? I'm trying to make this thing official."

Tina grinned then said, "You could always put a ring on it!"

Mercedes turned to Santana, prepared for a freakout but Santana smiled shyly while replying, "In due time."

Mercedes teared up, her heart swelling with pride because Santana had come so far in such a short amount of time.

"Let's do this!"

The girls went to work and in no time, all of Tina's belongings were packed up and ready to be taken to the apartment. There was a knock on the door and Tina ran to answer it. Puck and Sam were standing outside and she stepped back to let them in.

Puck rubbed his hands together as he asked, "We ready?"

Santana yelled, "Hell yes!"

Tina, Santana and Puck began taking boxes out to Sam's truck while Sam and Mercedes stood awkwardly in the common room.

"So, have you heard anything yet?"

Sam shook his head while she nodded sympathetically.

"Well, at least you're still in the running."

"Yeah."

Mercedes frowned and was seconds away from a complete breakdown when Puck wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders, pulling them all together.

"We could sure use your help."

Patting both of their backs, he walked away and Mercedes glanced at Sam before picking up a box and leaving the apartment.

Sam watched her walk away, wanting to call her back and explain his behavior but instead he said nothing.

It only took a couple of hours to move Tina into the apartment and the girls decided to celebrate over pizza.

Mercedes eyes sparkled expectantly as she asked, "Babe, are you coming with us?"

Sam winced as he replied, "I wish I could but we have a chapter meeting at the house."

Mercedes' face fell and her lips formed an 'o' as she shook her head sadly.

"Okay, then I'll see you tonight."

"Yep. Bye."

He started to walk out then at the last second he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Puck said his goodbyes before dragging Sam out of the apartment, waiting until they got inside of the truck to go off.

"Dude, what the fuck was that? We don't have a meeting!"

Sam gripped the steering wheel and sighed, feeling like the biggest tool for lying to her again.

"I know."

"Then why did you do that? Why are you avoiding her?"

"I dunno, man, got a lot of things on my mind."

"Bullshit! For months you two have been inseparable now all of a sudden you can't be around her. Da fuck's going on?"

Sam pulled out of the parking lot, avoiding Puck's question by focusing on the road.

"Look, if you're going to break up with her, just do it. Don't drag this shit out because Mercedes deserves better than that."

Sam clenched his jaw tightly, taking a few deep breaths before responding, "We're not breaking up. _Ever_. I love her too much to let her go."

"Well what is your problem?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

"Because Mercedes is perfect and you're a piece of shit."

Sam grinned at Puck's accurate assessment.

"You're right. I guess I just feel guilty because I've been a little distant lately and I don't know how to make things right."

Puck eyed Sam like he was a stranger, asking, "But you worship the ground she walks on so why are you holding back now?"

"The conversation with my dad has been bothering me."

"Your dad? I thought you said everything went great."

"It did but we were talking about the future and I let it slip that I was thinking of when to propose."

Sam glanced over at Puck who was already staring back at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know why I'm shocked but I am. Dude..."

"I know but he was excited and said that he wouldn't mind if we gave him some grandkids, married or not and that got me thinking crazy things."

"Well, I kind of understand his excitement because Mercedes is an awesome girl but was he serious?"

"One thing my dad doesn't fuck around with is family and my parents consider Mercedes family. It really is amazing how everything is just falling into place. I guess what bothered me is that I thought about the number of times we've had sex and honestly I'm surprised we don't have a couple of little ones already."

Puck grinned at that, adding, "True story but what makes you so sure she isn't?"

Sam's throat went suddenly dry and he tried to respond several times but he didn't know how to answer. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny the possibility of a pregnancy no matter how unlikely it was. They'd stop using condoms, relying solely on her taking her birth control pills faithfully.

"Aww, man, I was just shittin' you! I know you two are being careful."

Sam nodded, laughing off Puck's fuckery as he parked the truck in the driveway but he couldn't shake the uneasiness and needed to talk to Mercedes.

[...]

Mercedes had joined Tina and Santana in their room, unwinding on the bed after a hectic day. Santana was almost finished painting Mercedes toes a pastel blue and Mercedes was french-braiding Tina's hair as they rapped along to the 90's rap blasting from the iPod situated on the dresser.

"In a red red rum rum rum rum rum rum, wit a red red rum rum rum rum rum, wit a red red rum!"

Santana finished, twisting the cap back on the top coat polish before tossing it in Caboodle's trunk.

"It's Bone and Biggie, Biggie! It's Bone and Biggie, Biggie! It's Bone and Biggie, Biggie! It's Bone and Biggie, Biggie!"

Tina joined in singing, "Let's ride, let's ride, let's ride, let's ride!"

Mercedes added, "Get high, get high, get high!"

They continued singing and dancing until the music faded, giggling like pre-teens. After another hour of partying, Mercedes left to give the lovebirds some privacy, stopping to grab a beer from the fridge on the way to her room. Just as she was walking out of the kitchen, the doorbell rang and she checked the clock on the stove, raising her eyebrows because it was close to ten. Peering into the peephole, she saw Sam with his head bowed, shifting his body from side to side.

She opened the door then stepped back to allow him entry and he breezed past her standing in the middle of the room with his hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets. From his stance she could tell that he was finally ready to address the weirdness from the past two weeks.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head and she retrieved her beer from the kitchen counter then took a seat on the sofa, watching as he collected his thoughts.

She had just taken her fourth sip when he started speaking.

"Me and my dad had this conversation about you and me and he asked me about our plans and I pretty much laid out how I wanted our future to be."

Mercedes nodded slowly, her mind traveling back to the night of the sexathon and how he practically proposed, wondering if he had already changed his mind.

"Kids, our careers, the whole nine and he was excited by the possibilities. And then he mentioned... my dad-"

Sam tried figuring out how to explain it but the wording never seemed right.

Mercedes blinked hard, preparing herself for the worse, pleading, "Just tell me, Sam."

"He- he said that he wouldn't mind if we got started on the kids part."

She perked up, unsure of how to take that bit of news.

"Wait, what?"

"That's what I said! He really likes you and I guess he got a little caught up in the moment."

"A little? He's trying to get me knocked up before senior year!"

Sam shook his head, still not believing his dad had encouraged him to get her pregnant.

"So...what does that have to do with the past couple of days? I mean, you don't actually think I could be pregnant, do you?"

He gulped, quickly saying, "No."

In reality, that's exactly what he had been thinking. Earlier that evening he had driven himself crazy by googling pregnancy symptoms and why birth control failed.

She leaned forward, replying,"No? Are you sure? You look a little sick and you're not looking me in the eye."

He began pacing again and she tucked in her lips because she knew he was lying.

"Sam."

He was scratching his head, staggering back and forth as he felt a panic attack coming on.

"SAM!"

He turned to look at her and she motioned for him to take a seat next to her.

"Breathe, just breathe."

He did as he was told and she breathed along with him, helping to calm his nerves. After the initial panic wore off, she brushed away the hair that had fallen over his eyes then cupped his cheek.

"I don't want you to worry about that."

"But I was doing some research-"

She pulled back from him, trying not to laugh by biting her lip but failed when a snicker escaped.

"Research? What kind of research?"

"I looked at a few sites."

She giggled, smiling brightly at his adorkable nature, saying, "Sam, honey, stop! Please stop. Just ask me if you need to know anything. You'll drive yourself crazy coming up with all these different scenarios when you could get peace of mind from yours truly."

He smiled dumbly, a little embarrassed by his unnecessary freakout.

"So, since you had or have questions, ask away."

He hesitated, his mouth opened and ready to bombard her with questions but his courage faltered. She smiled reassuringly and he decided it was now or never.

"I um, noticed that you haven't needed me to run to CVS for _supplies_ in a while and we've been going pretty much nonstop for the past couple of months."

Her lip quivered with amusement because he refused to use certain terms.

"I switched pills so I would have fewer periods, remember?"

He nodded as he remembered their discussion from earlier in the year.

"Oh, right."

She rested her elbow on the back of the sofa, leaning against it as she studied him quietly. He twiddled his thumbs, frequently pursing his lips as he tried to come up with another question.

"Anything else?"

He watched her finish off her beer, placing the empty bottle on the coaster sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"I thought alcohol affected pills."

"It doesn't affect them; just one's judgment. It might make me forget to take my pill if I overdo it but you know I'm not a lush and..."

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and after flipping through a few screens, she handed it to him. He stared at the list of calendar events for 8:45 AM everyday. He pressed a random date and saw the reminder for _take pill._ He grinned because he knew he could count on her practicality when it came to something so important.

He handed the phone back to her and she laughed because his cheeks were fire engine red.

"My bad, baby. I just want to do things in the right order."

"Right, I get it but life is unpredictable so you still have to live."

"I know, I guess I like to freak myself out when things are going a little too smoothly."

"Boy, stop."

He grinned as he patted his lap and she happily obliged him, straddling his hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He ran his hands down her sides and under the band of her shorts as he asked, "So, we're good?"

She lifted her hips, leaning forward while eyeing his lips as she replied, "Solid as a rock."

He gazed into her eyes then stared at her moist lips, tilting his head before crushing his lips against hers. She moaned softly as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, using suction to squeeze it, sending slivers of pleasurable pain through her body. He teased her further by acting like he was releasing it only to tug it back into his mouth using his teeth. Digging her nails into the back of his neck, she gyrated against his crotch and he countered her movements with his own. It didn't take long for him to get hard and although they wanted to, they were too mentally and physically exhausted to go any further.

She buried her head in his neck and he rubbed her back, saying, "We could always cuddle."

That made her groan and not in the way she wanted.

"You don't want to cuddle with me?"

"I do after we do that other thing."

He smirked as he said, "Looks likes somebody's adDICKted."

She lifted her head and side-eyed him.

"You know I put it down."

She shook her head at his bravado, deciding to put him in his place.

"But you ain't putting anything down tonight, are you?"

He frowned, replying, "Oh that's how it is?"

She shrugged as she got up and he squinted when he saw her walking away slowly.

"I don't think so, Mercy!"

It only took three steps to catch her.

[...]

She had been watching him sleep for the past ten minutes, initially awakened by the urge to pee. After relieving herself, she slipped quietly back into bed, careful not to wake him before trying to fall back to sleep but she never did. First she stared at the ceiling hoping her eyes would get tired and sleep would come then when that didn't worked she checked her email and read a few articles on her phone. So finally she decided to flip over and watch him.

She told herself she would only look but not touch but failed in the first minute when she traced his puckered lips with a fingertip, marveling at the slight jiggle they made due to her movements. The next thing she noticed were the thick eyelashes resting on his cheeks making him look like a kid again. She was slightly perturbed that it took an eyelash curler and two coats of mascara to attain what he had naturally but she would never voice her frustration.

Her eyes drifted back to his lips and she couldn't stop herself from giving him a kiss goodnight. It was slow and sweet and she mistakenly thought it would be enough. It never would.

She lost count of the number of times she kissed him before he finally stirred to life because he was such a heavy sleeper. She often joked that he could sleep through the apocalypse, he was that bad. His actions were automatic as he kissed her back hungrily, almost as if he knew this was how it would play out all along. He helped her remove the essential articles of clothing before pulling her on top of him, his hands immediately reaching for her hips as she pressed hers against his chest.

She spread her fingers wide while lifting her ass, hissing as she slid down his dick, her walls immediately clenching around him for an enthusiastic welcome. He groaned approvingly choosing to lie still as she began to move at a steady pace, her tits bouncing after every buck of her hips. She found a nice groove and he exhaled sharply when her pussy squeezed and milked him continuously. His only response was to thrust up as she slammed down, their matching rhythm creating a see-saw motion.

Whispered moans, harsh breaths and the rhythmic creaking of bedsprings filled the room and she chased after her orgasm, forcing him to stay at the same angle by holding onto his knees. He gritted his teeth, raising his head from the pillow as he continued drilling in and out of her tight pussy. His nostrils flared and chest heaved with effort, giving as good as he got. Her eyes fluttered in time to her walls and laid on his chest, burying her head in his neck to muffle her screams.

He cupped her ass firmly with both hands, using his grip to jerk her body rapidly up and down his shaft, whispering, "Fuck it's good! Mmmhmm, your pussy's so damn sweet. Unhhh, shit!"

He held her chin, turning her face so they could kiss in between thrusts, only pausing for a moment to come. He pulled out then kissed her nose and she smiled because she was finally sleepy again.

[...]

Tina hated to cook but per their agreement, it was her night to whip up something special. She decided on spaghetti bolognese because it seemed simple enough until she realized too late how much chopping was involved. She had finally managed to get the sauce going and she was cooking the pasta when Mercedes busted through the door, running at top speed to her bathroom.

"Oh my God I'm not gonna make it! Oh Jesus, not my new leggings! Please no!"

Tina laughed, holding her stomach at the _I'm gonna pee on myself _ jig that Mercedes performed unknowingly for her pleasure. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to dinner and after a few minutes, it was just about ready in time for Santana to walk through the door.

Santana closed her eyes as she tossed her bags on the sofa, waving the aroma towards her nose as she inhaled deeply.

"It smells so good!"

Tina grinned with pride, motioning for Santana to come and taste the sauce. Handing her the spoon, she asked, "How does it taste? Be honest!"

Santana slurped a little of the sauce then immediately licked the spoon clean.

"It tastes fucking amazing! Feed me now!"

Santana grabbed her face and gave her a quick peck on the lips before running to grab plates. She almost dropped them when a shrill scream came from Mercedes' room. Tina glanced at Santana, worry etched on her face.

Santana calmly said, "I'll go."

Tina nodded as she followed her into the living room where she stopped and waited. Santana walked inside Mercedes' bedroom, glancing at Tina one last time. She instantly heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom and she steeled herself before pushing back the slightly open door.

"Mercy?"

She found her with her head buried in her lap, rocking back and forth and she started to reach out to comfort her when she spotted the box and instructions on the vanity. After a quick scan she found the stick and read the digital display. _Pregnant._

"Well, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Welp... what did you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading, commenting, reviewing, pming, messaging me on tumblr... I appreciate everything! Until next update!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N 4-24-12: Now with scene dividers. Sorry about that I keep forgetting that the document uploader strips out the separator I normally use. Hope it's easier to follow now. There's another note at the bottom.)**

**WHOA! The reaction to the last chapter was CRAY! Wow, every time I got an email, I'm not gonna lie, I cackled. You guys are so invested in the story and it just does my heart good! I think I'm finally in the zone, no, I'm definitely in the zone with WAMP and I'm so excited to write! A wee bit o' angst in this one and something a few of you have been requesting. Can you figure out what I'm talking about? Enjoy and please forgive any typos! It's late!**

* * *

><p>Tina was running on coffee and concern, amazed that she still had enough energy to blink let alone look after Mercedes. To say it had been a rough night was an understatement. Ever since Santana had found her sobbing in the bathroom, they took turns consoling her offering backrubs, <em>it'll be okays<em> and a stockpile of Kleenex because she was hysterical after the positive test result. It was unsettling to see someone who was usually put together crumble before their eyes and by the time Mercedes finally went to sleep, Tina and Santana were spent physically and emotionally, managing to sleep for a few hours before it started all over again.

With Santana out running an errand, Mercedes was solely Tina's responsibility and although she was pooped, she knew she had to be there for her friend. She took one last sip then rinsed the mug out before returning to Mercedes' room, immediately noticing that she was awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Tears started forming in Mercedes' eyes as she responded, "Like my life is over."

Tina rushed to the bed, grabbing one of Mercedes' hands as she laid down beside her.

"Don't say that. You don't know for sure. Did you get a chance to make the appointment yet?"

Mercedes nodded then said, "It's first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good, good. Just please try not to freak out until it's confirmed."

"I'm not really freaking out. Okay, I am but it's just...I feel awful because I reassured him that everything was fine. That I couldn't possibly be pregnant. He was freaking out because of the conversation with his dad and now I might actually be pregnant and everything is so incredibly fucked up right now. I took the stupid test to make him feel better and that shit backfired like a motherfucker."

Mercedes angrily wiped away the first set of tears that fell before continuing,

"I can't be pregnant. Not right now. I have too many things I need to accomplish- _we_ need to accomplish. I want to graduate, sing sold-out concerts, do some Broadway, just _live_ and I can't do all of that with a baby."

The sniffles started, this time the tears flowed continuously and Tina grabbed a handful of tissues that she handed to Mercedes.

After blowing her nose, she said, "I mean, Lord knows I've thought about having kids with Sam but this isn't how I envisioned it happening. I wanted to be settled, financially stable, hell, _married_ and for it to happen like this just makes me so mad. But at the same time, if I am..."

She paused, smiling faintly as she envisioned Sam's reaction, the pregnancy progressing and her biggest fear, the delivery.

"If I am pregnant, I want this baby. I want it so bad! But it's not the right time. Like, I can't even picture myself going to class with a belly out to here."

She placed both hands in the empty space in front of her stomach, demonstrating how far it would protrude during the latter stages of pregnancy.

"Let alone being a mother. I feel like my life just started and it's not happening to me but it is. Tina, I just don't know what to do."

Her phone buzzed, signaling a new text message. She retrieved it from the nightstand and saw that it was from Sam.

_**OMW 2 2nd interview. Lookin good. wish me luck. ilu.**_

She texted him back wishing him luck then tossed the phone back on the nightstand. From the look on Mercedes' face Tina could tell that the message was from Sam. She hesitated then asked, "Are you going to tell him? You know, before you find out for sure."

"I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to because if I'm not he would have worried for nothing but if I don't tell him and I am pregnant, he'll be upset that I didn't tell him sooner. He doesn't like it when I try to deal with the difficult stuff alone although he tries to hide his struggles from me. I don't even know what to do and I'm confused and angry, _scared_. I'm really scared."

Mercedes' face crumpled as another crying fit started prompting Tina to reach out for her and Mercedes moved into her open arms, crying for what seemed like the thousandth time. Tina patted her back as sob after sob racked her body and after she calmed down, sleep soon followed. While Mercedes was sleeping soundly on her chest, Tina allowed herself to cry out of frustration because she didn't know how to help her friend. It was one of those situations that had no easy solution so the only thing she could offer was her time and attention but she felt like even that wasn't enough. Silently she cried, making sure not to disturb Mercedes, sleep eventually claiming her.

Hours later Santana found them cuddled close to each other, completely passed out. She gently shook Tina, making her jerk out of her sleep, her movements slightly rocking Mercedes. Tina clutched her chest in panic, relieved to see that it was Santana who was motioning for her to get up quietly. Tina slowly rolled off the bed wincing when it creaked as she was getting up. She looked back at the bed to make sure Mercedes was still asleep. After confirming that she was, they both crept out of the room, cracking the door slightly.

Waiting in the living room stood a slightly taller, slender version of Mercedes, the resemblance so strong that it startled Tina. The woman was dressed in a brown bomber jacket, white t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, brown stiletto boots and a simple gold necklace with a single gold M hung around her neck. Her hair was styled in a side pony, bangs tucked casually behind her ear. In a word she was stunning and Tina couldn't help but gawk at her beauty.

Highly amused by her girlfriend's flabbergasted state, Santana cracked a smile as she started the introductions.

"T, this is Monique, Mercedes' sister and -"

"You must be Tina."

Monique smiled warmly as she stepped forward to give Tina a hug. Tina eagerly accepted the hug, her exhaustion a distant memory. Then they separated, Monique shot Santana an approving look that reddened Tina's cheeks even more.

Last night during one of Tina's shifts, Santana called Monique to apprise her of the situation. That morning Monique hopped on an early flight from Chicago and Santana picked her up from the airport. Santana knew Mercedes would be pissed off but in the long run she'd be thankful for all of the support.

Monique frowned worriedly, asking, "How is she?"

Tina sighed, shaking her head as she replied, "I think she's worse, if that's even possible. She bursts into tears at any moment and I don't think she wants to tell Sam."

Monique and Santana exchanged equally worried looks and Monique asked, "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, we both kind of fell asleep. It's been a long night."

Monique touched Tina's arm sympathetically as she said, "I want to thank you," She paused to look at Santana. "Both of you for looking after her when I couldn't."

Santana grinned, saying, "She's our girl; it's what we do."

Santana gave Monique a hug then Tina joined in and when they all pulled back, they were holding back tears.

Monique wiped the corners of her eyes then cleared her throat before saying, "Okay, well, I guess I better check in on her."

Santana nodded while Tina smiled, both wishing her luck in trying to comfort and convince Mercedes to tell Sam.

Monique peeked inside the room, checking to see if Mercedes was awake, slipping inside once she saw that she sleeping soundly. Closing the door softly behind her, she approached the bed deciding to take off her boots and jacket so she would be comfortable. She laid down beside Mercedes' sleeping form, brushing back the bangs that had fallen over her eyes instantly taking her back to their younger years when she had spent many nights looking after her while their parents were away at conferences and business dinners.

In many ways, her little sister looked the same. She still had the cherub cheeks that begged to be pinched and the doe eyes that made the hardest of hearts melt. Both had gotten her out of a lot of trouble but unfortunately neither could get her out of this situation.

Mercedes stirred in her sleep and Monique took the opportunity to finally wake her up.

"Dee...wake up."

She waited for the groan she knew was coming and giggled when Mercedes complied, kicking off the famiiar routine that started every school day. Monique gently rocked Mercedes' shoulders and Mercedes only groaned louder, refusing to wake. She then tried shaking her harder and even that didn't work. As a last resort she flicked her index finger against her thumb, popping her on the tip of her nose.

Mercedes jumped up, grabbing her nose, her eyes darting over to see whose ass needed to be kicked. When she saw that it was her sister, she bit her lip, trying to hold it together but when Monique touched her shoulder, she instantly fell apart. She had been on a non stop rollercoaster since last night and just when she thought she had recovered enough, she'd well up again. But it was different this time because everything she held back came pouring out in a seemingly unending stream of emotion.

When her hiccups finally ceased, Monique held her hand, asking, "When are you telling him?"

Her tone brooked no argument and Mercedes knew it was the right thing to do but she was antsy about it.

"Nik..."

"It's not fair for you to worry while he gets off scot-free. He needs to be the one holding your hand, coming up with a plan to get you both through this. You _have to_ tell him."

Mercedes gulped as she looked away, realizing that her sister was right.

"I'll tell him tonight."

"Why not right now?"

"Because he's in the middle of an interview."

"For a job? Good because he's going to need one."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, shaking her head but saying nothing because despite the harshness, Monique was right. There were so many things they had to consider, knowing that they'd have to rely on their parents for support. Their parents? Immediately, she began freaking out at the thought of telling her parents, wondering if Monique already did.

"You haven't told-"

"Mama and Daddy? Not yet."

Mercedes pouted at the underlying threat, knowing that her sister would spill the beans if she didn't, muttering a sarcastic "Thanks...," as she took a mind-clearing breath.

"No problem. It's the least I could do since I'm the first to graduate and you're the first to procreate."

Monique shrugged while Mercedes simply stared back at her before grabbing a pillow and hitting her upside the head.

[...]

Sam was practically bursting with excitement, counting down the seconds until he heard the doorbell ring and when it finally did, he rubbed his palms down the front of his jeans inciting taunts from a few of his frat brothers.

He ignored them, running to answer the door and when he did, he immediately knew something was wrong because her eyes were red and puffy, despite her efforts to cover it up with three rounds of eyedrops. Without a word, he let her in and took her up to his room where he closed the door. He joined her on the bed and waited for her explanation.

"I don't know how else to say it other than coming straight out with it because if I don't, I'll never find the courage to."

He squinted, alarmed by her all-business tone, wondering what the hell was going on. Ignoring his distress she pressed on, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Last night I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

Sam sat still as if he hadn't heard a word she said and Mercedes looked at him waiting for the other shoe to drop but when a few minutes passed and he still hadn't said anything, she grew concerned.

"Sam? Did you hear what I-"

"Let's get married."

Her eyes bulged and she looked down at their now joined hands, blurting out, "No."

He let go of her hands, staring back at her confused by her rejection, asking, "No? You don't want to get married?"

She looked away while replying, "Yes, I do but-"

"But what? You're having my baby so it's the next logical step."

She sighed, trying to quell her rising temper and keep the irritation out of her voice as she said, "I want all of it just not like this!"

"Well it's a little too fucking late for that, isn't it?"

He rose, pausing at the front of the bed, his back still turned.

"Don't be fucking mad at me because I don't want a fuckshit shotgun wedding!"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, replying nastily, "But we're so ready to become parents?"

"Fuck no but it is what it is!"

He brushed his hand down his face, jaw hardening as he began to pace.

"What happened with the pills?"

"Shit if I know. FYI, nothing is one hundred percent."

"I guess we're the lucky ones then."

She stared at him blankly, completely taken aback by how badly things had turned out. He wasn't just upset, he was _livid_.

"Looks like I'm going to have to turn down the offer. I need a paying gig with one on the way."

She bit her lip, unable to look at him, afraid of bursting into tears once again.

"I don't know for sure, sometimes they're inaccurate so I'm going to the doctor in the morning."

He nodded, feeling like shit for losing his cool.

They remained at an impasse for a few more moments and the longer they remained silent, the more awkward they felt. They had regressed, no longer sure how to act around one another so they avoided each other's glances until she finally got up to leave.

"My appointment's at nine at the clinic on Broad or I could just call you or whatever."

She hesitated before turning the knob, waiting for him to acknowledge what she said but pride kept him silent.

Seeing that he wasn't going to speak, she fought off her tears and walked out, the door closing with a click behind her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed rocking back and forth as he tried to come up with a plan to get them through this.

[...]

Mercedes scratched around the bandage on her forearm, annoyed that it was already causing an itch when it had been applied mere moments before. Frowning she walked back into the waiting room, pulling out her phone on her way to the door when she heard her name being called.

She turned around in time to see Sam toss a month old copy of Sports Illustrated on an end table before jogging to catch up with her.

Sam stared at her expectantly, trying to figure out the result from her body language but she gave nothing away.

She maintained the mystery when she said, "Let's, um, go somewhere else and talk."

He nodded as he followed her outside and into the breezeway that led to a small courtyard with a fountain and a few benches.

She took a seat on the most secluded bench, waiting for him to join her. He sat down gingerly, his heartbeat echoing loudly in his ears.

"I don't know for sure yet but they tested my urine and that one came back negative. They took my blood for a more definitive result which should be back in an hour."

She expected to see a look of relief flash across his face but when his brow remained furrowed, she grew concerned.

"I thought you'd be happy."

He looked down and studied the cracks in the sidewalk, unsure of where to start but knowing he needed to say something.

"I was up all night thinking about us and how our lives were going to change and how we'd make it through. I was thinking about how we sort of organize our lives into these checklists and how we can't deviate from the plan or everything will go to shit. But when I imagined us and our baby, it wasn't perfect but it was our life. You can still finish school and I worked from home because as long as I have my laptop, I can design from anywhere. It'll be hard and frustrating and we'll be exhausted but we'll survive."

Mercedes simply stared at him, her face relaxing the more he talked.

"And we don't have to get married right away. I figured I've waiting this long to find you, I can wait a couple more years."

He gave her his signature lopsided grin, hoping he was able to convey his thoughts clearly enough. Her dimpled grin let him know that he had.

She took his hand and said, "I _do _want to marry you. You have no idea how badly but I just wish that it wasn't under these circumstances. I know that life is unpredictable and I'm learning to just roll with it but it's hard."

He gripped her hand tighter, reaffirming his commitment.

"I'm in this, all the way."

"I know and I love you."

"I love you, too."

"It isn't an ideal situation but it's ours. It's us."

He kissed the back of her hand then said, "_Always_ us."

"No matter what."

He repeated, "No matter what."

"Good."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they sat in companionable silence until her phone rang loudly. She retrieved it from her purse, checking the display before answering.

"Hello?"

"It's Dr. Flores. I have your results but I'd prefer to discuss them in person. Are you nearby?"

She looked at Sam then answered, "Yes. We can be there in five minutes."

"See you in a few minutes, then."

"Okay, bye."

She hung up, clutching her phone in a death grip. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he asked, "What's up?"

"She wants us to meet with her in person. Something's wrong."

He held her chin turning her to face him, pressing, "What do you mean?"

"If everything was fine, she would just tell me if I was pregnant or not. Her voice was too calm. Something's wrong."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen and she bent over with a hiss.

Sam held her tightly, his voice shaky as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Mercedes winced, holding her breath as the pain eventually subsided.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

She blinked hard, writing it off as a psychosomatic episode, unwilling to label it anything else out of fear.

"Let's go."

He raised an eyebrow, stating, "If you're sure."

His concern warmed her heart and she nodded as she stood, reaching for his hand.

Together they walked down the pathway and towards the answer that could change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>*troll face* U mad? *ducks all the tomatoes cuz I'm flawless* You can wait a couple of days, right? I can't wait for your reactions to the double trolling. *skips away*<strong>

**(the other note: I can't even believe the response to this chapter! Like I cried a little, tbh. So amazed that people like this story so much! Thank you all!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just when I think you guys can't possibly be more awesome than you already are, you surprise me! Dude, I never thought this story would turn into what it's become and I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, the alerts, the pm's and tumblr love. It's mind boggling!**

**So, I'm surprised I was even able to finish this chapter do to some RL stuff. If you follow me on tumblr, you already know about it. *sigh* Anyway, I didn't draw out the results and they brought sexy back! I know a few of you were disappointed by the lack of sexytimes in the last chapter *cough* ANN *cough* in addition to the cliffhanger. You should be very pleased with this installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dr. Flores had been reading Mercedes' chart for so long Jesus came back twice then opened a winery and a chain of Panera Breads. At least that's what it felt like to Mercedes. It was simple; either she was pregnant or she wasn't. She needed to know so she could plan accordingly.<p>

During the wait, her mind wandered and came up with a bunch of questions that couldn't be answered until the most important one had been addressed. For instance, should she trade in her sexy coupe for a carbon copy crossover hybrid? Should she start looking for another two bedroom apartment for her and the baby? And Sam? Maybe. Yes, they should definitely move in together, sooner rather than later because he'll want to be there for every step. How long should they wait to get married? Surely before she started showing. Then again it was a new era, she could get married and have her child in the wedding party and no one would care.

Another _mmmhmm _from Dr. Flores snapped her back to the present and Mercedes was about to turn into Jules Winnfield, silently double dog daring her to say _mmmhmm_ one more time. This wasn't a reality show so there was no need for all of the dramatic pauses, over analyzing and unnecessary fuckery. Just get to the point already, damn!

Mercedes glanced over at Sam and he was equally frustrated, his lips were in a thin line and he was staring so hard she thought the doctor would burst into flames like he was starring in _Firestarter II: Bitch Better Have My Test Results_. She held his hand and he turned to face her, mouthing an _I love you_ just as Dr. Flores began speaking.

"You're not pregnant."

She immediately clutched Sam's hand tighter as she took her first full breath since entering the room, her heartbeat slowing to a normal rhythm. She looked over at Sam to see how he was taking the news, noting that he seemed relieved but his smile didn't feel genuine.

"But there is one thing that concerns me. While reviewing your test results, I noticed an imbalance in your estrogen levels."

Mercedes dropped Sam's hand, asking nervously, "That's bad, right?"

"Not necessarily but I'd like to try something."

Dr. Flores searched through her desk drawers animatedly, pausing when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pharmaceutical starter packet whose contents rattled as she handed it to Mercedes who immediately recognized it as a slightly different version of the birth control pills she was taking now.

"I want to start you on the low-estrogen version to see if that corrects the imbalance."

Mercedes began reading the attached brochure so Dr. Flores directed her attention to Sam, "You will need a backup method of birth control until we retest her blood in a couple of months. If everything is fine, you can go back to using one method."

They both asked, "What if it's not?"

Dr. Flores glanced back at Mercedes, replying, "We would run more tests and do an ultrasound."

Seeing the panic beginning to spread across Mercedes' face, she quickly said, "But we're not there yet."

Mercedes nodded but still looked worried and Sam grabbed her hand while Dr. Flores wrote the prescription. When she was finished, she handed the slip to Mercedes who rose from her seat to accept it.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Flores."

Dr. Flores smiled warmly as she stood then said, "No problem. See you in a couple months. It was nice meeting you, Sam."

Sam followed Mercedes to the door as he replied, "You as well. Goodbye."

After making the follow-up appointment, they walked out of the building in a daze. The facts had been laid out but it was taking a while for both of them to process everything.

Mercedes tested out the words, wondering if the results would change depending on the way she spoke them.

"I'm not pregnant. This is good news, right?"

Sam frowned then tried to smile but instead looked as if he was in excruciating pain.

"Part of me was kind of hoping... is that stupid? I know it would have been hard as hell raising a kid when we're just starting our lives but damn if I didn't want it."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, swaying from side to side to alleviate some of his pent up energy.

"No, it's not. The idea of a family is great but we're not ready for the reality yet. I don't want to fast forward to the future when we've barely had time to enjoy the present, no matter how appealing it may be."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing, "I want us to continue growing stronger. I am a little disappointed but I know it's for the best. It'll happen one day and when it does, we'll be ready for it."

He grinned at her astute assessment, running his hands down her sides debating whether or not to cup her ass then deciding it wasn't a good idea. These days a cough could lead to sex and if anything got started, he didn't think he could wait to have her until they bought condoms. So to be on the safe side, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her tenderly and they hugged, their disappointment dwindling the longer they stayed in each other's arms. By the time they parted, the baby that wasn't had faded to the background. They had each other and for now, that was enough.

Together they walked hand-in-hand to the Walgreen's located around the corner. Mercedes dropped off her prescription while Sam immediately headed for the contraceptive aisle. He passed by the diapers and baby wipes, scanning the packages for a moment before heading down to the opposite end where a gallery of condoms awaited. He started to grab his usual box when his eyes wandered down to the variety packs. After perusing several choices, he picked the one with eight different varieties, rushing to the register.

Mercedes sat on the bench beside the pharmacy's pick up window, figuring it was time to let Monique know she wasn't going to be an aunt.

Monique answered, "Well?"

"Both were negative."

Mercedes pulled the phone away from her ear to preserve her hearing as Monique shouted and celebrated on the other end.

"Praise you, Jesus! Precious Lord...AMEN!"

Mercedes could clearly envision Monique doing the Wobble, Cha Cha Slide, Dougie and if the Spirit really hit her, the Roger Rabbit, all in the name of Jesus or ratchetness, most likely both. She waited for her big sister to calm down, almost tempted to go look at nail polishes because she was taking so long to finish backing it up like a U-haul truck.

An out of breath Monique finally returned to the phone, saying, "Okay, okay, okay- whoo!"

Mercedes asked impatiently, "You're good now?"

"YAAAAS! I'm just so glad because the timing and everything. It's just too soon."

"Right, I'm happy too."

"So what happened? Did he show up?"

"Yes, he was there and he was great. We talked and worked things out, made some decisions and we're really good. I love him so much."

"He seems like a great guy but I wouldn't know since I haven't met him yet."

The bitterness was apparent and Mercedes sighed as she said, "Fine, you can meet him tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"_Because_."

"Because what?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Monique sucked her teeth, her voice full of disdain.

"Oh I see, you two haven't learned a damn thing and are really trying to make me a damn aunt. I am too young for that."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, asking the Lord for strength as she replied, "We're going to be safe."

"And how did that work out for you last time?"

"Oh my God, Nik! Stop giving me a hard time about this."

"I'm not the one that'll be giving you a hard time tonight."

Mercedes' jaw dropped and she looked around, wondering if she had given some poor unsuspecting senior a one-way ticket to paradise. Thankfully no one was around but she was still annoyed.

"Nik, we're going to get married-"

"Say that again?"

"We're going to get married-"

"Who are you? Put Dee back on the phone!"

Mercedes was afraid to roll her eyes again, fearing that they'd actually get stuck this time so she took a deep breath before responding.

"Nik, stop it! I am allowed to change my mind."

Monique grunted, "Well that only means that he has a license to twerk because boy must be putting it down, up and sideways for you to reverse your stance on marriage. Got you doodling in your notebook during the day and screaming like a banshee at night. He's okay in my book but I still want to grill him. It's panini time!"

Mercedes shook her head, not allowing herself to be played by her sister. She was positive that Sam would do just fine. He never got pressed unless he was underneath her and even then, she never received a single complaint.

"He's not easily intimidated so good luck with that!"

"Please if anything you need to be wishing him luck. I have my ways."

"We'll just have to see then. I think my prescription's ready so I'll see you _tomorrow_."

"You don't have to rub the fact that you're about to get dicked down in my face."

"I'm not, I'm just sayin' don't call unless it's important because it's a celebration! Oh and can you relay the good news to S & T?"

"I got it covered. Alright, well Wrap It Up and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Nik!"

"Love you, too, Dee! Get 'em girl!"

The line went dead before she could say anything back. Shaking her head she put away her phone and after paying for her prescription, she left to look for Sam only to find him approaching with his rather large purchase.

Pointing to the bag, she asked, "What's in there?"

Sam winked, "Something for later. You ready?"

"I'm always ready, you know that!"

Smiling slyly, she linked her arm with his and they headed towards the exit.

Not ready to go home just yet, they went for sushi since she was finally able to eat it without worry then caught a late movie before driving back to the frat house. They took a quick shower together, somehow managing to keep their hands to themselves until they were in his room.

Sam stood with his back to her, messing around with the contents from the Walgreen's bag. While he worked, her eyes roved over his bare back, focusing on the diamond that comprised his lower back muscles. Her eyes continued traveling down and over his ass and she swiped her tongue over her top lip, trying to hold in her desire but ultimately failing by the time she reached his calves.

Finally done, he turned around and caught sight of her right hand moving rhythmically between her legs, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Her index and middle fingers spread her labia open before digging in and out of her hole, slowly at first then rapidly. Her tits bounced, nearly clapping together as she rode her own hand. He remained quiet, thoroughly enjoying the show his beautiful girl was giving him. Needy little sounds escaped her throat and her free hand played with her nipples; pulling, twisting, rolling and pinching them. Her hips jerked and he knew she was about come because her shoulders were shaking. She stuffed three fingers deep in her box and came with her hips suspended mid-air. She convulsed then collapsed on the bed, her knees turned inward, her thighs trapping the hand whose fingers remained inside her.

Licking her lips, she stroked her mons contentedly, casually drawing her legs up and down while pointing her toes. He stared at the cream dripping all over his sheets, fucking his closed fist. Her eyes flew open when she heard his groans. Sitting up on her elbows, she watched him jerk off, his upper lip twitching as he concentrated on busting a good one. She figured she'd help him out by bringing her drenched hand to her mouth. Strings of her essence connected her fingers and she broke them using the tip of her tongue then she sucked each individual finger before sticking all three in her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned waiting for the strangled cry she knew was coming. He groaned loudly, breathing harshly as he came into a wad of Kleenex, gritting his teeth as his hips jerked one final time with the last of his cum. He disposed of the tissues, turning to face her once more, holding a purple satchel in his hands.

She smirked, sitting with her hands behind her, rocking her right knee back and forth, waiting for him to reveal what he had been doing earlier.

"I thought since we're forced to use them, we should make it fun so in this bag are different kinds of condoms and one of us gets to pick one and the other gets to pick the starting position."

She chuckled, grinning as she said, "So like sex twister without having to spin or flip anything?"

He nodded, "You in?"

She bit her lip then nodded, reaching towards the satchel with zeal. She mixed the condom packets well, twirling them around then handed it back to him.

"Your idea so you go first."

He picked one, arching an eyebrow while reading the label.

"Ribbed and studded with warming gel."

She squealed excitedly, quickly yelling out "Doggy!"

He had a feeling that would have been her request no matter what.

She knelt on the bed, primed to turn around when he stopped her.

"Not on the bed."

She shrugged as she got up and walked over to the dresser.

"Not there, either."

She frowned then watched as he rolled the ottoman in front of the bed.

He straddled it then slid the condom over his stiff dick. Patting the vacant space in front of him, he encouraged her to join him. She was a little wary but ultimately decided to sit down. He gently pushed her forward, her hardened nipples dragged against the rough fabric and she bit back a moan.

He forced her to lie down, instructing, "Grab your ankles."

She stilled, wondering for a second if he was kidding but she knew he never did when it came to sex. She complied, the tension in her muscles caused her legs to shake and his dick to ache. Her ass had always been his favorite work of art but now, it was his favorite thing period. Grabbing the base of his dick, he leisurely dragged the studded tip up and down her slit and she gasped at the sensation, the motion imitating the warmth of his tongue. She hissed, closing her eyes tightly as he continued stroking her, sporadically slipping the tip inside her. Her ass jiggled and he had to look away lest he blow his load before they really got started.

"Please, Sam... I need it so fucking bad!"

He grunted, tucking in his lips as he pulled her hips back, his dick sliding in deep. The ridges and bumps on the condom had her convulsing already and he had barely moved. She abruptly let go of her ankles, clawing at the ottoman for relief she knew wouldn't come until she did. Her walls clenched hard around him and his head rocked while his hips propelled forward. Digging his nails into her hips, he dragged her back and forth across the cushion, arching his back so he could go in deep and graze her spot.

With one eye opened and the other closed, she repeated, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...," a mantra that incited him to thrust maniacally. The tip of his dick tapped directly on her spot and she sobbed, begging for relief. Noting her distress, he pulled her up and rested her against his shoulder, clutching both breasts for leverage. She was trying to hold in her moans, afraid that his frat brothers would hear them fucking.

He whispered roughly against her ear, "Don't hold back. Let me hear how good I'm fucking you."

The tone of his voice made her walls milk his cock and he hissed, "Fuck!"

"Sam, it's so fucking good, oh my God! Right fuckin' there, please don't stop! Fuck me good, fuck me so good!"

He rolled his hips like a belly dancer and she reached behind her, grabbing onto his hips to keep him in that position.

He rubbed the tip of his middle finger against her engorged clit and she stilled, her head falling forward as her walls fluttered around him. She cried out, then slapped a hand over her mouth slightly embarrassed by her outburst. He took both of her arms and pinned them behind her back, holding one wrist in his hand and trapping the other between their bodies while his free hand continued to stimulate her clit.

Leaning forward, he whispered, "I want them all to know how well you take this dick. SCREAM!"

She whimpered, still trying to hold back when he jackhammered in and out of her with precision. She gasped then screamed, "Fuck, oh shit, I'm fuckin' coming! OH MY GOD! SO FUCKING GOOD, SHIT, UNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She wailed as he continued to pound, their skin slapping against each other. He sounded inhuman when his cum gushed out of dick, gradually filling the condom to the brim with his load. To his surprise, she was still coming, her body shaking uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her caressing her breasts slowly while gently sucking on the side of her neck. She trembled, rocking her hips as he pumped.

"I love you, Mercedes."

She nodded, too weak to speak.

"I'm so glad I found you."

Mercedes shivered then collapsed against his shoulder, shaking as she finally came back down. Sam held her, kissing her shoulder before helping her to the bed. He left to clean himself off and when he returned she was already fast asleep. He grinned to himself because Operation Mixed Bag had been a rousing success.

[...]

"So, are you nervous?"

Mercedes approached her front door, spinning her key ring around her finger.

Sam shrugged confidently, answering in an exaggerated twang, "She'll love me."

She shook her head as she opened the door and walked in with him following closely behind.

They encountered Monique and... Puck laughing over a cup of coffee. Monique was wearing a robe while Sam noticed that Puck was in the same clothes as the day before.

Sam glanced over at Mercedes who was staring intently, her mouth falling open in shock. Feeling eyes on them, Monique and Puck turned towards them not the least bit ashamed.

Puck was all smiles as he greeted them, "Hey guys!"

Mercedes muttered, "Hey," while Sam nodded his head.

Puck stood and said, "It was nice... catching up, Nik. Thanks for the _coffee_." Mercedes looked at Sam and mouthed, "Catching up?"

Puck gave Monique a kiss on the cheek then whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. She tried to stop the smile from forming, laughing even harder when she couldn't. Puck ran to give Mercedes a peck on the cheek and slapped Sam's shoulder.

"Later!"

He walked out, closing the door behind him and Mercedes' brow furrowed as she looked back at her sister.

Monique stood, walking towards them with her hand extended as she addressed Sam.

"You must be Sam. I'm Monique."

* * *

><p><strong>*sips tea* Are you happy about the results? Did you enjoy the sexytimes? What do you think about Ponique (the most perfect ship name of all time)? Let me know! Thanks for reading! Until next update. xxxxxx.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the pm's, alerts, reviews and tumblr love. This update is humorous, hot and heartbreaking. That's all you get! Read, enjoy, review! xx**

* * *

><p>Sam took Monique's offered hand in his, shaking it firmly with a huge grin that made Monique laugh at his enthusiasm.<p>

"Nice to meet you...finally!"

She nodded and was about to reply the same when she felt herself being dragged away towards Mercedes' room.

"What the fu-"

Mercedes interjected, huffing with effort as she yelled over her shoulder, "I think we came a little too early so I'm going to help her get ready! We'll be right back, Sam!"

Sam watched in amusement as Mercedes pulled her inside, waiting until the door slammed shut before howling with laughter. He fell back against the sofa, collapsing into a heap as his body quaked.

After closing the door, Mercedes crossed her arms as she approached Monique who feigned nonchalance. Cutting straight to the chase, she asked, "What happened between you and Noah?"

Monique folded her arms at her sister's accusatory tone, shrugging as she said, "We went out to dinner and he showed me around town."

Mercedes squinted skeptically, knowing that Puck's quick escape meant a lot more happened.

Tilting her head, she asked,"That's _all?_"

Monique smiled wickedly, "I don't kiss and tell."

"You don't kiss and tell?" Mercedes peered at the ceiling not believing that Puck and her sister were an actual _thing_. "Nik, why him? Of all the boys on campus, why _Puck_?"

Monique side eyed Mercedes, pissed at the way his name rolled off her lips, as if he was some disease she needed to avoid catching. Little Sister may only see him as the occasional asshole with a heart of gold but she knew him on a deeper level. Since she wasn't able to define what they were yet, she couldn't reveal much to Mercedes but she'd be damned if she'd let her speak ill of him.

"Why _not_ Puck? First of all, he's fine as hell. Second, he's liked me since y'all were in diapers," She raised her hand when Mercedes tried to interrupt her. "And we have a good time together so I figured what the hell! What else was I gonna do since my dear sister abandoned me for the Blond Schlong?"

Mercedes frowned at Monique's sarcastic diss but remained silent until she removed her robe. At Mercedes' gasp, Monique looked down at the various passion marks covering her torso, smiling at Puck's handiwork.

"Yeah, well, Puck definitely knows how to _scratch_. I don't know why it took me so long to get with a college boy because they sure know how to eat but I bet you already knew that."

Monique arched an eyebrow when Mercedes opened then rapidly closed her mouth, avoiding her eyes as she looked around the room. Monique squealed at the silent confession.

"I knew that big-lipped freak was a muff muncher! I ain't even mad, though! I say lie back and let them do what they do best."

Mercedes could only shake her head as Monique sifted through her luggage for something to wear, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a green sweater.

"You know, I always wondered about the mohawk but in retrospect, it was quite useful last night. Oh and don't worry, we did it everywhere except your bed. And we used some of your condoms since they were collecting dust."

Monique chuckled when Mercedes covered her face with her hands, muffling her groan of embarrassment. If she could keep the discussion focused entirely on sex, maybe she'd have enough time to think about the feelings she was developing.

"It was a one-time- no wait," Monique looked at the ceiling as she silently counted. "_Six-time_ thing and it won't be happening again because I'm leaving tomorrow, okay?"

Mercedes smirked then said, "Thank heaven for small miracles! It's going to take days to wipe down everything you two touched!"

"Heffa, remember I took off work because I thought I was going to have to break my foot off in some Tennessee ass."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, more grateful than ever that she wasn't pregnant.

"But thankfully you won't have to!"

Monique nodded then muttered, "Well, I guess I can chip in for some Clorox wipes and maybe use the Magic Eraser on the walls."

Mercedes smiled, "Alright."

"And Windex the living room windows and your bathroom mirror."

Mercedes' smile slowly turned into a grimace as she stared at her bathroom door.

"Tilex your shower."

"Okay, that's enough Nik!"

Monique grinned, continuing, "Pledge the China cabinet."

Mercedes stuffed her index fingers in her ears, screaming at the images her mind conjured up while Monique continued to give a review of the previous night's activities.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Green Eggs!"<p>

Sam turned his head in time to see Santana enter the living room, her ponytail swinging with even more bounce than usual.

"Hey! What's up, Santana?"

Santana jogged to the sofa, plopping down with a giggle that had Sam's eyebrows raised cautiously.

She settled in closer to him, singing, "Noooottthhhiiinnnggg."

He eyed her suspiciously, prompting her to quickly change her answer.

"Well, since you're not gonna be a daddy, _yet_, I was wondering when you were going to be an honest man."

Sam blushed, his eyes twinkling at the thought of popping the question.

Santana grinned, leaning in conspiratorially as she uttered, "So it has been on your mind! ¡_Dime ahora_!"

Shaking his head, he started, "Satana..."

Santana shoved his shoulder playfully, urging, "Samuel, spill! You know I'm gonna find out anyway so you might as well save yourself some trouuuu-bbbblllleeee."

Sam chuckled at her singing once more, sighing in resignation.

"After graduation."

"¿_Porque_?"

"Because I'll have a better idea of where I'll be working after the internship ends. Hopefully, New York, Atlanta or L.A."

Santana smirked, "Which all just happen to be places that could launch a certain Pocket Goddess' career." Sam licked his lips, dimples on full display as Santana grinned. "I see you, Sam."

He lifted his chin, chest broad as he boasted, "I never hid, though."

"Mmmhmmm."

She glanced wistfully at the opposite wall and Sam was about to ask where she went when she said, "So, I'm thinking one carat oval solitaire with a channel band."

Ignoring Sam's blank stare, she continued with a shrug, "Mi abuela owns a jewelry store and since I was practically raised there so I know all about settings, fittings- the whole nine! Trust me, it'll look great on her! Just let me know when and I'll help you pick it out! She's a size eight by the way."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin and Santana pulled him into a hug.

When they parted, he said, "Thanks, Tana. I just gotta get through Monique and I'll be ready to shop."

She waved her hand and replied, "Oh, Monique is easy! Believe it or not, Mercedes is a harder nut to crack so you're already one step ahead."

Sam grinned even harder, his nerves settling down due to her encouraging words.

"Though if I were you, I'd be worried about Daddy Jones!"

Sam's grin immediately vanished and when Mercedes' bedroom door opened, Santana leaned closer and whispered, "Spoiler alert, your sis-in-law's a screamer! ¡Hasta luego!"

She kissed him on the cheek before greeting Mercedes with a congratulatory hug.

"Yay, I get to keep you a little longer!"

Mercedes giggled as Santana swayed her back and forth in her arms.

"Yay!"

Monique gave the stank eye to Sam who pouted then avoided her eyes.

Santana kissed Mercedes' forehead before they parted then said, "Well, I'm off to Poly Sci! Catch ya later!"

Once Santana was gone, Mercedes silently counted until the bullshit started. She made it to four.

"So, Sam, what have you been doing other than fucking my baby sister without condoms?"

Sam's eyes bulged as Monique sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, glaring at Monique while sitting down next to Sam.

"Monique! Oh my God!" Turning to Sam, she said, "Ignore that. It's not like she has any room to talk, especially since last night. Isn't that right, Nik?"

Mercedes faced Monique with a sly grin and Monique eyed Sam who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Fine. Sam, what's your major?"

Mercedes patted his knee in victory as he responded, "Graphic design. I, um, intern at GFX."

Monique tried to ignore Mercedes' prideful smile, hoping to keep up the Ice Queen act but failing in the face of her sister's obvious happiness. She grew a little envious when the same smile appeared on Sam's infuriating mug.

"Oh, GFX? I've done some work with them at their Chicago office."

Mercedes leaned in as she explained, "Nik is a transaction attorney."

He nodded, blurting out, "Oh, so, if things continue to go well, we might work together in the future."

"Maybe."

Sam grinned even wider at Monique, whose façade cracked even more when she smiled back.

"Mercedes gave me the Cliff's Note version of how you two met, how about you give me the long version?"

Sam told Monique everything, feeling comfortable enough with her to keep in their hookup history and Monique listened without judging, laughing when Mercedes had to correct him. Their interaction reminded her so much of her parents and although she had a good idea of how far gone Mercedes was, her vision paled in comparison to what was before her now: undeniable true blue love.

The kind that made sane people ill.

That finishing each other's sentences, starry-eyed, shitting rainbows kind of love. The kind that made her realize her strong like of a certain mohawked badass had a chance of turning into. She had finally lost her mind.

"Then Puck told me that Anthony had his hands all over her in the library and like an idiot, I went running to confront him but she was by herself."

At the mention of his name, Monique came out of her thoughts, focusing her attention on present conversation.

Mercedes laughed as she shook her head, "He is so damn gullible, I swear! But he made it up to me and told me he loved me."

"And you told me you loved me back."

Mercedes grinned at him toothily, unable to restrain herself as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a quick peck. She collapsed next to him, resting her head against his shoulder as Monique filled in the blanks.

"And the rest is history! In a couple years time, I'll be getting fitted for my Maid of Honor dress, correct?"

Sam started to disagree when Mercedes shook her head and answered, "That's about right."

Monique nodded approvingly as she said, "Good."

He glanced at an equally puzzled Mercedes who asked, "That's it?"

"Yep."

Mercedes' lips puckered into a spoiled little girl frown.

"But I thought-"

"You love each other and I'm getting the little bro I never had so whatever. Can we go get something to eat now? I haven't had any...food since seven o'clock last night. Any Chinese buffets in Bumfuck, USA?"

Monique rose and left to retrieve her purse from Mercedes' room. Sam exhaled loudly and Mercedes laughed at him.

"You really were nervous, huh?"

"Forget what I said earlier. Your sister is intimidating."

"It's the lawyer thing but really she's a sweetheart. At times maddening but still a sweetheart."

"It must run in the family."

Mercedes smiled so hard her nose scrunched and he kissed the tip before seizing her lips with his.

"Hey, all of that can wait until after I get some food. Let's go!"

This time it was Monique dragging Mercedes towards the front door while Sam snickered.

* * *

><p>Sam leaned against the headboard, watching as Mercedes pulled her shirt over her head then tossed it to the floor. Her bra was one of his favorites; sheer pink lace with a single red satin heart in the center of each cup. His eyes were immediately drawn there because her budded nipples distorted the hearts, stretching the curved tops outward so he was always able to tell when she was aroused. Panning down from the lopsided hearts, his eyes traveled to the front of her skinny jeans and although the dark fabric concealed it from a distance, he knew the crotch was soaked through.<p>

They had spent the past eight hours with Monique and being forced to keep their hands to themselves had finally taken its toll. He had been sporting a boner for a good hour and she had clenched so many times she was positive she had broken the record for most Kegels in an afternoon. Now they were alone and she wasted no time choosing a condom from the sack.

She held up the packet with a grin, yelling, "Banana!"

His eyes shot to the ceiling as he thanked Jesus, Buddha and Confucius for the luck of the draw.

Looking back at her, he licked his lips as he shouted, "Sixty-nine!"

She whimpered as she imagined how it would feel having his thick pulsating length in her mouth as he ate her out from behind. Her legs felt like jelly and she didn't trust being on her feet for too much longer. Quickly removing her bra and jeans, she joined him on the bed, kneeling beside him. He scooted down the bed and she leaned over him, giving him a feather light kiss on the lips. As she pulled away he grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing them together while lowering them to his mouth. She braced herself for a suckle but instead he swiped his tongue over the tips, painting a trail of saliva across her chest.

His lick turned on a switch inside her and she wasted no time reversing her position. She ripped the condom wrapper then tossed it, the condom on his dick before it hit the floor. Initially, she planned to tease him a bit before giving him all that she had but that plan went out of the window as soon as his tongue met her skin.

Digging her nails into the tops of his thighs, she worked her jaws down the length of his cock, wiggling her cheeks until the tip of his dick was tickling her uvula.

Sam sneered, exhaling a shaky breath as he watched her head bob up and down, her ass jiggling with the effort. The forceful suction was just the right amount of painful but the only way he could retaliate was by smacking her right cheek repeatedly.

_Thwack._

She moaned around his dick, the vibration tickling the crown and made him shiver.

_Thwack._

She let his dick fall from her lips so she could roll her neck while caressing his balls with her fingertips.

_Thwack._

Head tossed back, she screamed, "Fuck, Sam!"

She backed her ass into his palm, silently begging him for more by rubbing against it. He complied by hitting her cheeks alternately, every moan rewarded with another _thwack_.

She removed the condom, tossing it carelessly across the room. Licking the tip of his dick, she massaged his balls with one hand while the other stroked what her mouth couldn't reach.

Clenching his fists at his sides, he yelled, "Awwww shit, baby!"

The tip of his dick was as red as her ass probably was, glistening with cum that she greedily sampled. She did a half-turn, sticking out her tongue to show him her prize before swallowing it whole, never noticing the grip of his hands on her hips.

Pulling her back, he stuffed his nose just underneath the curve of her cheeks, the scent of her pussy nearly making him leak more. Using her hands, she stroked him steadily while he lifted then separated her cheeks with both hands, searching for the white he knew was waiting for him. Sure enough, her pulsating hole was surrounded by thick cream that threatened to fall wasted on his neck. Acting fast, his tongue caught it. Impatience made him thrust not once or twice but five times inside her, licking her walls clean. She lifted her hips so she could watch him as he pleasured her. Mistaking her sudden lift as an escape attempt, he raised his head, hands keeping her in place. When his lips released hers with a pop, their eyes met for a second before she crawled back to his crotch.

Minding her teeth she took even more of him in her mouth, working her jaws rhythmically around the sensitive skin of his cock. His hips jerked uncontrollably, the need to come overwhelming them both. She let him fall out of her mouth, cupping his sac in her palm. She leisurely licked the seam before wrapping her lips around one ball, sucking it into her mouth as she traced the textured skin with her the tip of her tongue.

Gasping, Sam's toes curled and once again loud thwacks filled the room, punctuated with a hum whose vibration made the cum travel closer to the tip of his dick. It was as if she was coaxing the cum to freedom as she abandoned one nut for its twin, her free hand still working wonders on his cock.

"Fuck! You trying to make me come?"

Her answer was muffled but still discernible.

"Mmmhmmm..."

Tilting her head, she licked him from the bottom of his sack to his crown, making him his a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush.

His length twitched when it was fully inside her mouth again, causing her to smile around him. She upped the ante by sucking him hard and holding the tension in her jaw then releasing him with a lick to the tip. Over and over she sucked then licked, sucked then licked until his hips were forcing his dick even deeper down her throat. Tiny streams of cum sprayed inside her mouth and she massaged his balls like a stress reliever, rolling them around in her tiny hands as he groaned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, MERCY! OH FUCK, YES! KEEP DOING- JUST...LIKE...AWWW FUCK, SO GOOD!"

She bobbed her head, exaggerating her movements because she knew he was watching. She was rewarded handsomely when a thick jet of cum squirted on the roof of her mouth before dripping down her throat. His yell was broken by desperate breaths, hips lifting completely off the bed as she swallowed the last of his cum. He collapsed on the bed, taking measured breaths as he came back down from ecstasy. Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was the cum running down her legs but before he could drink from the source, she flipped onto her back.

Mercedes was exhausted, bordering on delirium but she was content, her eyes slowly closing as sleep began to overtake her. Suddenly the coolness of the sheet was replaced with a violent bite, as she felt her body slide toward the headboard. It took her a minute to realize that he had grabbed her ankles then pressed her legs against her stomach. Blond hair hovered above her knees and she gasped as he smiled while lowering his face, his head eventually disappearing between her legs. Clutching the sheets she braced herself but nothing could prepare her for his teeth grazing her clit.

Tried as she might, she couldn't get away from him grip so she surrendered. He had no trouble stuffing three of his fingers inside her while his mouth toyed with her clit, flicking around slowly at first then rapidly, her hips encouraging his efforts. He tapped her spot with his middle finger while lapping at her clit and she came, her scream grew so high in pitch he was certain only dogs could hear it.

Sam climbed up her body, intending to give her a goodnight kiss but exhaustion claimed him and he laid his head on her chest. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Descending the stairs, Mercedes ignored the various looks she encountered, head held high on her way to the kitchen. Andrew was first and he simply stared before grinning followed by Derek who promptly looked away. Then there was Tomas, Eric, Sal and Owen who played it cool as she walked past but when she was out of sight, they all exchanged high fives. With a shake of the head, she popped in a green tea keurig cup, sighing impatiently as it brewed.<p>

It was slightly embarrassing that the frat heard them having sex but she figured they should be used to it by now. Fuck it, she was not going to feel guilty for having loud, intense, multiple orgasm sex with her man. It wasn't like they were the only couple who fucked in that house. It just happened that she was the loudest, a title she held proudly.

Her eyes traveled absently around the room, meeting Puck's intense stare. She straightened her stance, approaching him cautiously like a stray that would bolt if she made a sudden move.

"Noah-"

"Mercedes, don't."

She looked wounded as she took a step back, asking, "Don't what?"

"I know what you're thinking."

She crossed her arms defensively, rocking from side to side.

"What am I thinking?"

Puck walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, pouring himself a glass before he continued.

"You're thinking that I'm a fucking idiot who deserves what he gets."

Mercedes' face fell and Puck winced because he knew he was unfairly taking out his frustration on her.

"Shit, Mercy, I'm sorry."

"It's alright but she's my sister! You're here and she's there. You know how this is going to end!"

Puck's hand tightened around the glass but he didn't take a sip.

"What can I say? I love her."

Mercedes sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair, unsure of how to make him understand that he was chasing heartbreak.

"Listen I know you've had a thing for Nik since forever but I don't want you to get hurt. There are plenty of girls out there, girls that damn near break their necks trying to get you to notice them-"

"I only want her."

She watched as he downed his juice, unsure of what she could say to convince him that it was a bad idea. Her phone buzzed and she retrieved it from her pocket in time to see Sam's face flash on the display.

"It's Sam."

Puck nodded, waiting until she was distracted enough by the conversation to slip out to his car. Luckily traffic cooperated and he reached his destination in twelve minutes. After parking and locking his car with the remote, he hurried up the single flight of stairs, knocking on the door three times. When it opened, he asked, "When does your flight leave?"

A voice that made the front of his jeans tighter answered, "At three. They won't be back until one."

He smiled as he said, "What about Mercedes?"

"Don't know, don't really care."

Monique stared at the considerable bulge at the front of his jeans, grabbing a belt loop as she pulled him inside her sister's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Things got a little real at the end, yeah? OMG, will Ponique make it to real couple status? Will Sam finally pop the effin' question already? Will the frat boys mind their own effin' business? I haven't really decided, tbh. LOL! Tell me what you think! Until next update!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**[taps mic] Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. Is this thing on?**

**Guess who's back? I AM AND SO IS THIS STORY!**

**I know, I know. It's been over a year and I have a kajillion pm's asking for an update to this story and I'm happy to finally deliver it to you. This took me less than three hours to write which is a miracle! I had the worst writer's block when it came to any Samcedes fanfiction because Glee almost killed my love for the couple but I'm happy to say that it has been restored and I present the next chapter to you! I promise to never, ever take this long to update again. I swear! Thank you for your sweet messages and encouragement on here and on Tumblr. It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If the never-ending chorus of pots and pans being rattled and cupboards opening and closing hadn't shaken Mercedes out of her peaceful slumber, Monique's rendition of <em>Halo<em> would have. In the past, their family, not wanting the elder Jones sister to feel slighted even though everyone knew Mercedes had been gifted with a voice that could make angels testify to its glory, tried to be diplomatic. But those days were long over. Monique's attempt had robbed Mercedes of valuable sleep and after a disastrous vocal run, she decided it was time that Big Sis was told about herself.

Dragging her drowsy form from the guest room, she approached the kitchen where her sister was vigorously whipping up something as if her life depended on it. With an arched brow, she took a seat at the breakfast bar then asked, "What are you making?"

Monique rolled her eyes in annoyance at her inquisitive sibling. "Isn't it obvi? I'm making a damn cake." Setting the large silver bowl on the countertop, she added, "Grandmama's Soc-it-to-me cake, if you must know."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mercedes inquired, lips curled in disapproval. "The last time you baked, the building had to be evacuated."

Monique's glare made Mercedes amend her statement. "Look, I'm just sayin'. Mrs. Howell still mean-mugs you and it's been three years. I'm looking out for you." She paused to adjust her silk scarf. "You're the one who has to put up with her crotchety ass. I'm just a guest."

"Damn right, you're just a guest so you need to shut the hell up and help me."

Mercedes looked her sister up and down then snorted. "Uh, no no. /You're/ the one who volunteered to have Thanksgiving at your place. Mama said she had it covered but, naw, you swooped in on some Olivia Pope shit and now you're stuck with a real conundrum, Gladiator. I am not your Huck." Eyeing the baggy t-shirt and boxers her sister was wearing, she giggled. "You might want to throw on a suit. I hear that's the key to getting through anything."

Monique pressed a finger to her forehead, silently asking God for strength before tearing into Baby Sis. "Looka here. I'mma need you to not bring up my lapse in judgment right now. The truth is your boyfriend and my boyfriend are out on the patio cooking their Cajun deep-fried turkey while you're in here giving me plot points to a show I haven't had time to watch yet. These mu'fuckas are /not/ going to show me up at my own goddamn dinner so I suggest you cut the lectures, put on a fucking apron and help me finish preparing this delicious ass meal or else." Mercedes stared blankly at the older woman, prompting her to add, "We good, Ms. Rhimes?"

Hopping off the stool, Mercedes muttered a solemn /yes/ before retrieving two cake pans from the pantry.

[…]

"Fuck yes!"

Sam looked over at his best friend, a grin tugging a corner of his mouth as the aroma of deep-fried bird wafted towards his nose.

"How's it lookin', Puck?"

Puck answered with an enthusiastic hip thrust, whooping victoriously as his closed fists met his groin. "Awww man, this is the shit right here! I told you, we got this. The hens are congregating in the coop while we out chere in the wild, in the bitter cold doing what us menfolk do: surviving!" He cocked his head towards the patio door, a gleam of mischief in his eye. "They're all in there warm and comfortable. Being comfortable makes you lazy, man. You take shit like seasoning for granted. I bet my baby ain't even brine her bird. Da fuck is Thanksgiving without brining? That's Bird 101." Shaking his head in disappointment, he sighed dreamily. "My pops instilled in me at an early age that brining is the secret to not only a delectable bird but to /life/."

Sam watched his friend descend into the abyss of crazy, with a tickled expression. On one hand, he got his confirmation that Puck was indeed doing the absolute most while also being strangely intrigued by the Bear Grylls-esque explanation of something as simple as deep-frying a damn turkey. His curiosity got the better of him so he encouraged the nonsense. "Hmm, really? How so?"

Puck didn't even catch that Sam was trying his damnedest not to laugh in his face, picking up right where he left off without missing a beat. "You see, a bird needs to be cared for from birth. It needs to be raised on the highest quality feed. It needs to be able to be wild and free. To run. See, the running is essential so the meat stays lean, right? That farm-raised shit, they spend their entire life in cages, getting fat, not moving and it leads to a lower quality of meat."

Pretending to cough while simultaneously stifling his laughter, Sam blurted out, "So, um, that's why you went with the organic one that cost three times as much as the Butterball."

"Exactly! Now you're getting it!" Puck gave Sam an enthusiastic slap on the back. "And like, just like organic birds, we need to be wild and free and to explore the world, you know?"

Sam cut his eyes at the mo-hawked idiot. "Before some asshole shoots us down in our prime for our meat?"

Puck stepped back, a hand pressed firmly to his chest. "I thought you understood, man."

"Dude, you should see your face right now! You are ridiculous!" Shaking his head, Sam chuckled for a beat, his thoughts eventually traveling to the petite lady on the other side of the door. "So you're saying that we need to be wild and free before responsibilities and shit weigh us down? Is that the lesson Daddy Puckerman taught you?"

"Naw, not really. Well, kind of." With a shrug, Puck glanced into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of the dimpled grin that could instantly bring him to his knees. "I think what I'm trying to say is you're supposed to find the person who you can be wild and free with so when responsibilities and shit come, it ain't that big of a deal."

Sam pulled the beanie down over his forehead with a nod. "True. Looks like we solved that problem, though."

Puck smirked an affirmative.

"Who woulda thunk we'd end up with sisters?"

"Two fine ass sistas," Puck quipped.

Sam shook his head, snorting at Puck's remark. "You're dumb as hell but I guess it makes sense being that we're brothers."

"Exactly. It was destiny." He made a fist then bumped Sam's, mimicking an explosion upon impact. "I think we're good for an hour or so. Wanna go check on the ladies?"

Sam chuckled then walked towards the door. "More like distract them."

Puck followed him, remarking, "We're on the same page as always."

[..]

"You know I don't get nervous."

Mercedes stared at the two party dresses she brought with her, trying to decide which one she wanted to wear.

"I know you don't but this is different. Tonight is a big deal and that's why you're calling me instead of meeting T's parents."

"They're going to hate me because I'm not a boy."

Mercedes reached out to run her hand across the purple satin bodice of one contender.

"No, they're going to love you because you're T's girlfriend and you're /you/. And even if they don't, it's not going to change anything because you love T and T loves you. Their acceptance is just a bonus."

"Well, that's easy for you to say because you're straight."

"Tana, I'm not going to play the who has it tougher game with you. It's not all honky dory for us because we're straight. People still have a problem with me being black or him being white or me being a big girl or him being athletic but guess what? It's /their/ problem. Don't internalize that bullshit."

Santana pouted, leaning back in her seat as she let Mercedes words sink in.

With a heavy sigh, she replied, "I know you're right but I care what they think of me…us. She keeps talking about how close her family is and you know I didn't really have that growing up. It was just mi abuela and you and your folks. I want it so bad but I don't know if they'll accept me. Is it bad to feel this way?"

Glancing at the jewel blue alternate, Mercedes shook her head. "No, that's natural. It shows how much you really care about Tina. This isn't a one-time thing. You're going to be hanging out with her family frequently so it's natural for you to feel nervous about meeting them. Sam's /still/ nervous about having dinner with my folks and they've hung out several times before. Thing is, you can't crack under the pressure, entiendes?"

"Sé. Oh shit, here she comes."

"Here who comes?"

"Tina! What do I do?"

Mercedes gave her phone a look. "Where are you right now?"

"In my car!"

"You're still in the driveway?" She doubles over in laughter. "I cannot with you, Ms. Lopez."

"It's not funny!" Santana rolled down her window with an apologetic look as Tina approached the car. "Lo siento, cariño. I was on my way in."

Tina chuckles lightly, a soft smile playing on her cherry lips. "I'm sure you were." Grabbing the phone out of her girlfriend's hand, she greeted, "Hey, 'Cedes!"

As she tugged down the hem of the purple dress, she replied, "Hey T! You came to get your girl, huh?"

"I sure did. No more stalling! How's Chicago?"

"Oh, it's great so far and I'm hoping it stays that way." Twirling around, she checked her reflection in the full-length mirror, nodding appreciatively at the fit. "It's going to be a hot damn mess with Puck, Nique, Sam and my parents. Hopefully, there'll be no casualties. How's ya girl holdin' up?"

"Still trying to get her out of the car." Tina leaned through the window, resting her cleavage on its edge, catching Santana's attention. "Might have to use my special powers."

"Hey now. Well, I'mma let y'all go so you can work your magic, girl. Good luck and good night!"

"Ha, bye 'Cedes!" Tina hung up then tossed Santana's phone somewhere in the backseat. Leaning forward slightly, she pursed her lips then tilted her head as she asked, "Now what is it going to take to get you out of this car, baby?"

Santana sprung into action, licking the exposed skin between her breasts. Pulling back with a sated grin, she teased, "A lot more of that."

"That can definitely be arranged but only if you make that move." Stepping back, Tina opened the car, extending her hand. "Come on."

"Alright." Santana climbed out with Tina's assistance and together they walked hand-in-hand towards the Chang's abode.

[…]

"So, I'm sposed to sit here and pretend like I don't wanna fuck you for three whole hours?"

Monique giggled into the side of Puck's neck before gracing a soft kiss on his cheek. "More like five."

Puck ran a hand through her softly curled tresses while the other inched down her thigh. "You're killing me, Nik."

She clung to him, whispering, "This morning and afternoon wasn't enough for you?"

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her then sat her right on top of his burgeoning erection. "What do you think?"

Peeking at the clock in the dining room, she sighed. "Think you can get rid of that in five minutes?"

Licking his lips, he replied, "I can damn sure try. Hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hopped up, sprinting past Sam and Mercedes on the way to Monique's bedroom.

Sam shook his head, cutting his eyes at the door that was abruptly shut in their faces. "This is some bullshit. Now we gotta set up everything and greet your parents while he sweats out her weave. I did not sign up for this."

Mercedes cackled as she patted him on the shoulder. "But didn't you just treat yourself to some honey a few minutes ago?"

"But I was quick about mine and you only had to touch up your bangs because I'm considerate as fuck."

"You sure are, baby." She stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips with her own. "And I appreciate it."

Sam peered down into her big, sable eyes, voice considerably deeper as he asked, "Is that all you appreciate?"

Mercedes tilted her head slightly, grinning at how the conversation found its way back to their favorite activity. "Not at all- _ooh_!" She gasped when he cupped her ass in his palms, pressing her body closer to his. "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"We can't."

He grinned, amused that she was trying to fight it. "You sure about that? I can smell you from up here."

Her jaw dropped and she shook her head. "I need to go freshen up."

"I'll help you out."

She pulled away from his grasp, backing away as she said, "It'll only take a minute."

"That's my line."

"Samuel…"

"Hmm… a little louder and we'll be getting somewhere."

That made her laugh and she shook her head, muttering, "What am I going to do with you?"

He narrowed his eyes while lifting the hem of her dress. "You're going to let me lick you clean."

Mercedes felt a fresh pool of cream soaking through her panties. Without another word, she grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the guest room.

[...]

Mr. Jones pressed the doorbell for a third time, annoyed that no one had bothered to come to the door. He called to confirm that they were to arrive at three o'clock and it was five minutes past. Shooting a pointed look at his wife, he remarked, "They told us to be over here at 3:00. We've never had Thanksgiving dinner this late and they're still not ready for us?"

Diane Jones chuckled at her husband's impatience. "Now, Reggie, these girls invited us over to dinner. I for one am thankful because I don't have to cook. It's only a few minutes."

Reggie shook his head, still perturbed. "It's a goddamn disgrace is what it is! I'm hungry and we have to sit through pleasantries. I don't care about the weather. I want a goddamn turkey leg! Somebody needs to answer this damn door _now_!"

Just then the door swung open to reveal a slightly out-of-breath Monique. "Hey Mom, hey Daddy!"

Reggie and Diane exchanged a knowing glance before greeting their eldest.

"Nice of you to open the door, Mo."

"Reg- ignore him, pumpkin." Diane pulled her daughter into a hug. "Hey baby."

Monique returned the hug, rocking her mother from side to side. "Hey! Glad you two made it." Stepping back slightly, she waved them inside. "Come on in and take a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

Reggie grunted as he made his way into the living room. "Naw but you can fix me a plate. Double dressing and there better be brown gravy."

Diane promptly slapped her husband upside the head. "Nik, excuse your father. He hasn't had anything to eat since this morning so he's temporarily lost his damn mind and his manners." Taking a seat in one of the armchairs, she requested, "We'll have some sweet tea, baby. Thank you."

Trying to hold in her laugh, she nodded while snickering. "Coming right up."

Reggie began to grumble again about food but when Diane arched a brow, he promptly shut up. Since he wouldn't be eating anytime soon he decided to pass the time by asking, "Where's Baby Girl?"

Mercedes' voice carried from the hallway. "Right here, Daddy!" Before she entered the room, Monique motioned for her to smooth down her hair. She paused to do just that then walked into the living room, followed closely by Sam then Puck. The trio greeted the Joneses who eyed each couple suspiciously. Sam glanced at Mercedes, his palms growing sweaty the longer the silence stretched. Puck had plastered the goofiest grin on his face and he was failing to maintain his confident demeanor. Monique and Mercedes' expressions were full of guilt and it was obvious what they all had been up to before their parents' arrival.

Finally, Reggie's booming voice broke the silence.

"I think it's time to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure all of you have worked up quite an appetite this afternoon." He let his comment linger for an uncomfortable moment. "Preparing for our arrival and what have you."

Sam tucked in his lips while Mercedes played with the ends of her hair. Puck snorted while Monique rolled her eyes.

They all followed Mr. and Mrs. Jones into the dining room, where the food was set up buffet style. As they waited for the parents to make their plates, they approached the buffet, whispering amongst themselves.

"You just had to get your way and now Daddy knows what we've been doing!" Mercedes angrily whispered to Sam who just laughed.

"He knew well before now," he quipped. "The first time I met him, he asked if I was being _careful_ with you." Seeing that Mercedes was scandalized, he added, "That secret's been out, babe."

Puck leaned closer to Monique. "So, it's a good thing I've known your family for years, huh?"

Monique shrugged, tickled by his newfound confidence. "I wouldn't put too much stock in that. You're still a guy who's sleeping with me. You don't get a pass for being familiar." After his face fell, she patted his shoulder apologetically. "That's cute that you thought that, though."

Puck stared at her blankly for a moment before he finally woke up and sprung into action, quickly making a plate before joining everyone at the table.

Reggie eyed the two couples wryly, snickering to himself at how uncomfortable they looked. He especially delighted by the boys' discomfort and when they finally arrived at the table, he decided to make them squirm even more. It served them right for making them wait five more minutes than they needed to.

Clearing his throat, Reggie smiled warmly when the quartet sat down. Turning to Puck, he asked, "Brother Noah, would you mind saying grace?" He kept his expression even as he bowed his head. Diane shook her head then followed suit while three sets of eyes glared at Puck.

_What do I do?_, he mouthed and Sam teared up, shoulders shaking as he struggled to keep his laughter in. Monique looked at him like he was a complete idiot while Mercedes glared at the ceiling, praying silently to God that this wouldn't be a total disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see I've progressed the story just a tad. Were you happy with Ponique's and SanTina's development? Will Sam ever be shit? Will Puck or Tina for that matter? Did you like Daddy Jones' style? Let me know what you thought by reviewing. Until next update!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It took a little longer than I thought but at least it didn't take a year to update this! Why did it take so long? 1. My Samcedes muse flew the coop. 2. I lost my outline and all of my notes regarding my future plans. But guess what? 1. Samcedes is back in canon and 2. I redid the outline and I know exactly how things are going to end. I put it all in Evernote with a Google Docs backup so I think I'm good. **

**This chapter was entirely written on my phone and it was a joy to write. I want to thank my router, Pandora's Ellie Goulding station, my cats for being the most awesome cuddle buddies and you guys for constantly encouraging me on here and on Tumblr. And with that, I present Chapter 12 of Wamp. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Puck had found himself in an unfortunate, albeit familiar, situation. Thinking swiftly on his feet had never been one of his strengths and the usually reliable Puckerman charm could only go so far. A moment like this required some quick introspection lest his apprehension proved his many doubters right.<p>

_What...the...actual...fuck? Why me? Wait, I know what this is about. It's the hair. Daddy Jones hates it. If his eyes were open, he'd be glaring at the top of my majestic head. I bet Nik complained to him about it. She's been begging me to cut it forever. Funny, she doesn't mind grabbing it for dear life when I'm using her thighs as earmuffs. It's all good then. I see where her loyalty lies._

Suppressing a chuckle, his hazel gaze flitted around the room lightning quick, roving from one uncertain face to the next. He couldn't really fault them for doubting him. Most of his life had been spent trying to make uncomfortable situations lighter by cracking inappropriate jokes. He had gotten so good at it that very few expected him to be serious when the occasion called for it.

_Damn, this isn't fucking open-heart surgery, guys. It's just grace. Chill. The. Fuck. Out._

Their underestimation stung but instead of being offended, he channeled it into motivation.

_I can do this shit. What's that show that Jessica Biel used to be on? Seven Sins or some shit? _ _Ha, that dancing frog on the promos was amazing. Lil dude was hilarious. Just breaking out into song any damn where! Kinda like Cedes. Tiny Toons was the shit! I wonder if it's out on DVD yet. It's gotta be by now. Fuck! Focus on the task at hand, man._

As a non-practicing Jew, Puck wasn't that religious. He believed there was a higher power and, although it was a rare occurrence, he did pray when he found himself alone. Ever so often, he would accompany Monique to church, as a show of support rather than for spiritual enlightenment. He loved the fellowship, even if he wasn't particularly moved by a sermon.

_Jesus...was a Jew, like me, so we're bros. He was pretty chill. Helped others out and whatnot. Didn't judge, only tried to love. Kinda like me. Minus the hanging out with prostitutes thing. But there was that one party in Cincy... naw, nevermind. My fault. Twinsies? Most def._

The last thing he honestly prayed for that didn't involve his beloved Colts winning in overtime was for Monique to be his girlfriend. They'd been casual for a few months up to that point but Puck wanted to be exclusive. Hints had been dropped before then but nothing happened until he took the initiative and now, here they were. A couple at her family's Thanksgiving where he'd been asked to bless the meal they were about to eat.

_Are you there God? It's me, Puckster. Don't let me fuck this up. If all goes well, I'm shaving this shit off in the morning. Nik's gonna have to grab the sheets instead. Amen._

Puck cleared his throat before bowing his head and the others soon followed suit.

"Dear God, thank you for bringing us all together on this day of gratitude."

Mercedes lifted her head slightly, her amber eyes briefly locking with Sam's before gazing across the table as her childhood friend's voice filled the room again.

"Thank you for making the weather cooperate so Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mercedes and Sam could join Monique and me for this amazing meal. Thanks to M&M for making this incredible spread. Thanks to Sammy for helping me deep fry the turkey, because I sure as sh- sheck...heck didn't know what I was doing and thanks for making it look like I did."

Snickers erupted around the table and Puck bit his lip to keep his waning composure.

"And, um, thanks for a great year. Amen."

Puck winced, one eye slowly opening before the other, his gaze tentatively appraising their reaction. To his surprise, a chorus of amens were immediately followed by utensils scraping against china. Still shell shocked by the positive response, Puck didn't move to eat until Monique's arm draped across his shoulders to pull him closer to her waiting lips, where a kiss was planted upon his cool cheek.

"You did great, baby. Now eat something."

He barely got a taste of the turkey he had prepared before Reggie's line of questioning began.

"So, Noah...how are you enjoying Chicago?"

The older man had watched both of his daughters giggle and smile at their boyfriends' faces for long enough. The time for real conversation had arrived and it was obvious that he would have to steer the ship in that direction.

Puck quickly reached for his glass of water, taking a healthy sip before answering, "Chicago's cold but awesome." He turned to face his girlfriend, then added, "Really great. I wasn't sure what to expect after graduation, with the market not fully recovered yet, but I've been surprised by the number of accounts I've acquired in such a short time."

Reggie was enamored by the light he saw in the young man's eyes as he continued to speak.

"Obviously, the office park is dying so we've been focused on revitalizing storefronts near the Pier and it's going spectacularly well."

Unaccustomed to architect Noah Puckerman, Mercedes and Sam had temporarily suspended their pursuit of nourishment in favor of staring blankly at their friend.

Meanwhile, Monique was beaming with pride, her attention briefly focused on her parents as she nodded victoriously before remembering they still had the 'living in sin' card to play. With bated breath, she waited for the dig to fall from her father's mustachioed lips. It never did.

"I'm glad you're adjusting so well, Noah and in such a competitive market. Good for you! Speaking of graduation," Diane began as she faced Sam, who was already taking a break from his nearly cleared plate. "How are things at the firm, Sam?"

The blond was drifting towards an inevitable food coma when Diane's question brought him out of his tryptophan-induced haze.

"It's going well, thanks for asking. I recently took over as the lead designer for several accounts, including product design for Adidas. And my boss let me know that there's a place for me in either New York or L.A. next summer." He reached for Mercedes' hand, squeezing it slightly. "It all depends on what Mercy wants to do once she gets signed."

Diane peeked at her husband, making sure that he was still breathing, and to her relief, he had remained upright, though somewhat perturbed.

"Does that mean you intend to-"

"Move wherever her career takes her? Yes." Sam answered, without hesitation. "Sir," he added to keep it respectful.

Monique and Puck looked on while continuing to eat, both thankful the parental scrutiny was no longer aimed towards them.

All eyes settled on Mercedes, who stammered as she began to explain her plans.

"I-I know I said that I'd wait a year after graduation to record my demo but I can't keep putting off my dream. I'm finishing school, like we all agreed. I'm in the top five percent of my class. My bills are paid, I'm with Sam and," She paused to catch her breath, rolling back her shoulders to steel herself for the rest of what she needed to say. "I'm winning on so many levels and I'm not scared anymore. I want this. I really, really want this so I'm doing it and I hope you guys can understand that."

Sam couldn't help the broad smile that instantly spread across his face once she finished. A significant amount of time had been spent encouraging her to finally come clean to her parents about her intentions, no matter how much it might piss them off. Now that she had, it seemed as if several lifetimes had passed before either parent reacted.

"I prefer New York."

Reggie's simple phrase had the entire room transfixed. Puck and Monique had begun to move their chairs back from the table to avoid the eruption they were convinced was coming. Instead, Reggie extolled the benefits.

"It's closer than L.A. and your mother and I would finally get to see the shows we've always wanted to see."

Mouth agape, Mercedes was processing the lack of a freakout as her parents discussed their future plans in New York.

"And there's all the museums and shopping. Festivals in the summer..." Diane's eyes glazed over, becoming lost in not so distant memories. "There's always something to York is a lovely place for you to start your career, honey."

A series of looks were exchanged between the sisters and their beaus, no one believing how smoothly the conversation had gone. Fearing it was all a well-designed trap, Mercedes proceeded cautiously.

"New York would be ideal but I'm still leaving the door open for L.A. because you never know." Clearing her throat, she asked, "Anyone ready for dessert?"

Reggie hadn't seen his baby girl this nervous since she told him that she wasn't following in his or Diane's footsteps, forgoing a career in business. Singing, once a hobby had grown into a calling Mercedes couldn't ignore.

She had the talent, the drive and the means to finally record the demo that would bring her closer to her dream. Any reservations he had came from fear of her not realizing her dream, not from doubting her talent. Watching her now, faltering slightly, but determined to stand her ground, his admiration coiled into a smirk.

"You offering me some sweet potato pie, Baby Girl?"

Mercedes grinned. "Not some pie, Daddy. I baked one just for you. That way the rest of us won't be out of luck, like last year."

Laughter erupted, filling the room with teases and wisecracks that lasted the rest of the afternoon, the temporary tension long forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Third and goal from just inside the two yard line. Dallas has one timeout remaining, down by two scores with eleven seconds to go in the first half. Troy, what will Garrett call here? <em>

_Well, Joe, Romo looks pretty beat up out there. The Eagles' defense has been relentless, blitzing every snap of this series. Not sure if a quarterback sneak is even an option at this point._

_And here's the snap... it's a bad one! Romo lost the ball and the- THE EAGLES HAVE IT! Jenkins has it! And he's GONE! To the 20, 30, 40, 50, into Dallas territory and they're not going to catch him! TOUCHDOWN EAGLES! _

Sam's head jerked off the sofa cushion, parallel lines of worry furrowing his brow. "Wha- what did I miss?!"

Reggie laughed as the disheveled man finally came to. "Dallas getting their ass kicked. So, not much." Leaning back in the recliner, he asked, "Good nap?"

Sam tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his embarrassed grin. "Real good. Uh," He hesitated while looking around the empty room. "Where is everybody?"

Reggie grimaced, snapping his fingers as he tried to recall the missing quartet's whereabouts.

"Something about Black Friday sales being live. They all wanted to leave for Bed and Body Works- or was it Bath, Body and Beyond? Puck offered to drive them because there's too many idiots out on the roads and, well, that was," He pulled the sleeve of his button-down up to reveal his watch. "Over two hours ago. Mercedes asked me to stay behind to look after you."

Sam rested his head against the back of the sofa, still trying to regain his bearings. "She chose the deals over me."

"They fill you up with sweets then leave. Welcome to the club, son."

A sigh was shared between the two men as halftime highlights played on screen. Sam's hand traveled underneath his henley, absently stroking the belly that needed relief. Usually, Mercedes would soothe him after his overindulgence but since she wasn't around, he had to settle for an inferior substitute. It didn't take long for him to start feeling better but once the halftime 'talent' took the stage, his discomfort soon turned into a headache.

Sensing his distress, Reggie muted the TV. "That's enough of that screeching. I'm getting a beer, want one?"

"Sounds good, thanks."

The older man hopped up and in three short strides he was bemoaning the lack of a decent selection of beer.

"This is Puck's fault because I know Nik knows better. All these damn Coors in here. What's that about?" Sam chuckled while Reggie retrieved two Heinekens from the fridge, popping the caps off the kelly green bottles as he walked back into the family room.

Sam grabbed one as it was handed to him, shaking his head at Puck's undistinguished taste. "When I first met him, he was a Natty Light man. He's come a long way since then."

It didn't take Sam long to figure out which parent Mercedes had earned her deadly side-eye from and he surmised that the progress Puck had made earlier that afternoon had dissipated into nearly nothing.

"That's just pitiful."

"When you know better, you do better." Sam took a long sip then chanced a glance at the TV. Seeing that there was no end in sight to the Mall Tour masquerading as halftime entertainment, he turned his attention back to the man to his right, placing his bottle on the end table.

"Mr. Jones?" He waited until familiar brown eyes settled on his visage before continuing. "There's something that I'd like to discuss with you."

Reggie's brow arched in curiosity and after setting his beer down on a coaster, he faced the younger man. "Alright."

Out of habit, Sam wiped his palms over his knees, attempting to find a starting point to the conversation he had been waiting nearly eight months to have. Sure, there had been tiny slivers of time where he could have brought it up but it had never felt right. Sam didn't want to rush through it because something this important deserved to be handled with care. Most would say a quick phone call would suffice but knowing Mercedes' father like he did, Sam knew it had to be said face-to-face but the right words seemed to escape him at the moment.

The seconds seemed to stretch into several lifetimes until he finally regained his composure. Emerald eyes that had been fixed on the intricate grain of the hardwood floors lifted, locking with the inquisitive sable gaze. Cherry lips parted, his tone was respectful yet confident.

"Sir, Mercedes and I have been dating for a while now and I know that you have a few concerns regarding our future. I love your daughter. More than I have ever loved anyone. And I know that may seem like big talk since we're both young but I don't say it lightly."

Sam had to take a moment, his eyes closing so tight that the edge of his lashes brushed against his cheeks. He could see her face, illuminating the darkness of his muddled thoughts. There was that sweet, infectious smile; the fuel that fed the fire between them. He could almost hear the laugh that often accompanied it.

For Reggie, it was refreshing to see the normally quick-witted Sam reduced to a fidgeting mass of indecision. He had a running bet going with Diane to see who would be the first, between Puck and Sam, to state their intentions. And from where he sat, with Sam turning beet red the longer he stalled, Reggie was about to win in a major way.

"When I think about us, I think about my parents. About what they've built over the last twenty-five years. How they've struggled, learned and grown over all that time. Everything life handed to them, they've persevered and every trial strengthened their relationship. They don't have to guess where the other stands because they're solid. A love like that is what I've always wanted for myself but I wasn't sure it was even possible until Mercedes came into my life."

Reggie had not known what to expect once the conversation turned from fumbles to feelings but even he was surprised by the conviction in Sam's voice. The weight from unspoken memories ensured that the discussion remained on topic, even if Sam's heart wanted to veer into several different directions. Being her father, no one needed to remind him of the treasure that was his daughter. Still, hearing how another was affected by her presence in his life was no less profound.

"Before we met, I had a general plan of how I wanted my life to go. Graduate, get a job and somewhere along the way, I'd maybe find the right person to spend my life with. I just didn't expect to find her so soon."

Sam's grin was sheepish, marveling at how far they had come from that tiny bathroom at the frat house. Through some miracle, he found her again. What if Puck hadn't convinced him to go to that play? What if he never got to see her again? His chest grew tight at the mere thought and his eyes began to prick from the threat of tears. Of course, he knew the depth of his own feelings yet articulating it caused them to intensify to the point where it was difficult to continue.

Watching Sam seemingly lose his train of thought for a moment propelled Reggie to ask, "Would you like some water?"

"No, I'm fine." He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed by his rambling."Thanks. I, um, guess I'm trying to say that I..."

He paused suddenly, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. He wasn't asking permission, per se. He was informing Mr. Jones of his and Mercedes' future plans.

Reggie could not help but crack a smile at the boy's nervousness. "You want to marry my daughter? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Sam lowered his head, a large hand raked through his recently shorn locks, voice muffled when he responded, "Yes. I want to marry Mercedes... in a few years. I mean... in three years not something crazy like six. Maybe a two year engagement because I'm figuring by then I'd be more established in my career and, hopefully by then, her first album will be out."

Reggie struggled to keep from breaking his hard nosed façade but somehow managed to keep his expression even during Sam's never ending his arms folded, he continued his inquisition.

"And when do you plan to propose?"

"In May." Sam cleared his throat then added, "Right after Mercedes graduates."

This bit of news rattled the older man."You've picked out a ring?"

"Yes, with Santana's help. Her grandmother's a jeweler and together they're helping me design one for Mercedes."

"So, you assumed that my wife and I would be okay with all of this?"

All of the color drained from Sam's face and he stared blankly at Mr. Jones, finding it difficult to breathe, let alone speak. "No, sir."

Disappointment instantly creeped into his psyche, feeding on the hopefulness that had resided there, clearing the way for confusion to settle in. He was certain that he and Mr. Jones had developed a good rapport over the past year, even attending a few Bulls games together. For the life of him, he could not figure out one single reason that Mr. Jones would object to him marrying Mercedes.

"I love your daughter-"

"Sam-"

"Honestly, sir, I'm confused because I thought that you and I-"

"Sam, I-"

"That we were on good terms."

"Goddammit, boy, listen to me!"

Sam opened then quickly closed his mouth. "I'm sorry, sir."

"If you call me 'sir' one more damn time..." Reggie's voice trailed as he shook his head. "Boy, I'm playing with you. Of course, I'm okay with and Baby Girl getting married! I was just giving you a hard time because you're an easy mark. Damn, I thought I was gonna have to call an ambulance 'cause you got so pale like Casper. You were bound to fly right on out of here."

His boisterous laugh was joined with a smaller, unsure version until both blended into an all-out howl, with both men doubled over.

Wiping away tears of relief, Sam sputtered, "Awwww, you got me!"

"Damn right, I did and you're never living it down. My grandkids will hear about this."

Sam grin's was so wide that both rows of his teeth were showing. "I wouldn't mind that."

Reggie shook his head in mock disapproval and Sam was quick to alter that statement.

"But that's not happening until five or six years from now."

"Just how far into the future did you plan?"

Sam's cheeks reddened considerably. "Ten. Like a loose outline. It's only two pages."

Reggie was snickering by this point. "Pages? Really?"

Sam simply shrugged, silently realizing that he probably needed to chill just a tiny bit.

Raising his beer, Reggie chuckled. "Despite your propensity to plan every damn thing, I'd still like to welcome you to the family, Samuel."

Sam snorted then lifted his own beer, tilting it towards his future father-in-law before taking a healthy sip.

"Game's back on."

Reggie glanced at the TV then retrieved the remote to unmute it. "Dallas is gonna lose by how many?"

Squinting at the screen, Sam was silent until Fowles connected with Celek for a fifty-seven yard touchdown. "Four touchdowns, at least."

"Well then it's time for more pie. I don't like to watch a beatdown on an empty stomach."

"I got it!"

Sam hopped up off the sofa with renewed zeal, collecting the empty bottles of beer on his way to the kitchen. They could get snowed in for a week and he wouldn't care. He had his Mr. Jones' blessing.

As they settled in to watch the second half, Sam scooped up a bite of his girlfriend's sweet potato pie. It was the sweetest thing he ever had the pleasure of tasting.

* * *

><p>"Sam, stop it!"<p>

That was Mercedes' third warning in as many minutes but Sam wasn't deterred. He had a neck to tickle and was determined to get to it. Pulling her close, he buried his face directly under her jawline, blowing several raspberries in quick succession.

Snorts filled the room, immediately followed by her breathless pants.

"Oh my God! Stop it! You know I'm ticklish. I can't breathe!"

His smile was mischievous as his head lifted. "Shhh... they'll hear you."

Her lips quirked into an equally evil grin. "Good. Then Daddy'll beat you up!"

Sam's smirk quickly turned into a pout. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. Then I'd get to sleep in the guest room with my mom and you'd be stuck out here, on the pullout, with my dad."

"That's mean."

"And forcibly tickling me isn't?" Mercedes tapped the tip of his nose. "Now will you be good?"

"I am being good. I didn't even bring condoms."

She pursed her lips. "Like Puck doesn't have any for you to use."

"Actually, I don't think he does."

Glaring in the direction of the master bedroom, Mercedes snapped, "Oh, I know they better be using something after the hard time she gave us. How is she gonna give us the third, fourth and fifth degree on birth control when she has fallen in the same damn trap. Oh hellll no. I oughta go in there right now and say something."

Sam leaned back, tucking in his lips so a chuckle wouldn't slip. Nothing was as scary or as cute as when Mercedes went on a lengthy rant, especially when it was about her sister.

"Babe, it can wait until the morning."

"I can't even believe her."

"I know but think of it this way. You've been looking for an opportunity to embarrass her for how long?"

She frowned as her mind turned to thoughts of holidays gone by."Too damn long."

"Well, I think breakfast is a great time to bring her hypocrisy up."

"You know what? You're so right. She wouldn't even see it coming. And the bonus is that Puck would be the recipient of a lengthy lecture from my dad. It's beautiful when you think about it."

Sam leaned in for a quick peck on her lips. "So perfect, baby."

Mercedes settled underneath the covers again. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be even better than today was."

Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes then muttered. "Mmm...that'll be hard to do."

Closing her eyes as she covered his hands with her own, she whispered, "I know but we've gotta try. I love you."

He pressed a kiss against her cheek, replying sleepily, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy it? Write a review! I don't want to reveal too much about what's happening next but I'll give you a little hint: it involves dashing and snow. That's all you get! Until next update! (promise it'll be more like weeks than months, for real).**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Are you surprised to have another update so quickly? I am! Dude, I've been flowing and it might have something to do with Samcedes being canon again. Just a tad. Wink wink, nudge nudge.**

**So, a lot happens in this chapter. There's a slight time jump, some feels and some surprises. Enjoy, follow, review and if you're on tumblr, like and reblog.**

**Also, I'd like to give a special shout out to my International readers. This story obviously contains American slang/idioms that you may or may not understand but you guys still stick with the story and that's awesome! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Aw fuck!"<p>

Sam gasped, head nearly falling off the pillow while his large hands immediately gripped Mercedes' voluptuous hips, fingers digging into the supple skin as he desperately tried to control their movement.

Mercedes laughed cruelly, placing her palms against his sweat-streaked chest as she leaned over him slightly to gain leverage.

Her voice was raspy as she asked,"Starting to rethink this, baby?"

The question was accompanied by a handful of pointed hops and bounces, the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin filling the room.

"Shitttttt, are you kiddin'? This was the best i-" His voice cut off with a snarl followed by a hard blink and a loud hiss. "Dea ever."

His own hips lifted from the bed, jerking erratically to meet the eager bucking of hers.

The force from his thrusts caused Mercedes' head to loll back and Sam could no longer see past her elevated chin.

"Look at me."

Gradually lowering her head, her face was revealed to him in sections. The first thing he saw was her kiss-swollen lips, the texture roughened from his excessive attention. Then her cheeks, damp from beads of sepia-tinted sweat that had mixed with her bb cream was followed immediately by her button nose, whose nostrils were flaring from the pleasure her body was receiving.

Finally, the part he had most been looking forward to, the incredibly expressive doe eyes that had brought him to his knees hundreds of times, including right now, were finally revealed in all their beauty.

A few strands of her hair blocked his view but one of his hands quickly brushed them aside. He sat up so he would be eye level with her.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Her arms easily found a home around his neck, smirking while pulling him closer.

"And you are so fucking handsome. Especially...when...you..." Her voice trailed once her jaw grew slack.

"When I what?" He palmed her ass, controlling the depth of his dick causing her to lose her breath momentarily.

"Do shit like that."

A blond brow arched in challenge. "You complainin'?"

Tilting her head slightly, she replied, "Don't be stupid."

"I don't know. Seems like you can't hang-"

_Well I'm going home, Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old,So I'm going home. Well I'm going home._

Mercedes glared at Sam, her hands immediately dropping between them.

"You seriously didn't turn off your phone?"

Turning as red as the lipstick he kissed off moments ago, Sam shrugged. "I forgot. I got distracted by this good good."

Despite her best efforts, she cracked a grin. "You're so damn addicted to this surfbordt-" Daughtry began to sing once again. "Is that the world's longest ringtone?"

"You got somethin' against Daughtry?"

"No, not really but I was really close to coming home my damn self."

The pair burst into juvenile chuckles while Daughtry's gruff voice interrupted them for a third time.

"Ignore it."

She grimaced. "It's kinda hard to ignore."

He reached between them, plucking her clit in time to the music. "How about now?"

Her eyes squeezed shut. "Uh...that's really- _oohhhhh_...good."

Angling his body, he thrust upwards while pinching her clit. She fell forward, resting her cheek against his, her body quaking with release. He followed suit seconds later, expelling successive grunts into her damp hair.

Together they fell to the bed in a satisfied heap, their combined breaths were the only sound that filled the room until Daughtry's forlorn refrain started again.

With a resigned sigh, Sam glanced at his phone. "I should get that. Mama's probably worried, wondering where the hell we are."

Mercedes groggily replied, "And you can't tell her what we've been up to."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "That we've been fucking at this motel when we should have been there hours ago? Hell no. I'll come up with something."

Using his palms, he lifted her ass cheeks slightly, allowing him just enough room to slip out. Daughtry began to croon once more and he grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Mama!" He tried to keep his tone even so his mother wouldn't be suspicious.

Mary Evans narrowed her eyes at her eldest son's cheerful voice. "Sam... where are you?"

Sam's gaze drifted to the raven-haired goddess lying comfortably on his chest. "We stopped off in Franklin to get some things for the twins and that put us behind."

Mary rolled her eyes but kept her suspicions about their true whereabouts to herself. "I'm sure the kids will love that. Think y'all'll make it before dark because we were hoping that you two would show up before supper."

He felt a twinge of guilt for keeping his family waiting. "Yeah, uh, we'll be there in about an hour or so, depending on how bad the rush is."

"Alright, well peach cobbler'll be waiting for you when you get here."

The hand been gently stroking Mercedes' back abruptly stopped to make a fist pump. "Do I need to pick up the vanilla bean ice cream?"

Mary chuckled, tickled that her adult son acted younger than his siblings when it came to her cooking.

"No, that's waiting for you, too."

"Yessss! We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay, son. Give Mercy my love and we'll see you soon."

"Alright! I love you, Mom. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye bye."

Sam hung up then tossed his cell on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "Mama said 'hello'."

Mercedes groaned, her voice muffled when she asked, "Do we have to get up now?"

He shut his eyes to reality for a second, hating to think of anything outside of their motel room. "We've got a good five minutes before we have to hit the shower."

Another groan was released and he snorted.

"I didn't say what we would be doing in the shower, now did I?

"That's a good point."

"A _good_ good point?"

She cackled, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Nasty stuff."

"What is wrong with you?"

It took a moment for him to respond. "Everything."

Mercedes lifted her head, staring into his eyes for a moment. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sam gnawed on his bottom lip while contemplating a response. "You can start the shower."

"It'd be my pleasure."

He watched as she rose from the bed like a goddess intent on enrapturing the beast within him. Her heavy breasts swung and bounced with her movements and he salivated, hoping his mouth would get reacquainted with the hardened tips. When her back was turned to him, his gaze immediately lowered to her ample ass, mesmerized by how much it jiggled while she walked away.

The sound of water running broke him out of his lustful haze and he hopped out of bed, his erection bobbing as he rushed to follow the trail of her perfume.

* * *

><p>Dwight Evans observed his little girl with an amused grin. Stacy had been perched in the same spot for the past twenty minutes, diligently watching their quiet street for any sign of Sam's royal blue pickup. Time after time, her hopes were dashed as sedans and SUVs sped past their home.<p>

Frustrated, she turned away from the window, her arms folded in disgust.

"Daddy, when did Mama say they were coming?"

Dwight chuckled to himself before answering, "Any minute now, sweetheart."

"You said that like an hour ago! Are you sure they're coming?"

"Of course, baby. You just have to be patient-"

The sound of an approaching vehicle interrupted him and Stacy pulled the curtain back, immediately squealing when she spotted her brother exiting the truck.

"They're here! They're here! Stevie, they're here!"

Loud, emphatic footsteps barrelled down the staircase, Stevie's voice shrill as he opened the front door. "I'll let them in!"

"Not without your shoes, you won't," Dwight protested.

Stevie looked down at his maroon and yellow striped socks then pouted. "Fine!"

He ran to the mudroom to retrieve the first pair of shoes he could find, galoshes. Flopping his way back into the living room, he showed his father before awkwardly running out of the house to see that Stacy was already being spun in the air by Sam.

Stacy's single braid whipped in the wind that carried her excited cries back into the house. Stevie wasn't too bothered because he set eyes on Mercedes, the best hug giver he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Mercy!"

The shout gave Mercedes just enough time to position herself for an armful of Stevie. He inhaled her perfume which reminded him of the apple cinnamon tarts his mama liked to bake for Sunday dinner.

Mercedes squeezed the boy tightly in her arms, grinning when he didn't want to let her go. Pulling back, she said, "I missed you so much, Andy!"

"Not as much as I missed you, Jessie!"

"Been on any amazing adventures since I last saw ya?"

Stevie shook his head. "Naw. Just a lot of math, which sucks!"

Mercedes snickered as she took his smaller hand in hers. "Hmm... sounds like we need to get into some trouble."

Stacy shook her head vehemently. "Naw unh. You can't get in any more trouble, Stevie, or you'll get grounded!"

Sam and Mercedes exchanged amused looks while Stevie glared at Stacy, upset that she had disclosed his secret so quickly.

"And just what did you do to put yourself in this position, Mini-me?"

Stevie shrugged while Stacy gleefully provided an answer. "He was fighting and got a detention!"

"Shut up, Stacy!"

Stevie dropped Mercedes' hand, stomping off towards the house angrily.

Sam set Stacy back on the ground. "That wasn't very nice, Stace."

Stacy studied the browning grass in the front yard, embarrassed for being a tattletale. "I just told you 'cause he wasn't."

Mercedes frowned, shaking her head slightly. "Cricket, you don't go around telling people's secrets. He was probably going to tell us but you didn't give him the chance to."

Stacy muttered, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright. Just remember that for next time, okay?"

"Okay!"

Mercedes shivered then reached for Stacy's hand. "C'mon, let's go inside while Sam brings in your presents!"

Hazel eyes grew wide as saucers. "PRESENTS?! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Sam watched his baby sister literally drag his girlfriend into the house with a chuckle before turning his attention to unloading the truck.

A husky voice asked, "Need some help with that?"

Sam cracked a smile, turning back around with his arms outstretched. "Dad!

"Hey, son!" Dwight hugged his eldest, patting his back eagerly in his excitement. "It's great to have you back home."

Sam stepped back, still holding onto his father's shoulders. "It feels good to be back."

"You look good. _Refreshed_. Looks like the trip wasn't too taxing."

Sam shrugged. "Almost six hours. Wasn't that bad. I had good company."

Dwight smirked with a slight nod. "No doubt about that. Your ma tells me y'all were in Franklin."

Sam scratched the top of his head, patting away the cowlick that formed. "We, uh, forgot to get some presents for the kids."

Dwight bounced up and down on his heels. "I'm sure you two treated yourselves, also."

The blush he had been trying to desperately to hide, finally spread across Sam's cheeks. "Yeah, but we didn't spoil dinner."

"Oh, I'm sure y'all worked up quite the appetite." Dwight let the comment settle in for a moment before adding, "With the drive and all."

Sam felt like burrowing himself into the ground. His father was never one to come right out with his suspicions, preferring instead to torture his children until a confession was made.

"Dad...whatever you're thinking, it's probably true. Let's just leave it at that."

"I'm just messin', son." Patting him on the back. "Now let's get these bags in the house so you can refuel!"

He winked then grabbed the first bag, which he immediately tossed to his shocked son. After a little teamwork, the two managed to unload the truck in a manner of minutes.

Trudging into the two-story Craftsman, they were nearly tackled by the twins, who were eager to open their presents.

* * *

><p>Mary folded her legs underneath her, leaning against the armrest as she faced the younger woman. "I can't believe we haven't seen each other since Sam's graduation. Soon it'll be time for yours. I know you're about ready to leave Columbus behind."<p>

Mercedes took a slow sip of the peppermint mocha hot chocolate, mulling the impending changes to her life. "Even though I'm going to miss it, I can't wait to leave. I'm really excited about the move. New York is going to be such a huge adjustment."

"Oh, I remember what it was like. Everyone always in a rush to get to where they're going. Lots of noise but you get used to it. It becomes a security blanket that helps you sleep at night."

Mercedes frowned. "You lived in New York? Oh my gosh, when?"

"Oh, Sammy didn't tell you about my sordid yankee past?" Mary laughed, her cheeks dimpling as leaned closer to Mercedes. "Don't tell anyone but I'm originally from Jersey."

Mercedes blinked twice. "Jersey...Tennessee?"

"Nope, Jersey as in New."

"But I don't-"

"It's the accent, right? It throws people off. Growing up, I'd spend my summers down here to stay with my Aunt Lorelle. I met Dwight during one of those summers and when it came time to choose schools, I settled on Vanderbilt and I've been here ever since. I just fell in love with the scenery and the people. Well, a person, then the people." Mary sipped a little of the hot chocolate. "Guess I was a small town girl all along."

"I am, too. If I had a choice, I'd love to live in a house as incredible as this. Where, I'd have to drive a mile to see a neighbor, but, unfortunately, I have to go where I can get a record deal. Now, if I was a country artist, I'm in the right spot!" The pair shared a laugh. "But New York's fun. There's lots to do and Sam already has a job so we're set. The only hard part, other than the actual move, is narrowing down songs for my demo."

"Ooh, how is that going?"

"Very well. I've decided to record five tracks but picking songs is so much harder than I thought it would be. Out of the fifty songs I've written, I've selected eight but then I have to whittle that down to four."

Mary's lifted a hand, waving it around excitedly. "Wait, wait...you've written fifty songs? Holy cow! When are you recording?"

The question brought a smile to Mercedes' face. "First thing, I have to have my list finalized by the time we go back. I have about a week before classes start to record. The only hard part is finding the right studio."

"Well, if you need somewhere quiet to focus, I know a place where you can record."

Mercedes' brows rose in surprise. "Wait, seriously?"

Mary chuckled then nodded emphatically. "Seriously. I have a friend who owns Dark Horse Studios. I've known him for about twenty years and he owes me several favors. I think it's time that I cashed one in."

Unable to contain her excitement, Mercedes placed her mug on a coaster then leaned over the armrest to hug Mary. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." After they parted, she added, "Of course, you're welcome to stay with us while you're down here."

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. "I can't even believe this."

Mary patted Mercedes' hand. "Believe it. After all, you're family."

"I was wondering where you two were."

Dwight's gruff voice filled the small room, startling the women.

Mary flinched, then laughed. "Are you trying to kill me? Goodness. Now you've gone and interrupted our catching up."

He covered his chest in mock offense. "I hate to break this up but some of us are starving. Isn't that right, Mercy?"

She nodded. "I'm a little hungry. It's been a long day."

Dwight fought to keep his amusement underwraps.

"Well, I hope it's more than a little because I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, greens, biscuits and, of course, peach cobbler."

Mercedes had begun to blackout sometime after 'greens' were mentioned, her stomach growling painfully while she visualized the spread awaiting them in the kitchen.

"I'll take my cobbler now." Sam announced as he staggered into the room, a twin wrapped around each leg. "Y'all are getting too big for this."

The more he objected, the tighter the kids clung to him.

Stevie laughed while Stacy defended herself and Stevie. "But you're Captain America, Sammy, and Captain America is always strong."

The corners of Sam's eyes crinkled as he chuckled. "Yeah, but it took me ten minutes to make it down a hallway. I might be strong but y'all are slowing me down."

The twins had nothing to say in response, their grip on Sam's legs remaining persistent.

Resigned to his fate, Sam tried one last tactic to get the kids off his legs. "If you let me go, Mercy and I will take you ice skating tomorrow."

Stacy chanced a glance at Mercedes who gave her an encouraging nod. Ever the negotiator, she added another condition to her older brother's release.

"And for ice cream after?"

Her request sent a wave of chuckles around the room.

Sam narrowed his eyes, considering Stacy's terms. "It's a deal."

The twins immediately dismounted then high-fived before running out the room, leaving the adults confused in their wake.

Incredulous, Sam stared at Mercedes. "I think they planned this all along!"

Dwight patted him on the shoulder. "They know a sucker when they see one."

Mary shook with laughter, collecting the mugs on her way towards the door. "It's okay, Sammy. You haven't developed an immunity to the Wonder Twins yet. If you came home more often, you'd know all of their tricks."

Dumbstruck, Sam watched his parents leave, their cackles echoing off the walls they'd long pass. He turned to look at Mercedes, who tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but it was to no avail. She immediately started cracking up causing him to fold his arms, storming out of the room.

"Baby, hold on!" She chased after him, catching up to him surprisingly fast. "I couldn't help it! It was funny."

Sam shrugged then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It was but I thought we were a team."

Mercedes reached up to hold his hand. "We are. _Always_. Don't worry. We can take them. They're only ten."

"You're right. We got this." He hugged her closer, lowering his head to brush his lips against her temple. "Now let's grub."

Giggling, she hugged his waist as they advanced to the kitchen. "Let's!"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do now," Sam asked, opening then holding the door open for Mercedes to walk through.<p>

Turning around, she scrutinized both sides of the street. Everything looked the same, the only detail differentiating one storefront from another was the paint on the door. Everything was uniform and perfectly uninteresting.

They had spent the morning driving around town, running a few last minute errands for his mother in preparation for Christmas dinner. Now that they were done, they had a little time to kill so they spent it exploring Downtown.

"I dunno. Why don't you pick?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I could take you up the mountain so we could make out."

She slapped his shoulder, giggling,"You are a mess!"

"Baby, it's been too long."

"It's been a day. Hush!"

"You just don't understand. That twin bed was rough."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Listen, at least you didn't have to try to sleep with a light show going on. I knew I should have brought my sleeping mask!"

"Stacy loves that night light but, yeah, I could see how that would be a pain."

"The things we suffer through for the holidays. But it's only two more nights. Then we can get back to our regularly scheduled program of debauchery."

He pressed his lips into a pout eerily similar to Stevie's. "Two nights is too long."

Mercedes held onto his shoulders, leaning in as she whispered, "This is partly my fault for putting it on you so good the other day but suck it up. You can do this."

"Can't we find a bathroom or something?"

She threw her hands up in frustration, opting to walk away instead of smacking him upside the head.

Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist once he caught up to her. "I was kidding!" He sprayed apologetic kisses against her cheek and neck. "I can hang. Promise."

"Good. Now behave."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Linking arms, they continued walking down Main Street, ending up in front of the Greek Revival styled courthouse.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam spotted something that he wanted her to see.

"I wanna show you somethin'."

His mysterious tone made her curious and eager to find out what had him so entranced.

For a block and a half, his pace had sped up considerably and she had to almost jog to keep up. Then he abruptly stopped in front of a large two-story brick building that reminded her of a smaller version of the courthouse. It wasn't until she squinted to read the placard did she realize where she was.

He sighed, olive eyes panning the façade of Mount Pleasant Middle School, struggling to hold it together as a flood of memories rushed to the forefront of his mind. She reached for his hand and waited for him to speak.

"When I first came here, I was so excited. Everything was new and when you're a kid, newness seems magical. I felt like a Big Kid because more was expected from me. Then Mama had the twins and everything kinda changed."

With a lowered head, he took a seat on the wooden bench adjacent to the front walkway and she joined him, waiting for him to continue.

"I had a lot more responsibility. The pregnancy was hard on her and since Dad worked nights, I helped out around the house. I was glad to do it. Just seeing the smile on her face was reward enough. But socially there was a cost. I couldn't hang out with my friends and eventually they stopped asking. Right around then is when I started drawing. Other kids had journals but I had my sketches."

He adjusted his beanie, pulling the brim down over his ears then leaned against the back of the bench.

"With all the craziness going on in my life, drawing was the only thing that stayed consistent. It was my catharsis. I was obsessed with making sure everything was perfect because it was the one thing I had one hundred percent control over."

Mercedes listened intently as Sam shared his past with her. He sometimes alluded to the difficult circumstances surrounding the twins' arrival but this was the first time he went into specifics. Her heart filled with so much love for him that she was certain she would explode. Somehow, she kept her head, simply resting her head against his shoulder as a show of support.

"That's exactly how I feel about singing. No matter what's going on, I always have that to fall back on."

He rested his head on top of hers, grateful that she was there to listen.

"I knew you'd understand."

Her lips spread into a toothy grin. "Of course, baby. But you know what?"

He cuddled closer to her. "What?"

She lifted her head and he glanced at her, wondering why she moved away.

Seeing his confusion, she palmed both sides of his face. "We've also got each other. Don't ever forget that."

Sam smiled softly, hiding the multitude of emotions coursing through him. It was taking everything for him not to get down on one knee. He didn't have a ring, at least not right now. It wasn't ready, yet, and it pained him not to have it in his possession because the moment was perfect. He went back and forth, weighing pros and cons. She needed the ring and everyone that he had told was expecting for it to happen months from now. Despite his urges, he had to wait until the time was right.

Instead, he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer for a soft kiss that grew in intensity, leaving them both breathless when they finally parted.

Mercedes, still attempting to regain her bearings, whispered, "Two days, huh? How will we survive?"

He hunched his shoulders, unable to come up with a solution to their never-ending problem.

"Lots and lots of prayer."

Her loud laugh echoed loudly through the courtyard and, unable to help himself, he joined in.

"Alright, enough of living in the past." Standing, he reached out his hand to help her up. "Let's go home."

She took his hand and together they walked back towards Main Street, discussing what they would be cooking for The Evans Kids' Christmas Eve Dinner Extravaganza™.

"Lasagna is always a crowd pleaser but I wouldn't mind a steak."

She rolled her eyes. "You _never_ mind a steak, but that's too heavy. Especially if we're having turkey _and_ ham tomorrow. I can make it meatless so we won't be so full, the kids can make a salad and you can make sugar cookies. See? Nice and sensible!"

Seizing the opportunity she provided, he quipped, "But I like your cookies the best!"

Mercedes stopped walking to glare at him and Sam, finally noticing that she wasn't walking along with him, turned back with a shrug. "What?"

He laughed at her annoyance, jogging towards her while enveloping her in his arms. "I was playing but also telling the truth."

"You need some Jesus."

A retort was on the tip on his tongue but a familiar face caught his attention before he could speak it.

Mere feet away, his past leaned against the stuccoed exterior of the Bumble Bee Bakery, unaware that he was approaching, head lowered as she stared at her iPhone. Remarkably, she looked exactly the same, the only obvious difference was that her blonde hair was cut into a bob, which only drew more attention to her beautiful face.

His voice, calm despite the circumstances, called out. "Quinn?"

The blonde's face lifted then turned in the direction of his voice. "Sam?! Oh my gosh, it is you!"

Her grin was so undeniably contagious that it even spread to Mercedes, who observed their interaction warily.

Quinn dumped her phone into the front pocket of her peacoat, lifting her arms high in the air to grant Sam a hug that he readily accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, I told you there were some surprises. So, what do you think of Ms. Fabray's arrival? Let me know by reviewing! Until next update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know how I'm standing upright after last night's episode. I've been close to tears for almost 24 hours. Canon Samcedes is flawless. **

**As for this version of Samcedes, well... we'll see. I know a lot of you are nervous about Quinn's arrival and you'll find out very quickly what that's about. This chapter is by the far the longest I've written for this story. Enjoy, follow and pretty please leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter specifically! If you're on tumblr, like and reblog! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Quinn was the first to pull back, albeit slightly while holding onto Sam's forearms to appraise the subtle changes that time had brought to his features. His hair, previously long and victimized by unfortunate highlights, was considerably shorter and closer to his natural color. The smattering of scruff dotting his chin and mouth was a surprising addition that she appreciated. Sam had always been handsome but now, he looked sophisticated and grownup.<p>

The first thing Sam noticed about Quinn was her haircut. Back in high school, she insisted on wearing it as long as possible and senior year it was well past her back, inching towards her waist. Now, it was fashioned into a curly bob. Quinn never really wore much makeup because her natural beauty didn't need much enhancement. Other than mascara, blush and lip gloss, she was still the low-maintenance girl he used to know better than anyone else.

He was the first to speak, offering an earnest compliment. "You look amazing, Q."

Her smile hit her eyes before reaching her mouth, making her shine from inside out.

"Same ol' Sam. Even after all this time."

Mercedes had grown accustomed to women throwing themselves at her handsome boyfriend. She always got a chuckle at their boldness while she and Sam walked hand-in-hand on campus. They were never deterred by the fact that he was with her but his dry reaction to their come-ons always made her laugh. However, what she was presently witnessing made her uncomfortable for a reason she couldn't place.

Never one to get jealous, she suddenly found herself fighting the urge to backhand Quinn, which even she could admit was slightly ridiculous. It wasn't like they were about to have sex right there on Main Street, yet she was still perturbed. He grew up with Quinn, had his first kiss with her and she probably knew how long it took him to recharge after busting a load. All of those unspoken secrets lingered in the front of her mind and it was making her batty.

So batty that she almost missed Sam introducing her.

Quinn's eyes traveled to the short woman at Sam's side, temporarily mesmerized by her breathtaking beauty. Her bronzed skin was smooth like silk and she had to stop herself from reaching out. Mercedes' hair was styled in loose spirals, framing her doll face perfectly. Her smile was genuine as her gaze settled on Sam, pride shining bright in her green eyes. He was obviously in love and she couldn't be happier for him.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mercedes." She extended her hand out with a welcoming smile that Mercedes couldn't help but return.

"Likewise, Quinn." She held the blonde's hand until she let go, not wanting to be perceived as rude. Plus she didn't know if she was hiding her budding contempt well. "Back home for the holidays?"

Quinn scrunched her nose, shaking her head. "No, I still live here. I've never left unlike _this_ loser." She snorted then continued, "I run a dance academy with my husband. We teach ballet, jazz, hip-hop, contemporary and tap. Actually, a couple of weeks ago, we put on a production of The Nutcracker with our under-eight group. It was a rousing success. I wish you guys could have been there to see it."

Mercedes hadn't heard a single word past _husband,_ relief making her grin wider than she previously thought was possible. The perceived threat had been neutralized and all was right with the world.

"Oh, we would have loved to seen that. I'm sure it was amazing!"

Sam beamed, excited that his ex and girlfriend had hit it off.

"Maybe next time, Q. Shoot me an email and I'll drive down. Mercedes will probably already be here, though."

Quinn eyebrows shot up in surprise as she turned to stare at Mercedes. "Oh? You're moving down here to Nashville?"

"Kinda sorta but only temporarily. I'm recording a demo during the break in between semesters."

Sam and Mercedes watched as Quinn's olive eyes widened to three times their normal size. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"

Mercedes was caught off-guard by Quinn's exuberance, unsure of how to respond, finding herself trying not to get swept up in the other woman's happiness for her. Try as she might, a shy smile betrayed her efforts.

As the time to record drew nearer, Mercedes was feeling a combination of things; fear, excitement and uncertainty chief among them. Mrs. Evans had been kind enough to put her in contact with the people at Dark Horse Studios and she already felt a strong rapport with the engineers. She had finally selected the five songs she would sing, four of which she had written herself. Everything had practically fallen into place and any lingering doubt should have been eradicated by now but she was still nervous.

In her quiet moments, what-if scenarios began to plague her psyche. These small doubts were kept hidden from her friends, family and Sam. She figured they would eventually go away so there was no point in mentioning them.

For the moment, all that negativity had been forgotten and she allowed herself to be happy in the unknown.

"Thank you, Quinn."

The blonde blushed, shrugging off her obvious exhilaration. "We creatives gotta stick together!"

The group shared a laugh as an inquisitive bystander approached.

"What'd I miss?"

Sam shook his head. "Always late to the party, Mike. Come here, man!"

The two exceptionally tall men shared a bro hug as their mates looked on. Sam then turned to Mercedes, introducing the man who had wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Mercedes, this here is Mike Chang, Quinn's husband, and Mike, this is Mercedes, my girlfriend."

Mike was prepared to bow down before Sam for somehow managing to convince the beautiful lady by his side to be his girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Mercedes."

"Same here, Mike."

While Quinn caught Mike up on what the trio had been discussing, Mercedes watched them interact. The first thing Mercedes noticed about Mike, other than his towering height, tanned skin and spiky jet-black hair, was the kindness in his almond-shaped eyes. She noticed that Quinn and Mike had similar temperaments and it was no wonder that they eventually ended up together. Just like she and Sam, the Changs made sense.

Mike grinned, chuckling at the four of them. "Look at us; a singer, a couple of dancers and a graphic designer. We could open up a school with all this talent!"

Quinn giggled. "Babe, we already have the academy."

"But I'm talking about expanding our brand. Thinking ahead for the future. Having something to pass on to the kids."

Sam eyed Quinn and Mike suspiciously. "Hold up. Is there something you'd like to tell us, Quinn?"

Mercedes's mouth dropped open, gaze trained on the other couple.

Quinn pursed her lips. "Evans, hush. There is no news to report."

Mike's shoulders lowered and Quinn was quick to smooth things over. "Maybe in a couple of years." Mike resorted to pouting and Quinn shook her head, sharing a look of support with Mercedes, who could relate. "You'll live. Anyyyyywwwayyyy, we're having this get-together-"

Mike interjected. "I thought it was a soiree?"

Quinn's eyes shot to the sky. "Fine, a soiree over at Clyde's, the day after Christmas. It's more like a dance party. A line dancing party. With The Achy Breaky, The Wobble, Cha Cha Slide, The Electric Slide- basically any type of Slide. You guys should come!"

Mercedes and Sam shared a brief glance then nodded, saying together, "We'll be there!"

Mike and Sam exchanged fist bumps while Mercedes and Quinn laughed.

Sam linked arms with Mercedes. "Well, guys, we better get going before Mama sends out the cavalry, which is just Daddy and Pop Pop. What time should we show up?"

Quinn shrugged. "Six or six thirty's fine." She hugged Sam then Mercedes. "It's been nice catching up and we'll see you at the party!"

Mike gave both Mercedes and Sam a hug before the two couples parted for good.

As Sam and Mercedes walked back to the truck, she remarked, "They're really nice."

Sam pulled her closer to his side as they waited for the light to change. "They are. I'm really glad you met them."

"Me, too. I have to be honest, though. A line dancing party? Really?"

He snorted, throwing his head back in laughter. "I knew you'd have something to say about that. Listen, not all of us are fortunate to be from the big city where there's something fun to do like every second."

She giggled, bumping his shoulder with her own. "I went to high school in Lima, remember? I know all about small-town living but this is on another scale. It could be fun. Maybe."

"It's going to be amazing. Do you want to know why?"

She looked up at him, grinning toothily. "Why?"

He lowered his face mere inches from her lips. "Because I get to take you boot shopping!"

Adding insult to injury, he booped her on the nose.

"Boot shopping? Sam, no."

"I think you'll look nice in a Stetson."

"Sam..."

"And one of those long jean skirts that go down to the ankle."

"Bye, Sam." Mercedes started to cross the street without him and he ran behind her, hugging her from behind while kissing her neck.

"But we can use those boots for more than just dancing, my lady."

Sighing, she replied, "You know, one day, I hope you're able to not turn everything into a sex thing."

"What's the fun in that?" He bit her earlobe, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth.

"If you don't quit. Trying to get us killed in the middle of the street."

They quickly sprinted across to the safety of the sidewalk. He escorted her to the truck, opening the door for her then helping her inside.

He hopped in, starting the engine. "You know, we have another hour to kill."

She cut her eyes at him. "We are not renting another room."

Sam arched a brow. "Who said anything about getting a room?"

Mercedes folded her arms in disgust. "So you're just going to pull over on some random dirt road?"

"It sounds dirty when you say it."

"Because it is."

"But when I say it, it sounds adventurous!"

She pressed several of her fingers against her forehead. "Well, we've only gone parking once and that was back home. It'll be different down here."

"See, that's what I'm saying! If it wasn't so cold, I'd take you to the lake. But there's always next summer. Find us a nice riverbank so I can go diving."

Mercedes cackled as he pulled out of the parking space, making the turn for home.

* * *

><p>Stevie and Stacy's sporadic laughter could be heard from nearly every corner of the house. The twins were out back enjoying their new sleds while the adults were in various states of after-dinner bliss. The elder Evanses had already retired to their chamber for the requisite nap leaving Mercedes and Sam to tend to the children. Well, Mercedes since Sam was an honorary kid.<p>

She spent her valuable free-time recording a few songs on her phone, until a video call from Santana interrupted her.

Mercedes accepted and was soon treated to Santana's sun-kissed face. "¡Feliz Navidad!"

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Noticing that her bestie was several shades darker, she remarked, "Hawaii's treating you well, I see."

"Eh, I can't complain, too much. How's cold ass Tennessee?"

"It's great but I wish I was there with you. On a beach with a drink in my hand." Frowning, she picked up her mug of apple cider.

"Girl, next time. You know I got you." Santana took a long sip of her mimosa then flipped onto her side to glimpse her grandmother finally dipping her feet into the ocean. "Hay un Díos. Abuelita is in the water! Hold on a minute, MJ." Waving her arms frantically in the air, she yelled, "Tina, baby, take pictures! This is muy importante!"

Lying back down, she laughed at Mercedes' shocked expression. "I can't believe it either."

"But your gran hates water! What the hell is going on in Oahu?"

Santana shrugged, "My girlfriend is amazing, that's what! Remember when we went to Disney World and she wouldn't go on Splash Mountain? That shit was traumatizing but now, all of a sudden, she's adventurous, at least for her anyway."

Bringing the phone closer to her, she eyed Mercedes suspiciously. "What's with the new bling? Is that a gift from somebody special?"

Mercedes ignored Santana's exaggerated eye fluttering, pulling the diamond-encrusted double eighth note charm closer to the screen.

"My initials are engraved on one while his is on the other."

Santana cheesed, nodding her head in approval. "Awwww, you two are a pair of notes in this song we call life. Trouty is so damn romantic!"

Mercedes giggled, reliving the moment Sam presented it to her mere hours ago. "I think I'll keep him around for a while."

Santana side-eyed her bestie's assessment. "Girl, stop. You know you mean for damn ever. You two will get married, have the two point five kids, the damn dog, big ass SUV, big ass house in the country- because we all know Sam's got too much redneck in him to be confined anywhere but Podunk, USA for too long."

Mercedes had to put the phone down because she was laughing too hard. It didn't help that her boyfriend was presently racing Stevie down the big hill in the backyard using Stacy's new sled. She would never be able to figure out how he contorted his large body to fit on it nor how he managed not to break it. What she did know was that he loved his family more than anything.

Picking the phone back up, she sighed. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Duhhhhhhh."

"Oh, I know you're not talking. This is rich coming from the girl who went on vacay with her girlfriend's entire family when she couldn't even get out of the car on Thanksgiving."

Santana's face fell. "That was way harsh."

Mercedes patted her hair down. "You tried it so take the L, Tana." Chuckling, she leaned back against the chair. "It's amazing when you think about last year."

"Ugh, last year was tough. All of us cramped in Abuela's tiny apartment but look at us now."

Mercedes sing-songed. "Started from the bottom, now we here."

Santana waved a single hand in the air, bouncing her shoulders. "Started from the bottom, now my whole team fuckin' here!"

The pair shared a laugh while continuing to dance to the beat in their heads.

"You're having too much fun in here by yourself!"

Sam plopped down next to Mercedes and she cuddled closer to him. "Say hi, Sam!"

Sam leaned his head against Mercedes', glancing directly into the camera. "Hey, Tana. Enjoyin' Hawaii?"

"Sup, Sammy! Hell yeah, look at me!" She angled the phone as if she was taking a selfie, so she could show off her bikini. "Living the life, my darlings."

Twisting his lips in obvious jealousy, Sam rolled his eyes. "Rub it in."

"I don't like your tone so I'm texting you a bunch of pictures." Santana grinned then finished the rest of her drink. "So, what do you two nerds have planned for the rest of the week? I'll assume it's indoors because of the blizzard."

Mercedes opted to ignore that subtle dig. "We're going to this line dancing party tomorrow night."

Santana looked around suspiciously. "Did you say 'a line dancing party'? Hey, excuse me!" She waved her hand to someone off-screen. "I'd like another one of these. No, make it two. Thank you."

Facing her two friends again, eyes bulging in a judgy manner. "Now Sam, you know I like you. I consider us good friends but you are not taking my girl to a freakin' line dancing party. Y'all ain't got bowling alleys or a skating rink? Normal small-town activities?"

Mercedes snickered while Sam side-eyed them both. "Don't knock it until you try it. And you," He popped Mercedes on the thigh. "Need to stop laughing or I won't get you those boots you wanted tomorrow."

Santana curled her lip in disapproval. "Naw, you ain't gonna have my girl rockin' some cowboy boots. What's next? Having her fit for a banjo? A Lumineers concert? Cedes, no! Don't do it. Be strong, girl! The D ain't that good."

By this point, Mercedes was howling, finding it difficult to even breathe. Handing the phone over to Sam, she sputtered, "Here, I-I need water!"

She was doubled-over by the time she reached the hallway but Sam was not amused. "The Lumineers? I'm offended."

Santana shrugged, seemingly bored. "But it got the job done so we can talk bidness. Have you decided which ring setting you wanted to go with?"

Sam looked over his shoulder to make sure Mercedes was truly gone then whispered, "Cathedral."

"Good choice. It's a classic and I think it'll complement her hand. I'll pass the word on to Abuela."

Sam grinned, feeling relieved after finally making a decision. "Oh and thank her for the pendant. Cedes loved it."

"You're welcome, Trouty! The countdown has officially begun! Five months to go. Will you make it?"

He bit his lip, unsure if he could. There were so many times where he almost slipped and spoiled the plan. Timing was everything and the final piece was not ready, even if he was.

"I'm good. For now."

Santana could not stop the chuckle that slipped from her lips. "You are so far gone. It's adorable, though. Think about how exciting it will be when it finally happens. All of this hard work will have paid off and, well, let's say you'll be handsomely rewarded that night."

"You mean for the rest of my life because she'll be choosing me to be hers for eternity."

She waved her free hand in disgust. "Get the fuck outta here with that romantic shit. This is a romance-free zone, sir! Can't stand y'all!"

Sam snorted, tickled by Santana's annoyance. "You love it. You're our biggest fan. Otherwise, you wouldn't be helping me make this happen."

He waited for her to deny the truth but she had nothing to say.

"Yup, exactly what I thought. The Great Santana Lopez has been shutdown!"

Mercedes walked back in with a glass of water. "Whaaaatttttt? And I missed it?"

Sam patted his lap and Mercedes took a seat on it. He pulled her close, kissing her temple before poking his tongue out at Santana.

"Do not listen to him. He hasn't shut anything down."

Mercedes saw an opportunity to needle her friend and she took it. "Mmm... you look kind of pressed, Tana. I'd say he got you good."

Santana eyed them, desperately wanting to flip them off but too many family members were milling about. "Y'all lucky I have to act right. But this discussion isn't over." A familiar voice off-screen spoke to Santana before snatching the phone out of her hand while she protested.

Tina's face popped up on the screen and her skin was even more tanned than Santana's. "Hi, guys!"

Sam and Mercedes greeted the grinning woman with a wave and knowing glance.

"I'm making Santana get in the water now."

Santana appeared beside her girlfriend, muttering, "You're like the anti-lifeguard. Forcing everybody into the water. See what I have to deal with?"

Mercedes shook her head, openly judging Santana's antics. "Tana, hush. We're letting you guys go so you can enjoy that beautiful weather. See you all back home. Merry Chrismukkah!"

Tina smiled and waved with her free hand. "Merry Chrismukkah!"

Santana poked out her tongue while Sam waved back at them before disconnecting the call.

Mercedes turned sideways, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders as she asked, "What do you wanna do now?"

Sam draped his arm over her thighs, staring up at the ceiling for a moment then turning to look at her curious face.

"Hold you."

She lowered her head slightly, kissing him the lips then leaned against his cheek. "This is always nice."

He grunted in agreement while pulling her closer. "Feel like a nap?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Reaching on the side of the chair, he pulled the lever so they could both recline.

Caught off-guard by the maneuver, she squealed, grabbing onto his shirt to keep her balance.

After a few adjustments, they lied together comfortably, her head rested against his chest while his arm was wrapped around her side. In minutes, they were sound asleep.

Eventually, the twins discovered them, quelling their combined giggles behind their hands as they ran out of the room to tell their parents.

* * *

><p>"It's electric! Boogie woogie woogie! Now you can't hold it. It's electric! Boogie woogie woogie!"<p>

Sam leaned against the makeshift bar as he watched Mercedes and Mike lead the Electric Slide for a third time. With every pass, she made a habit of sending some love his way, by blowing a kiss, waving or putting a little extra into her movements. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only man to appreciate her dancing but Sam kept his head. He didn't mind them staring because she deserved to be admired but anything more and, well, he would have to get real impolite.

Mercedes knew Sam was watching her every move and she got a little thrill showing off for him. She purposely picked the tightest pair of jeans to wear that night to drive him mad and her blouse only accentuated her generous curves. Everything that was supposed to jiggle, did and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it other than wait.

"Your girlfriend's amazing! Frankly, I'm in awe."

Sam looked to his left to find Quinn nursing a beer.

He cracked a smile as he turned to watch her back her generous rear up. "She's definitely enjoying herself." He reached behind him to retrieve his own drink, shaking the remaining ice cubes against the glass. "Good turnout tonight."

"All ya gotta do is offer free food and cheap drinks and the place will fill up in no time." She laughed as she recalled an event from their past. "That reminds me? Remember junior year? That party at John John's? Where they-"

"Hopped off the roof into the pool and Brent broke his leg because he landed wrong?" Sam chuckled while rolling his eyes. "Everybody blamed it on the hooch but we all knew it was because Brent kept talking all that shit about how he didn't need a running start!"

"Then he fell into the holly bushes and you could hear his screams from a mile away!" Her head fell back from the force of her laughter. "Do you...do you know he still walks with a limp to this day?"

Sam cackled, wiping tears away from his eyes. "You probably should have never told me that, Q. Is that why he didn't show up here tonight? Kinda hard to do these moves when your leg goes the other way."

Quinn was forced to cover her mouth so none of the guests would notice that she was cracking up. "Sam, you're truly awful, you know that?"

The dance ended and the former couple clapped proudly for their lovers. Mercedes was about to take a break when the music for "The Wobble" started. She and Mike exchanged high fives and Sam saw her gain a second wind.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Do your thing, baby!" She blew him a kiss that he caught then pressed against his heart.

After waving at Mike, Quinn watched Sam's and Mercedes' interactions with a soft smile. "Look at you! Ever the romantic."

Shrugging, Sam glanced back at Quinn. "Old rules die hard, I guess. My mama raised me right."

"At least you found the right girl to appreciate it." Sadness clouded her features for a moment before she smiled through unpleasant memories from their past.

"Quinn," he started then abruptly stopped as he paused to find the right words. "We were young."

She knew he would try to let her off the hook before even bringing up the subject so her lips formed into a hard line as she owned up to what really happened.

"I know but I was a bitch to you."

"Not gonna argue there." His straight face eventually cracked from laughter.

"Sam!" She slapped his shoulder playfully. "I guess we were at different places. I didn't know who I was and I let other people define me for so long that when I got tired of being perfect, I kind of lost it. I blamed you for a lot that happened and that wasn't fair."

Sam folded his lips, remembering the summer between junior and senior years when Quinn began to hang out with the wrong crowd. Overnight she went from honors student to burnout and their relationship did not survive.

At the time, it hurt like hell but those wounds had been healed years ago. They had both moved on and ended up with the people they were meant to be with, which was why he could joke about the past.

"You and the pink streak. You thought you were such a badass."

"Excuse you, I _was_ and still _am_ a badass. Don't let the ring fool you." Her prideful grin faded slightly as she spoke again. "You know, I never apologized for what happened between us."

"You don't have to. That's all ancient history."

"I know, but I want to apologize anyway in case there's stuff. You're my friend and I owe you. So..." She set her nearly empty beer bottle on the bar while turning to face him. "I apologize for breaking your heart. It was callous, irresponsible and not one of my best moments. I'm sorry."

Sam grinned, pulling the blonde into a hug. "Thank you but I told you that we're cool, Fabray-Chang! I forgave you a long time ago."

Quinn pouted once they parted. "No hyphen!"

"No hyphen."

"Did you know the older kids at the academy call us Fabang?"

Sam grimaced at that moniker. "That's not the least bit right. Please tell them to stop."

They shared another laugh, watching Mercedes and Mike do a modified version of The Wobble that involved two hundred percent more booty shaking.

After a few moments of watching Sam cheer on Mercedes, Quinn asked, "Can I offer you a word of advice?"

Sam tilted his head curiously. "Uh...sure..."

"Whatever you do, don't elope. My mother still hasn't forgiven us and it's been a year."

He snorted. "Why did you two do that? Your mama's been planning your wedding since you were three."

"Exactly. Because she's been planning my wedding since I was three! You know I'm rebellious!"

"Same Ol' Q. I wouldn't have you any other way."

The bassline from Beck's 'Where It's At" dropped and Sam lifted his arms in the air victoriously. "Nooooo way!"

Quinn was unfamiliar with the song so his reaction confused her. "What is this?"

"Dude, you don't know this song?" A quick glance around the room confirmed that she wasn't alone. "You've gotta be kidding me! It took me forever to learn the line dance from the video. C'mon, let's go!"

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the dance floor where they joined Mercedes and Mike. They all lined up, following Sam's lead as he quickly went through the steps, laughing at their many mistakes. Eventually they caught on, dancing the night away.

* * *

><p>On the drive back home, Sam took the long way around on purpose. Mostly because he was enjoying the feel of Mercedes leaning against his shoulder. They were silently holding hands as U2 played. The night had been fun but intense, so it was nice to unwind with her by his side.<p>

As romantic as the ride had been, Mercedes was distracted by his crotch. Thing was, she had spent the past two days admonishing him for his out of control libido when at that very moment all she could think of was how they could fit in a quickie. Was this how karma worked because she was horny and wet, practically twitching with need.

They were about five minutes from the house so if she was going to make a move, it had to be right then.

She dropped his hand abruptly. A question was on his lips but when she began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he immediately caught on.

"Whoa, what are you doing? We can't do this right now."

Instead of answering, she reached inside his boxers, wrapping her hand around his semi-hard dick, freeing it from the confines of his underwear.

Sam's jaw clenched and he attempted to keep his eyes on the road as her small hand began jerking him off in slow, steady strokes. His legs relaxed, opening up so she could have better access. His eyes began to shut, getting lost in her touch. Finally, he was forced to pull over onto a side street mere blocks from the house.

After cutting the engine, he grabbed her face, kissing her hungrily while moaning his pleasure into her mouth. Her grip tightened, hand moving faster causing his hips to lift in time to her strokes.

Mercedes had been waiting for Sam to get close and when his curses turned into clipped unintelligible syllables, she released him, his abandoned erection bobbing against his clothed stomach.

Sam's eyes flew open in shock and just as he was about to beg for her not to stop, she lowered her head towards his crotch, tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft with the tip of her tongue.

A prolonged hiss escaped from his parted lips as her lips wrapped around the head, tongue flicking directly on the frenulum. Sam reached out to grab the first thing his hand came in contact with, the door handle.

Mercedes slowly took him into her mouth, her hand stroking what wouldn't fit. She let the tip hit her cheek, keeping it shallow for the first few sucks before swallowing him whole.

"Oh fuck me!"

Hollowing out her jaws, she ensured the fit was as tight as possible before rhythmically bobbing her head up and down.

Sam knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted it to go on forever, it was that good. Once he felt her tongue lave the seam separating his balls, he felt them tighten with his impending release. He steeled himself, preparing to explode any second.

Mercedes held nothing back, slurping as she took him back into her wet mouth. He could not stop the mission of his hips, rising to meet her demands.

"Mercedes..."

She could feel him losing control and she paused to tap her tongue against the head, paying special attention to his opening. Immediately, Sam tensed, his body still as ejaculate squirted into her mouth, coating her inner cheeks before rushing down her throat. His hands found her head, holding her in place until he stopped shaking.

Lifting her head, Mercedes fought the urge to laugh at his depleted frame, marveling at just how thoroughly done he looked. Judging by his slumped head, sprawled legs and limp hands, they would not be going anywhere for a while.

Sam felt her hand on his dick again and he hoped to God she was not planning on trying to make him come that hard again so soon. Maybe after a good ten minutes, he would be receptive to it. To his relief, she was redressing him and he was thankful because he wasn't capable of doing much other than breathing.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Clearing his throat, Sam shook his head. "No, I can drive. Give me a minute."

"I don't mind."

He glared at her, annoyed that she was pretending like she hadn't practically sucked the life out of him.

"Yeah, well, I do."

Mercedes glanced out the window, snickering to herself. After regrouping, she countered, "You've let me drive it before."

"That was back home and I can do it. I just gotta rest for a minute."

She feigned annoyance, rolling her eyes. "If you say so."

Sam squinted, growing irked by her smug attitude and sense of calm after the havoc she caused. She remained put together while he was struggling to regain the strength she sapped. No way in hell was this right.

Mercedes met his wandering gaze, tilting her head in challenge. "Something the matter, baby?"

His voice dropped as he eyed her pristine blouse and jeans. "Those need to come off. Right now."

Excitement raced through her veins but her demeanor remained even. "I'll get cold."

"You won't be for long."

She stared back at him, willing herself not to give the fact that she had meticulously planned for this exact moment the entire night. Calmly, she pulled the hem of her blouse up over her head.

Sam watched her remove her top, a blank expression hiding his desire. He loved it when she undressed for him. Even though he had seen her naked counted times, she made it feel like a brand new experience every time.

Mercedes kicked her leg up, turning her ankle to get his attention. "A little help?"

With a smile, he yanked off one boot then the other. She undid her jeans, rolling them halfway down her legs where he promptly took over, everything falling to the floor in a heap.

She was left in her matching black lace and satin bra and thong, trying her best not to shiver despite the rapidly lowering temperature.

The cast from the nearby streetlights illuminated her reclining form as he decided exactly what he was going to do to her. He could play nice and tease her for a bit but he knew she was way past that point and he didn't have the patience for slow and sweet.

Not tonight.

Memories of that evening ran through his mind; how hot she looked while she danced, how her hips swayed effortlessly, how men were practically tripping over themselves to get close to her, the way she completely and unapologetically dominated him- it all contributed to his need to return the favor.

Without warning, he gripped the sliver of fabric draped over her hips, ripping it into two clean strips that slipped from his hands. She gasped, unprepared but wildly turned on by his eagerness. He pushed her clothes to the passenger side, wedging himself between the steering wheel and seat. Grabbing her ankles, he set her right leg over his shoulder while letting her left fall over the center console.

Sam spread his hand wide into a V-shape, cupping her dripping sex between his index and middle fingers, spreading her outer lips slightly. Using his tongue, he licked a path from her weeping slit to where the inner and outer lips met, greedily sucking the skin into his mouth.

Mercedes' breathing had changed from controlled to short pants of desperation. Her hands reached out for something to stabilize her but her limbs were too short. She felt like she would slip and slide right to the floor but instead of panicked, she was thrilled. She had been privy to his oral skills for a while now but right now- she was praising as many deities as she could remember.

Her clit was already engorged, stiff and ready for some well-earned attention so he caught it between his lips, pressing hard around it, pulling and stretching it from side to side.

"Sammmmmm," she rasped, as he continued to suckle the thick bud. "Oh shit! Please..."

He chuckled against her lower lips before licking them open. Her thighs tried to close but his hands kept them apart. When he felt that she was stable again, he stuffed his tongue deep inside her hole while three of his fingers jerked her clit in time with his licks.

Mercedes' head fell back against the seat as her body convulsed. She could feel her wetness slide from her body and heard him lapping it up like a man possessed. There was a rhythm to his strokes. He would start rapidly rubbing her clit, stop then flick his tongue around her opening and then he'd repeat the process.

Her body became trained to expect this attention, shoulders shaking after the fourth time. It was then that he pinched her clit while stuffing his tongue deep. A weird sensation coursed through her and she felt a strong urge to relieve herself.

"Sam, uh, I don't know what's- OH FUCK! I THINK I'M-"

The scream she released was accompanied by a steady stream of cum squirting into his mouth. Her body was ignited with passion, small hands pushing the cups of her bra down. Her fingertips curled around her nipples, squeezing the nubs almost cruelly until the pleasure matched the intensity of her throbbing pussy. To her surprise, she was still coming with no end in sight.

Sam continued to lick, suck and nibble her folds, determined to make it last forever. She sounded so beautiful coming apart all over his face, her taste was intoxicating and he drank his fill, loving the way she jerked from his attention. He committed all of these details to memory planning to never forget this moment between them for as long as he lived.

When his head finally lifted, he found that she was still shivering yet reaching for him. His arms wrapped around her as their lips met. Her fingertips clawed through his hair as the kiss intensified, leaving them both breathless.

Leaning against her cheek, he asked, "Are you cold?"

She chuckled, shaking her head, "No, you know how to keep me warm."

He snorted, burying his chuckles into her neck. "I'm sorry about your panties. I'll replace them."

"You better."

"I couldn't help myself, baby. You looked too damn good."

"Then they did their job."

He pulled back from her embrace, lips pressed into a firm line.

She giggled. "Oh, like you have a leg to stand on. I saw the way you were looking at me all night and that was before you even knew what I had on underneath. So you can stop pouting and put those lips to better use. Kiss me."

He couldn't argue with her salient point. Relenting, his lips covered hers, jaw rolling slowly to deepen it. Her arms curled around his neck and she pressed her body tightly against his, getting lost in him.

They eventually parted, chests heaving as their heads continued to spin from the intensity of their kissing.

Sam's forehead rested against Mercedes' and she sighed then whispered, "I love you."

He smiled, gazing into the eyes that held his heart and replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then... did you enjoy it? Let me know by reviewing. Until next update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay, another update! Thank you so much for the great reviews for Chapter 14. Shout-out to all the Fabang shippers! It was interesting having Ain'tShit!Mercedes return, right? She'll be back soon, lol.**

**Can I tell you guys how excited I am about this chapter? No lie, ever since I re-did the outline for this story right before Chapter 12, I have been waiting to get to this point! And now I can breathe because it's finally here! It's a foundation chapter that sets up what happens for the rest of the story. **

**So many feelings and friendships. I had a smile on my face the entire time I was writing this. Truly a labor of love! Enjoy, review and, if you're on Tumblr, like and reblog. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes!"<p>

It was the fourth time Sam had called her name but his girlfriend seemed content to stay in her own world, blissfully unaware that he was in need of her full attention. More than a little annoyed, he tossed the collection of takeout menus onto the kitchen counter, hurrying to the living room.

A soft tap on her shoulder brought Mercedes out of her musical reverie. Slightly embarrassed, she paused the track on her phone then pulled out her earphones.

With an apologetic grin, she greeted her boyfriend. "Hey, baby! When did you get here?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, at first unsure if she was joking or actually serious. When it appeared that she was in fact serious, he bit his tongue to prevent bitterness from spilling from his mouth.

"Ten minutes ago."

Mercedes' mouth formed a small 'o'. "Sorry, I guess I'm really focused on learning this song. It has a lot of key changes so it's kinda kicking my ass. lt's almost like vocal boot camp." She grinned warmly, wrapping the earphone cord around the phone before tossing it on the coffee table.

"But it can wait. What's up?"

Sam's burgeoning anger immediately subsided when she gave him her full attention, feeling silly for being upset when he knew she was spreading herself thin juggling all of her commitments. In addition to writing songs, she was still tutoring her fellow students and volunteering at the Boys and Girls' Club while taking a full course load. How she had time to think was a feat in itself and it was selfish of him to make it about his feelings.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sam responded, "I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner."

"Oh! Santana said she was bringing home pizza and wings for our study party."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Study party?"

She shook her head, giggling. "Sam! You forgot, didn't you? Tana and I have that exam for Latin American History tomorrow, remember? I don't know how many folks are supposed to come because most of those jerks are flaky as hell but I guess around fifteen people are showing up, give or take."

He had forgotten and that annoyance he fought so hard to push down came rushing back to the surface.

It had been a month since Christmas vacation and Mercedes, Santana and Tina were back in school for their final semester. Sam busied himself with his new full-time position at GFX, focusing on rebranding a few high profile clients' product lines. Time was even more precious than ever due to their busy schedules.

Logically, Sam knew that they both had their own lives to live but his heart wasn't so diplomatic. Their quality time had whittled to almost nothing, causing their relationship to become an unexpected casualty of their combined success. No matter how much he told himself that it was all for the best, he missed his girlfriend. His hopes for a quiet evening alone with her were dashed.

Sighing, he shrugged with a small smile. "Guess I did. My fault. I'll, uh...go see what the guys are up to."

Mercedes chuckled at the mention of Sam's work buddies. "Probably trying to pick up girls. It _is_ Friday." Folding her legs underneath her, she continued. "You up for a night of wingman duty?"

He dusted off both of his shoulders. "It's a hard job but someone has to do it."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever!" Pouting adorably, she added, "Have fun bar hopping while I'm stuck here studying for a Saturday exam."

He shook his head sympathetically. "I don't miss those days."

She pulled up the collar on her turtleneck then bobbed her head from side to side. "See, I'm trying to get on your level, baby. Three and a half more months of this bullshit and I'm done. For good."

Her head fell against the back of the sofa dramatically.

"Why does May seem so far away?"

Sam had asked himself that question several times in the past week. "I don't know, but it'll pass quicker than you think." He leaned over her, planting a soft kiss against her forehead. "Have fun studying. Don't wait up."

"Byeeeeeeeee," she sang as he grabbed his keys on the way out of the door, where he ran into Santana, who was carrying three large pizza boxes.

"Trouty, where are you going," the slender brunette asked as Sam held the door open for her.

He flipped open the top box, taking out a slice of double cheese pizza to Santana's dismay. "Out with the boys so y'all can study." He moved just out of reach of Santana's slap, taking a bite. "Mmm...pretty good. Could use more sauce."

Santana shot him a pointed look and he quickly scooted out of the apartment, shutting the door closed behind him. Santana placed the pizza boxes on the breakfast bar then plopped her tired frame next to Mercedes, swinging her legs up to rest in her friend's waiting lap.

"What a day, what a day!"

Mercedes chuckled, marveling at how gorgeous Santana looked despite her obvious exhaustion. "Rough day at the shop?"

"Beyond." She sighed, leaning against the back of the sofa as she began recapping her hellish day. "So, you know we're running that Valentine's Day promotion and it's like every dude in Ohio knows. I sold fifteen engagement rings today but it's so damn cheesy. Why would you propose on the most obvious day ever? And I bet half of them will be at Olive Garden, over endless breadsticks and soup. ¡Muy romántico!"

Mercedes snorted, shaking her head at Santana's rant. "Santana...let those men live. Their game may be a little weak but their hearts are in the right place. At least they realize they found someone they want to spend the rest of their lives with."

Panic caused Santana to lift her head from the sofa's armrest to check Mercedes' expression. She was relieved to see the lack of sadness on the smiling woman's face. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And maybe they'll propose before then. Like on MLK day."

The pair bursted into a fit of cackles that progressed to breathless spurts as their ribs grew sore. The doorbell interrupted their gigglefest and Mercedes collected herself in time to answer the door.

The first of their classmates had shown up and Mercedes waved the lanky redhead into the apartment while Santana finished setting up the snacks.

* * *

><p>"Might wanna slow down."<p>

Sam strained to hear what Joe said over the booming bass line of Kendrick Lamar's "Swimming Pools". Leaning closer to his work buddy, he yelled, "WHAT?"

Joe brushed his newly cut hair out of his eyes before replying, "YOU MIGHT WANNA SLOW DOWN!" He paused to point at Sam's beer. "THAT'S YOUR THIRD ONE IN THIRTY MINUTES!"

Sam leaned against the bar, gulping down the rest of his drink with a lackadaisical shrug. "I GUESS SHIT'S ON MY MIND!"

Joe nodded as both their gazes settled on the third member of their trio. Ryder was currently grinding on a dark skinned beauty whose features reminded Sam of a cross between Naomi Campbell and Jessica White but her smile reminded him of Mercedes.

"I'LL HAVE ANOTHER," Sam yelled at the bartender, who quickly filled his request.

"ALRIGHT," Joe started as he grabbed Sam by the collar, dragging his sluggish body to a nearby booth.

"What the fuck, man! I spilled half my drink!"

"I did you a favor." Joe shot him an authoritative glare. "Now, sit."

Sam plopped down across from the slight man, nursing the rest of his beer.

"You were supposed to be the designated driver and since that's out, you're going to tell me what's got you shook."

Sam laughed without humor, purposely not looking his friend in the eye as he began to speak. "I don't know. Life, I guess."

Joe shook his head. "Gotta be more to it than that. Our jobs are amazing, we're done with school- hell, you even got the girl so what the fuck is wrong, golden boy?

Sam couldn't help but flinch at the mention of Mercedes and Joe put it all together rather quickly.

"So, you're saying you don't have the girl?"

Sam sighed, straightening his legs as best as he could under the tiny table. "It's complicated."

"You're on a break? Have an open relationship-"

"Fuck no! We're committed, none of that swingin' bullshit."

"But you two have problems, yes?"

Sam twisted his lips thoughtfully, considering Joe's question. "Yes and no. Maybe I'm making too much out of it."

Joe stroked his chin as he listened intently. "What do you think is up?"

"Lately, we've been crazy busy. Haven't really been spending that much time together." He scratched the back of his neck, quietly evaluating the state of his relationship. "You know how that is."

Joe nodded, hazel eyes narrowing curiously as he asked, "When's the last time you had sex?"

Sam's eyes shot up to the ceiling as he calculated. "Two weeks tomorrow."

Joe collapsed against the back of the booth, concern quickly flitting over his features. "Naw, man, you gotta talk to her. Tonight would have been ideal but you're fucked up. You gotta handle that pronto. Trust me. Once the sex goes, _everything_ soon follows. That's why Kitty and I aren't together right now."

Sam arched a brow, remembering how ugly Joe's breakup with his ex had gotten. He could not imagine Mercedes screaming that she never loved him in front of an entire office full of longtime clients. Things could never, ever get that bad between them. At least he hoped not.

"I know you're right. Her schedule is crazy with school and shopping the demo. You know how bogged down I am with work. I definitely do not want us to ever get to that point." He nibbled on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "The thing is...we're not connecting and it's nothing malicious. I'm not mad at her and she's not mad at me. It's outside stuff that's keeping us apart."

Joe could sense that Sam was holding back because fear was keeping him from verbalizing all of his concerns. He sipped the last of his drink, regarding his friend cautiously before prodding further.

"If you don't resolve this issue, what do you think will happen?"

Sam frowned, fine lines wrinkling his forehead as he explored his worst fears. "Once or twice I wondered what could break us up. Because honestly, our story...how does that happen? Who lucks into love like we did? It doesn't make sense. So, it can't last right? I never could answer that question until a few weeks ago. I know how we could end. Her career can take her places I can't."

The confession sent both men crashing against the back of the booth, their gazes fixed on their empty drinks.

Joe was reliving the moment that Kitty informed him that she was moving to Los Angeles to pursue acting. She had spent two years waiting for him to be promoted to the West Coast office. He made plenty of strides, it just wasn't fast enough for her liking. Tired of putting her dreams on hold, she left him.

Mercedes' ambition was one of the things Sam loved most about her other than her obvious star quality. He saw it firsthand when she starred in their school's version of 'Chicago'. She was the one who kept the audience captivated. The one who they clapped the loudest for.

She naturally drew people in and while some would use this to their advantage, she never did. Now doors were opening up for her and her star was rising much quicker than anyone had imagined. Time was more precious than ever and they both realized that sacrifices would have to be made. Only he wasn't expecting it to affect their relationship this soon.

Joe scratched his chin, attempting to mentally knock himself out of not so distant memories. The breakup was still fresh and he secretly wondered how long her absence was supposed to sting. Talking about other people's problems helped so he glanced at his friend with a hopeful grin.

"You can't waste time thinking about how you're going to end. If you remove that as an option, the only thing that's left is making sure you continue. That you keep growing. The truth is that you love each other. What you've got to figure out is how to stay close when life is pulling you in so many different directions. Once you let that doubt in, shit gets fucked up real quick."

Sam nodded slowly while Joe's words began to sink in. Moping around was doing either of them any favors. He needed to talk to Mercedes. This weekend would be ideal, if her schedule allowed it.

A petite waitress collected their untouched drinks, replacing them with new ones.

Sam shook his head. "We didn't order these."

"The two ladies at the bar did."

Sam looked over the waitress' shoulder in time to catch an olive-skinned brunette waving shyly back at him. Her friend could have been her twin, if it wasn't for her substantially paler skin.

Sighing, Sam mouthed _I'm taken_ before placing the beer back on the tray, telling the waitress, "Tell her 'thanks but no thanks'."

Joe downed his drink in a single gulp, slamming it down on the tray. "I'll say my thank you in person." He lifted his fist in the air and Sam bumped his against Joe's. "Might take a while. You good?"

Sam shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm fine. Have fun."

After clearing a nearby table, the waitress returned to ask, "Would you like anything else?"

He started to reject her offer then changed his mind. "Another Heineken please."

"I'll be right back."

Sam's gaze followed the waitress eventually settling on Joe, who was standing in front of both women with a gigantic grin on his face. He hadn't seen him that happy in months and he was truly happy for him.

Searching the dance floor, Sam looked for any sign of Ryder, eventually spotting him pinned against the same girl from earlier. The couple appeared to be doing a different kind of dance and Sam chuckled to himself.

The waitress returned with his beer and he lifted it in tribute to his two friends in thanks. Watching their antics helped take his mind off his problems and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

><p>"I told you!" Santana exclaimed as she walked out of the lecture hall, Mercedes by her side. "I knew half of the test was gonna be on the Treaty of Tordesillas. It was totally worth spending all that time reviewing it last night."<p>

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully as they advanced down the hallway towards the entrance of the building. "Yes, you were right. Here you go." She reached around and patted the taller girl's back in faux congratulations. "Feel better?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

Santana slipped into the revolving door, pausing in the leave until Mercedes joined her. Together they pushed handle and the door rotated, propelling them outside into the bitter cold.

Santana wrapped her infinity scarf tightly around her neck while Mercedes stuffed her gloved hands into the front of her jacket.

"Ugh, I shoulda kept my ass in Hawaii."

"And I shoulda joined you. This weather is awful! Let's go get some hot cocoa."

They huddled together arm in arm and waddled for a block and a half until they reached the campus Starbucks. Predictably, the place was packed but they were able to procure a small table for two. Soon they were sipping their piping hot drinks as their fellow students milled about.

"So..." Santana started mysteriously.

"So...what's up? You look nervous and you never look nervous. Everything okay?"

Santana loosened her scarf while staring at the steam rising from her drink. "So... I was thinking about my future and..." She hesitated, wincing as she finally looked at her best friend.

Mercedes was starting to get nervous, eyes growing wide the longer Santana stalled. "Are you joining the circus or something?"

Santana pursed her lips. "Girl, if you don't stop."

"Well, what is it then? You're scaring me!"

"Okay, fine. You know I keep changing my mind about a lot of things. I mean, look at how many majors I've had since we've been here."

She chuckled while Mercedes guffawed. Santana had officially changed her major five times but she had mentally changed it dozens more.

"Hey, it's not that funny!"

Mercedes bit the inside of her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, eyes watering from the effort. "Tana, I love you, but you are the poster child for indecisiveness."

Santana bopped her head from side to side while sighing. "I know but I've settled down. Now that we're almost done with school, I finally know what I want to do."

Mercedes took a quick sip of her mint macchiato, holding the warm cup in both hands. "And what's that, nenita?"

Santana's right ankle wobbled nervously under the table, suddenly second-guessing her decision. The confidence that she gained earlier in the week abruptly left, leaving her drowning in self-doubt. Her goal, once attainable and perfect, now seemed silly and unrealistic.

"Um, nevermind. Let's talk about something else."

Mercedes stared blankly at the brunette, confused by her sudden change of heart. "Nope, you're going to tell me what you were going to say."

"Can we just drop it? It's not that big of a deal."

"If it's about you and your future, it's a big damn deal."

Unable to think of a retort, Santana stared down at her lap.

"Tana, it's me. We used to take baths together until we were like eight. You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. I promise."

Santana's eyes pricked with tears and she mustered up the courage to look back into those familiar doe eyes. Clearing her throat, she said, "You know how much I love working in the shop, right? I mean, we kind of grew up there and it's always felt like home. I like interacting with the customers and making people happy. It makes me feel good.

Mercedes nodded, ignoring the excitement dancing in her belly as Santana continued.

"Recently, I've started to design a couple of things. You know, charms, pendants and bracelets- small stuff and I really enjoy doing it. Learning the process from designing a sketch, to picking out materials and finalizing a piece. It's fun and I'm excited. For a while I was on that Neverland kick but with this- with this I feel like I can make a good living and Tina and I will be okay-"

Mercedes lifted a finger in the air to interrupt. "Hold up. You and Tina? Is there something I should know?"

Santana shrugged adorably, shaking her head. "Well, gay marriage is legal in Hawaii-"

"You didn't!"

"Well..."

"Santana!"

Waving her hands in the air, Santana giggled. "Naw, we didn't! But I'm not ruling it out! And you know I wouldn't get married without you!"

Mercedes covered her chest with her palm. "I should kick your ass, I swear to God."

"No, what you should do is tell me what you think. It's not crazy, is it? I can do this, right?"

Santana eyed her best friend warily, mentally preparing herself for rejection while hoping Mercedes would support her decision.

Mercedes leaned forward with a small smile that grew into a broad grin. "Tana, are you kidding? You already know the business and you're talented as hell. I guess I was, well, _all of us _were waiting for you to realize your own potential."

Santana blinked hard, shoulders hunching as all of the tension from indecision left her body. Dancing in her seat, she raised her hands to her lips before fanning her face enthusiastically.

"I am not about to freak out in the middle of Starbucks! But I'm so excited! I feel like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest!"

Santana's enthusiasm was contagious and Mercedes found herself giggling along. "Calm down before we wake the dead with our squeals! Once we get started, it's hard to stop!"

Santana nodded, straightening her back to reflect her regained composure. "Right, right. I'm cool. We're good."

The two shared a glance then proceeded to squeal like tweens, electing to ignore the curious stares from neighboring tables.

Once they had calmed down enough to utter intelligible words again, Mercedes asked, "Have you thought of a name for your line?"

Shaking her head slowly, Santana answered, "No, not really. I mean, I have a long list of maybes but nothing really exciting so far."

Mercedes retrieved a notebook and two pens from her messenger bag. She moved her chair closer to Santana's then opened the notebook, flipping to the back to find an empty set of pages.

Handing a pen to Santana, she said, "You take the right side and I'll take the left. We're gonna come up with a new list but we're not going to look at it for a few days."

Santana furrowed her brow, wondering aloud, "Where did you get this idea?"

"One of the producers suggested I do this when I was trying to figure out what I should name a few of my songs. It works pretty well. But...there's one thing missing."

Mercedes looked over her shoulder at the display of cake pops, brownies and cookies.

"Sugar. What are you in the mood for? My treat."

Santana shrugged then smiled shyly. "Uhhh, everything! This might take awhile."

Mercedes slapped the table. "One of everything coming right up!"

Santana watched the shorter woman walk away while twirling her pen. Looking down at the blank piece of paper, she scribbled the first thing that came to mind. The longer she stared at it, the more perfect it looked.

* * *

><p>Sam heeded Joe's advice and decided that now was as good a time as any to have a talk with Mercedes regarding their recent distance. While he was out running errands earlier in the day, he made a mental note of all the things he wanted to address and he had hope that they could reach a quick resolution.<p>

However, as he walked into their apartment, he found her in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner while lip synching along to the song blasting from the bluetooth speaker situated on the countertop.

Ingrid Michaelson's "Parachute" was an upbeat pop song but this version sounded different- _fresher_. It had been slowed down significantly and the singer's vocals were breathier. It wasn't until the chorus repeated that he realized that _Mercedes_ was singing the cover.

Few things made him take pause but his girlfriend's singing was high on the short list. Her runs were effortless and when she hit the high note, he swore he saw stars. It was the first time he heard her on a professional studio recording and he felt his heart swell with pride.

Mercedes looked up to find Sam standing in the middle of the living room, dumbstruck. Giddy with excitement, she dropped the knife on the cutting board and skipped to greet him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled him into an embrace before kissing him on the lips.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss by grabbing her ass and pushing her closer, grunting as it intensified.

They were both out of breath by the time they parted. She giggled, wiping the plum lipstick off his thick lips.

He grinned, quipping, "What? It's not my color?"

She smiled, slapping him on the shoulder before leading him to the sofa as the song replayed again.

Sam sat down then pulled Mercedes into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist as they both listened. She leaned against his shoulder and his arm tightened around her side.

It was only the second listen and he knew, without a doubt, that he would be hearing it on the radio one day soon. His head bobbing made her shake and she looked up to find him staring back at her.

Mercedes blushed, covering her mouth with her hand so he pushed his face into her neck, eliciting throaty giggles as he blew raspberries against her neck.

Snorting, she tried to push him away but that only made him more determined.

"Sam, stop! I can't take it!"

By the time the song ended, he relented and she was left catching her breath.

"You are so mean!"

Sam shrugged, denying any wrongdoing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mercedes scoffed. "We were supposed to be listening to my song and you made me laugh 'cause you know I'm ticklish. It's not fair!"

"Excuse you, I heard your song and you sound amazing... singing _and _laughing."

She side-eyed him and he bopped her on the nose.

"Sammm... be serious for one second."

Lifting his brow, he counted. "One...time for tickles!"

Exasperated, she muttered, "Sam, if you don't calm down..."

"I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Okay..." She squinted, looking at him for a long moment before asking, "What do you think? I mean, do you like it? 'Cause Matt insisted we change the arrangement and I was really skeptical but I think it works..."

Her words trailed when she noticed he was laughing.

"Oh, god, you hate it."

Sam leaned back against the sofa with a grimace. "Hell no. I _love _it. Do you not hear yourself? You sound amazing. Baby, everything you touch turns to gold." Leaning forward, he brushed her lips with his, whispering, "Don't ever doubt your talent."

Mercedes closed her eyes, blindly reaching for his face as she returned the kiss, slowly rolling her jaw as it intensified. Repositioning herself in his lap, she sat up then straddled his hips. His hands dipped into the back of her leggings, settling on her bare ass. He could already feel the stirrings of an erection. It had been two long weeks and he was ecstatic that their conversation was leading to a positive resolution.

"Baby," she moaned.

He scooted down slightly so would be positioned directly on top of his hardness. "Mmm?"

"I, uh... need to tell you something. I was gonna tell you over dinner but-" Her words cut off as his right hand slipped underneath her, skimming her slit. It took everything for her not to hump his hand. "We got distracted."

"Oh, I'm focused."

She grinned. "It's kinda important, though. I promise we can get back to this." Grabbing his wrist, she pleased, "Please?"

Removing his hands from the confines of her leggings, he rested his hands on her hips with a sigh. "I'm all ears."

Mercedes sat back slightly, gliding right off his crotch in order to concentrate. "Okay. So, after Matt sent me the demo, he told me that he also sent it to one of his contacts in New York who sent it to one of his friends who's a big time manager that works with several different major labels, including Columbia Records. Long story short, he wants to represent me."

Convinced that it was impossible for him to be any happier than he was in that moment, Sam impulsively grabbed her, spraying kisses all over her face and neck. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!"

She grinned shyly, containing her emotions enough to continue. "Thank you, baby. But there's one more thing I've gotta tell you."

He patted a beat on her thighs with his palms, glancing up at her curiously. "What's up?"

"I have to go to New York for a few days."

He couldn't hide the disappointment on his face when he repeated, "A few days?"

"Yeah, the flight leaves early on Wednesday and my meeting with Mr. St. James is on Thursday-"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "You've already booked the flight?"

Mercedes frowned, confused by his reaction. "Yeah...why?"

Scowling, he poked his cheek with the tip of his tongue. "And what about school?"

"I'll only miss three classes. I can borrow notes from Tina, Santana and Anthony. I'll be fine."

"Well, what about us?"

The question caught her completely off-guard and she stared blankly at him for a long minute. "What about us?"

"Mercedes... I can't be the only who's noticed that things have been kinda shitty between us for a few weeks now."

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "I wouldn't say it's been shitty."

He looked around the room before looking her in the eye again. "Then what would you call it? I'm working my ass off at the firm. You've been busy with school, the demo and everyone pulling you in every different fucking direction. We barely see each other and when we finally do, we're both too tired to do anything about it!"

Mercedes watched him collapse against the sofa cushion, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. Their lack of quality time had obviously been bothering him for a while and she realized that he hadn't brought it up because they were both under so much stress from their many obligations.

"Sam..."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, twisting her lips to keep her composure. "No, it's okay. We obviously needed to talk sooner because everything isn't okay. I'm sorry, too."

Sam felt like a total asshole for yelling. He prided himself for being level-headed but he lost it. He was thrilled for her yet sad because he would be spending more time apart from her.

His hands inched up and down her sides as he said, "Mercedes, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm happy for you and I'm proud of you, it's just that..."

"What?"

He glanced at the ceiling, taking a deep breath before looking back at her.

"I miss you."

She sniffled because she knew that was what he was going to say.

Her hands settled on his shoulders, voice wavering slightly as she replied, "I miss you, too."

Having her close to tears wasn't his intention and he wished he could redo the past few minutes.

"Come with me."

The request interrupted his regrets, catching him completely off-guard.

"What?"

"Come with me to New York. You've got the vacation time, right? I've only got the meeting on Thursday. We could catch a show, look at some apartments...you could finally meet that A/V genius you keep talking about."

Sam cracked a smile. "Artie?"

Mercedes sniffed back her tears, smiling softly. "Yeah, Artie. You said you were thinking about hiring him so you could interview him then! Think about it. We could handle our business together."

He chuckled at the perfect suggestion. "Sounds incredible. We should do it."

Grinning toothily, she leaned closer to him, gazing into his eyes. "Really?"

He nodded empathically. "Yes."

"Okay, good, let's get you a ticket."

He shook his head slowly. "That can wait."

"But there's only a few seats left-"

Sam grabbed her hips, positioning his renewed erection against her clit. Mercedes gasped from the contact.

"You're right. It's only thirty minutes, right?"

"An hour."

"It's just an hour."

He nodded slowly, looking her up and down.

As she climbed off his lap, her thighs began to shake, the anticipation of what was to come a little too much for her.

He pretended not to notice as he led her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I haven't laughed that much in, like, forever!"<p>

Tina giggled as she unlocked the door, stepping inside the apartment. Santana followed her in, locking the door behind her.

"Right? I was kinda skeptical because cop buddy movies are hit or miss but Kevin Hart and Ice Cube were killin' me!"

Tina tossed her keys into the bowl on the hallway table.

"And Tika is soooooo fine!"

Santana hung up her coat then fanned herself. "Her skin is like butter. Just too much pretty for one woman to possess."

Tina waved a praise hand as she walked into the kitchen. She immediately noticed the chopped vegetables on the counter.

"Well, I guess dinner isn't finished."

Santana opened the fridge to find a Ziploc full of marinated chicken.

"Ugh, they didn't cook. It was their turn and I'm famished!" Closing the fridge, her brow arched as she recognized the voice singing. "Oh my God! Is that Mercedes?"

Tina looked around for the source of the music, eventually finding Mercedes' iPhone on the dining room table.

Gasping, she glanced at the track listing for the demo. "Baby, look! I think the demo's finally finished!"

Santana joined her girlfriend in the dining room. "She sounds amazing! This is actually happening! I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

They hugged while jumping up and down, overjoyed for their friend.

Santana stopped jumping suddenly, frowning as she said, "Wait, that note sounds off. Is this the finished version?"

Tina twisted her lips, shaking her head as she replied, "I don't think that's the song."

A loud male grunt confirmed her suspicions and Santana cackled.

"Welp, guess this means that the demo is Trouty-approved."

Tina snorted, giggling at their roommates. "Was that a slap? I think I just heard a slap."

Santana paused the song, squinting so she could concentrate. "Mercy sounds muffled and that was definitely a slap. Survey says: Doggystyle!"

Tina's cheeks reddened. "Should we go for a little bit?"

"Naw, we need to finish dinner. They're working up an appetite."

"Well, I'm putting the music back on."

A rather loud series of slaps made Santana grimace. "That's probably a good idea."

"You know..." Tina started as she tossed the phone back down on the table. "We could not finish dinner, too."

Santana smirked, tilting her head as she contemplated the suggestion. "I think... that's an excellent idea." Wagging her finger, she whispered, "Come here."

Tina grabbed Santana's hand, pulling the smiling woman flush to her body. She reached behind Santana's head, expertly removing the hair-tie and releasing a cascade of curls that fell gently on the brunette's shoulders.

Tina's fingers combed through a few tresses as she asked, "Still hungry?"

Santana shook her head while unbuttoning Tina's blouse, exposing a peach and teal bra that she couldn't stop ogling. "This is new."

Tina chuckled at her girl's expression. "You like?"

Santana curled her tongue over her top lip as Tina flipped the shirt over, baring her shoulders. "More like cherish, adore and worship. Tell me it's a set."

Tina lifted her eyebrows challengingly as she backed away slowly. "Maybe….maybe not." Making the turn for their room, she looked over her shoulder and said, "You should find out."

Santana gawked at her girlfriend's retreating form, enjoying the view until she disappeared down the hallway. She started to follow then thought better of it, retrieving two bottles of water from the refrigerator and a can of Pringles from the cabinet.

It was best to be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly bumpy ride for our couple, yes? But their love is maturing. The last scene was all for Sha but I still need to write that Santina one-shot for you! What did you think about the Samcedes' angst, the introduction of Joe and the impending appearances of Jesse and Artie? Let me know in the reviews! Until next update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews for Chapter 15! I loved that you liked the angsty-feels and our babies have come such a long way, especially considering how they started, lol.**

**So... 8,000+ words. Longest chapter I've written for anything ever. Obviously, a lot of things happen in this one. I'm not gonna bother with a setup. Just sit back, put on your favorite music and enjoy it. Review, follow, rate, and if you're on Tumblr, like and reblog! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>A crisp winter breeze swirled through the city streets, inching between the myriad of skyscrapers that dotted the skyline. Huddled masses bundled in thick layers sought refuge in various lobbies and hallways, their weary scowls erased for a moment's respite. Nearly everyone was in a rush for it was too cold to tarry for too long.<p>

For Sam and Mercedes, the bite from the late morning's cold wasn't a bother they needed to escape. Despite the falling temperature, the lovebirds were all smiles as they spent the first half of the day exploring. After catching breakfast from one of the many food trucks near their hotel, they went museum-hopping. Now, after experiencing MoMA, they were walking down the block towards Saint Thomas Cathedral, hand-in-hand.

"Be honest," Sam stated as they waited to cross the street.

Mercedes glanced up at him, murmuring,"Mmm?"

"Most of that wasn't your deal, was it?"

She hesitated, twisting her lips as she tried to state her thoughts delicately. "Ummm...hmmm..."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright. I get it. Most of that _art_ was bullshit."

"The architecture exhibit was pretty dope. Puck would have loved it. And the cars were cool." She frowned while wincing. "To be honest, a lot of it felt made up. It was presented well, but I didn't get about ninety-nine percent of it."

Sam's arm dropped from her shoulders and he resumed holding her hand as they crossed the street to arrive at the church's front steps.

"Exactly. A lot of those so-called artists ran to the bank howling. Don't know how most of them can be taken seriously, but being open to new movements or whatever is essential for my job. Still don't mean I can't laugh at the pretentiousness of it all."

Mercedes giggled at his mini-rant, reaching up to tug on his chin. "What you do _is art_, baby. That other stuff is up for debate." She stood on her tiptoes, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss, blushing slightly at her high praise. "You might be biased, Miss Jones."

"Naw," she started, mischief dancing in her dark eyes. "I'm just right. C'mon!"

Grabbing his hand, she led him up the short flight of steps and into the vestibule.

It was no surprise to find the entrance crawling with hundreds of tourists and parishioners. Several times they accidentally bumped into others, both apologizing profusely while trying to make their way through the neverending sea of people.

Finally, after much negotiating and a few silent and not-so-silent prayers, they ended up in a pew of their own. Quietly taking a moment to collect themselves, Sam and Mercedes glanced up at the imposing reredos that adorned the altar. From their vantage point, the stonework seemed to go on forever, stretching past the clouds and into the heavens.

Sam's arm rested on the back of the pew as he whispered, "This is pretty amazing."

Mercedes grinned, easing back into his embrace. "It's been a while since I've been in a place this majestic. You could fit ten of my family's church in here."

"Right?" He gazed up at the knave, shaking his head at the grandiose details. "It must take forever to get out of here when the place is packed."

"Sam..." she admonished before giggling. "I don't think I could handle that every service."

He patted her shoulder, replying, "Don't worry, we'll find us a great church. We're both Baptist so it shouldn't be that difficult. We can check out a few after our... _things_ tomorrow."

Mercedes loved him for downplaying the importance of the possibly life-changing meetings that would be occurring in less than twenty-four hours. Not that she was keeping time or anything. Sam knew her propensity for worrying over the slightest details, especially if it was something she wanted as badly as this.

"It's okay. You can say it. I'm not gonna stress."

Eyeing her suspiciously, he quizzed, "Should you be lying like that when we're in a church?"

"But I'm not lying. I'm chill."

Sam gave her a onceover to make sure she was okay. Noticing that she wasn't in the midst of a panic attack, he sputtered, "Y-you're actually okay with this?"

Her eyes bulged at his lack of confidence. "I am! Que sera and all that jazz. While I hope that it goes well, I'm not going to stress. This is only the first meeting. If it doesn't go well, I know there will be other opportunities because I believe in myself and my talent."

He glanced down at the small, sienna fingertips brushing against his reddened knuckles as she continued, "Plus, there's this great guy I know who supports me one thousand percent no matter what so...it kinda takes the sting out of rejection."

He grinned bashfully, stroking her shoulder absently as they people-watched.

"I'm glad that you've made peace with whatever happens. I'm pulling for you." He paused to kiss her temple. "I'm pulling for us."

Mercedes gripped his hand tighter, turning slightly so she could gaze into his eyes. "Me too. You know, I never thanked you."

Sam squinted, pursing his lips slightly as he asked, "Thanked me for what?"

"For moving with me. We could have spent so much time trying to figure everything out. I was prepared to pull out a calendar and highlight the weekends because I knew that would be the only time you could fly up and see me."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Two days a week would never be enough. I'm a greedy guy, if you haven't noticed."

Mercedes snickered, shaking her head at the subject change. "Anyway...I don't know many guys who would do that. Your support means everything and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you."

His throat was suddenly tight and he swallowed a few times to rid the growing irritation, voice strained when he replied, "You're welcome."

She patted his hand and they sat in contented silence as the sentiment draped them in warmth.

A few moments passed before he asked, "You're really not nervous?"

She sighed, resting her head against his arm. "Maybe a little. It's like an audition and an interview combined. The song I chose shows off my range and I'm pretty sure I'm ready for any question Mr. St. James could throw at me."

"Let's test that theory, real quick. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"In five years, I will be in the middle of promoting my third album. My first would have gone platinum, while my second went triple. I will be a seven-time Grammy winner with a dozen ASCAP honors. I'll be known around the world but I'd live a relatively quiet life."

Sam's eyes widened at the last tidbit. "Quiet? How's that going to work out since you're going to be recognized everywhere you go?"

Mercedes shrugged nonchalantly. "It's easy. I'll be living on a farm in Tennessee."

"Tennessee?"

"You know, the place where you're from?"

He dropped his arm, confusion furrowing his brow as he leaned forward. "I thought you wanted to live in Los Angeles or stay in New York. Why Tennessee?"

His reaction shocked her and she gawked at him, stumbling over her words. "When we- I thought...At Christmas, I saw how happy you were to be back home. How you were with your folks and your brother and sister."

Sam continued staring ahead, focusing on the gilded cross situated high above the pulpit. "I was different?"

"In a good way. How excited you were to show me where you grew up. Your stories made everything so exciting and then I started to think about the future."

Mercedes paused when she noticed him tense up, curious as to why he seemed to be panicked. He remained still, as if he was waiting for her to finish so she did.

"About where I wanted to be once our careers were established. New York is great for now but I don't see us raising our kids here."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, repeating quietly, "Kids?"

His shyness brought a soft smile to her lips. "Central Park is great but I want a big backyard for them to play in. I want them to have as normal a childhood as possible and they can't have that here or in L.A."

Honestly, he hadn't even thought that far into the future. All he knew for sure is that he wanted to marry her, travel the world by her side then have lots of beautiful babies. He hadn't considered the paparazzi, tabloids and the negative side of fame.

Before they met, he always assumed he'd eventually go back home but he had abandoned that dream once it became clear that Mercedes needed the exposure that only a big city could provide. He was completely fine because his job was more flexible and location-independent.

Now, his dreams had turned into theirs. A shared goal that he wasn't at all expecting but one that he wanted more than anything in the entire world.

"Plus, by then, Stevie and Stacy could babysit so it's a win-win in my book."

Mercedes cracked a smile, hoping the quip would bring him out of whatever fog he was in but he only looked down at his boots, seemingly unaffected by it.

His continued silence was bordering on tortuous and she started to wonder if she had said something to upset him. They spoke about the future often and for the first time, she was worried that their plans were veering in different directions.

"Please say something."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

She blinked hard, wondering what he was holding back. "Say what you feel."

He sighed then turned to stare at her worried face.

"How can you see what I didn't even know?"

Mercedes' face crumpled, bewilderment dancing vividly in her umber eyes.

"What?"

"I had a vague idea of what I wanted. A short list of things, really. A family, a business, a couple of nice cars and a big trip every year. I didn't think past New York. I didn't stress about the particulars. But you did."

The breath she had been holding was slowly released, relief washing over her.

"Leaving home is always hard but I didn't think much of it. Most people get homesick, right? I didn't even consider us living there." He reached for her hand, skimming his thumb across her knuckles. "Once we're set, I'm gonna build you a farmhouse with the biggest porch. We'll have acres and acres of land on a gated estate."

Mercedes' smile was so wide, both of her cheeks were dimpled. "Will there be horses?"

"If you want them, I'll make sure you have them. Anything you want, baby."

"Anything, huh?" She leaned close to Sam's side, whispering into his ear, "I want to go back to the room. Right now."

He scanned the nearby pews timorously before whispering back, "What about lunch?"

"We can order in."

"And dinner?"

She giggled, realizing they wouldn't see daylight until the morning. "We can order in something different than lunch."

Smirking, he replied, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here."

Sam stood abruptly, reaching out his hand for Mercedes to take. Once she did, he helped her to stand and together, they made their way through the crowd and out of the church doors.

He started towards the subway when she stopped walking, stood next to the curb and hailed a taxi.

His amused look prompted her to say, "I don't think either of us can last thirty minutes."

They chuckled as they entered the cab because it was true.

* * *

><p>Sam bobbed his head, lip-synching along to the runs he knew by heart.<p>

He glanced to his left, checking her face for any sign of nerves as she concentrated on warm up exercises, effortlessly changing from high to low notes and back again.

Her eyes were closed. Mercedes needed the darkness to focus. If she opened them, she would look at the street signs then calculate how far away they were and how long it would take them to get there depending on the flow of traffic. A rage-fit would surely follow and she didn't want to start one of the biggest days of her life off with negative energy.

Instead, she shut out the outside world, escaping to the daydream she frequently had. She was on stage, just her, a stool and a microphone. The band, obscured in shadow, had lowered their instruments for the song she was about to perform. She could feel the excitement from the audience, tiny snippets of their anxious chatter propel her to sing.

It's the song she's famous for, a song she wrote herself, the song her fans know by heart and she smiles as they sing along. That moment is what she's working towards and as the cab careens down the narrow streets, it's the vision that keeps her sane.

The early lunch crowd began to fill the streets in earnest, shared impatience stretching across the many lanes of cars packed with annoyed passengers.

"Is there a side street you can take? We've got an important meeting to get to."

Sam's question was answered with a sharp right turn followed by a hard left, causing Mercedes to almost end up in her boyfriend's lap. The abrupt change in course elicited hearty laughs from the pair, helping to break the tension.

His arm gripped her side, pulling her closer to his chest. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, then whispered, "And I thought we wouldn't have time for this."

Shaking her head, she ran a finger down the buttons of his dress shirt. "You really should behave after last night."

Both of their thoughts quickly wandered to their randy escapades of the previous day and night.

With a coy smile, he quipped, "Well, you kept going on and on about the view and there was only one way you could still enjoy it while I was enjoying you."

Her eyes quickly darted to the driver, to see if he was listening since Sam didn't bother to lower his voice. Satisfied that he seemed to be keeping his eyes on the road and not them, she turned back to her hopeless boyfriend.

"I wasn't talking about that."

"The vanity?"

"Nope."

Sam concentrated on the cab's ceiling, attempting to recall when things got particularly out of hand.

"Ohhhh...the recliner." She glared at him and he winced apologetically. "I'm sorry, baby."

She patted his thigh, giggling at his puppy dog face. "It's okay. At least we can say we tried it."

"Hmm...not quite."

She grimaced, leaning close to whisper-yell, "Sam, I am not being folded up like a pretzel again. Once was enough for me."

He laughed at her protests, kissing a trail from her cheek to ear so he could whisper, "Naw, I would be sitting and you'd be on top, ridin' me nice and slow while I make good use of my hands. Then, when you start milking me so good that I can feel your cream sliding down my balls, I'll lift your thighs over my arms and fuck you until you come at least twice, screaming so loud that the next five floors will know my government name."

Mercedes had begun to blackout halfway through Sam's detailed fantasy and by the end, she was sure she needed a fresh pair of panties. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was aware as his hand had edged towards the hem of her sheath dress. All she had to do was part her legs another inch or so and they could both be certain.

Luckily for them, the cab rolled to a stop outside an imposing building whose entire façade was comprised of enormous panels of glass separated by slivers of steel. From her vantage point, it appeared cold and sterile or was it her nerves that made it seem that way?

"It is $22.35, sir."

Sam glanced at the driver. "If you don't mind waiting a second, this is her stop."

The driver nodded, smiling at Mercedes' reflection in the rear view. "Good luck, Miss."

Mercedes grinned back at him. "Thank you."

Sam opened the door, sliding out of the cab before offering his hand to help Mercedes out. Together, they stood on the sidewalk, staring at each other. All the words that needed to be said had already been spoken so he squeezed her hand instead.

His gesture made her grin a mile wide. "Thanks for coming with me."

He leaned forward, rocking on his heels goofily. "You're welcome."

"So, what's the plan again?"

"We'll wait until dinner to discuss the outcome of our meetings."

She frowned. "But what if I get the urge to text you everything."

He snickered, fighting his own urge to kiss her perfectly pouty lips, stopping himself because he didn't want to ruin her makeup. "Call Monique."

Mercedes side-eyed him, forcing Sam to make another suggestion. "Santana?"

"I can do that. Well..." started as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good luck."

He returned the hug, kissing her temple before they parted. "Good luck, sweetheart. I'll see you tonight."

She took a deep breath as she grabbed then squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He nodded, swinging their joined hands for a moment before letting her go. "I love you, too."

Mercedes stared at him for a long moment before cracking a wry smile. "Maybe later we could...do that thing you mentioned."

Sam's brow lifted hopefully, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Looking forward to it."

Reluctantly, she stepped back then turned to walk towards the unknown.

He stayed cemented to the spot where she left him, her figure shrinking as the distance between them grew until she faded from view. Once she disappeared, he climbed back into the cab, slamming the door shut behind him.

The driver placed his phone back into the dashboard mount, asking, "Where to?"

Sam supplied the address, sinking back against the seat as he tried not to worry.

* * *

><p>Upon entry into the building, Mercedes marched right to the office directory, quickly finding which floor housed Jesse St. James' office. She approached the elevators, finger hovering over the call button when she spotted the public restrooms. After the brief escapade in the cab, she needed to freshen up.<p>

Minutes later, she was stepping off the elevator, having arrived on the fourteenth floor and directly in front of the Emerging Entertainment offices. Printed prominently on the frosted glass exterior was Jesse's full name and for the first time that morning, she was truly nervous.

Biting back her fear, she pulled the large chrome door handle and walked in. She was immediately greeted by one of three receptionists who all remarkably looked the same despite being different races. Maybe it was the severe buns they sported or their eerily similar mannerisms but their mile-wide smiles were definitely off-putting.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes Jones and I have an eleven o'clock appointment with Mr. St. James."

The petite redhead's fair skin flushed pink as she hurriedly tapped a few keys on a wireless keyboard.

"Yes, of course, Miss Jones." She backed away from her station then stood, walking through a small swinging door to end up in front of Mercedes. "If you will follow me to the conference room."

Mercedes started to question why they were meeting in a conference room instead of his office when the redhead stated over her shoulder, "Your timing is great because your lawyer arrived a few minutes ago."

Pausing in her tracks, Mercedes repeated,"My what?"

The redhead shrugged off the panic in the woman's voice, used to the confusion that often came with her job. Rounding the corner, they arrived at a bank of cubicles that led to a large, four-paneled room whose walls were comprised of the same frosted glass at the entrance. Through it, Mercedes noticed the muddled form of a woman and not much else. Anxious to solve the mystery, her footsteps quickened as she rushed to the door.

Hearing them approach, the woman stood to greet her client. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Jones."

The redhead interrupted the reunion, asking Mercedes, "Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee or water?"

"Water, please," Mercedes replied as she walked into the conference room.

"I'll be right back."

Mercedes waited until the receptionist was out of earshot then ran to hug the taller woman.

"Lauren! Oh my God! I haven't seen you since you and Nik's graduation!" Pulling back slightly, she glanced up at the brunette with a smile. "How have you been?"

Lauren squeezed the shorter woman with a hearty laugh. "You know, same old, same old. Making deals to pay the bills."

"I hear that. You look great!" She reached up to touch the large blonde streak that framed Lauren's face. "I like it."

Lauren pushed the bridge of her tortoiseshell frames back. "Thought I'd try something new. "

"It definitely suits you." Taking a seat, she placed her purse on the table, rolling her eyes as she faced Lauren. "So, obviously Nik called you."

Lauren chuckled at Mercedes' annoyance. "Of course she did. Typical Monique move. Be glad she had court today or else she would have flown here in her Jimmy Choos to stomp all over your dreams."

Mortified by the thought, Mercedes lifted her hands in gratitude. "Oh, God. Could you imagine? I'd never be able to work in this town."

They shared a laugh that was interrupted by the receptionist who had returned with bottled water for Mercedes.

"Mr. St. James is currently in another meeting that should be ending soon. I'll take you back when it's over."

Mercedes thanked her as she untwisted the cap on the water, hoping a long sip would rid her burgeoning nerves.

Alarmed by how quickly Mercedes emptied the bottle, Lauren warned, "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy there. You don't want to have to pee in the middle of your audition."

Mercedes stopped sipping, placing the bottle on the table immediately. "You're right."

"Don't be nervous. Jesse's real chill. He's a straight-shooter which I appreciate. He can be a bit of a hard-ass when it comes down to the numbers but I know how to work him."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Lauren nodded slowly, smiling at the other woman's shocked expression. "One thing you'll quickly learn about the business is that it's very incestuous. You'll run into the same people over and over. It might take a while, but you will see them again, which is why it's important to never burn bridges."

Mercedes absorbed all of the information Lauren espoused, taking it to heart. "Makes sense. I do feel a little bit better."

Lauren slapped her hand against the table victoriously. "Good! Now we can go over a few things before the meeting."

The pair huddled together conspiratorially, developing a plan for the negotiation.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the marquee for a full minute, trying to ascertain if it was a legitimate place of business. Pulling out his phone, he confirmed the address was correct. Unfortunately, the confirmation provided little comfort.<p>

"It is $35.00, sir."

The driver's interruption prompted Sam to hand him two twenties. He muttered, "Thanks. Keep the change," on his way out of the taxi.

A cruel burst of wind whipped his blond locks, forcing him to abandon his reservations and enter _Sushi and The Banshees_.

Through several Skype conversations, Artie and Sam had bonded over their mutual love for the delicacy, so, naturally, their first in-person meeting had to take place at a sushi buffet. He even skipped breakfast in preparation for an overindulgent afternoon. But as he stood near the entrance, he was skeptical after encountering the worst restaurant pun since that soup and salad place opened up back home.

Nevertheless, he scoured the endless choices, recognizing a few of his favorites and a lot of creations he'd never laid eyes on before. His stomach immediately rumbled and he found it difficult to keep his composure when he wanted to eat everything in sight. Before he could, he needed to find Artie.

Olive eyes searched the small dining room for a familiar face, to no avail. He was early and the longer he had to wait, the more his stomach protested.

"Behind you."

Sam rolled his eyes playfully as he spun on his heels, smiling at Artie's jovial tone. "It's good to finally..." His words stilled as his vision lowered, eventually focusing on the slight bespectacled man seated in the wheelchair. Voice flat from surprise, he quickly finished, "Meet you."

Artie waited for the customary shock to dissipate from Sam's features before addressing the elephant in the room. "You should see the other guy."

Sam cracked a smile while averting his eyes, tone apologetic when he replied, "My fault."

Gloved hands waved off the apology. "It's cool, man. Bus accident when I was eleven. On my way to summer camp upstate. Nine surgeries later and I'm still in this chair. It is what it is." The shrug, meant to portray nonchalance, only highlighted the pain in his cerulean eyes. "Let's grab a table. All this rollin' got me thirsty!"

The blond nodded at the quick bio Artie supplied. He wasn't sure what to say in response, fearful that he would sound disingenuous if he said the wrong thing. "Uh, let's."

Following Artie, the men ventured deeper into the restaurant, finding a prime table near the center of the large dining room. A waitress took their drink orders and soon after, they were piling their plates with every type of roll they could get their hands on, returning to their table with chopsticks in hand.

"So, I told you my life story," Artie started before dropping a large cut of salmon sashimi into his open mouth, chewing the slimy flesh voraciously as he continued, "What's up with Sam Evans? Why's a southern boy moving to town?"

Sam chewed the last bit of avocado and rice, quickly reaching for his glass of water to cleanse his palate. "My girlfriend, Mercedes, is shopping her demo so I decided to follow her here. I figure if she gets signed soon, she'd stay here to record and it made sense for me to move, too."

Artie's eyebrows lifted, understanding quickly flitting over his inquisitive features. "I get it. The loving's too good to let go. I don't blame you, though. Once you find a gem, you gotta keep polishin' it. Make sure it shines the brightest."

Sam's lips twisted in disapproval. "It's more than that."

"Hold up." Artie set his chopsticks down on his plate, cupping his own chin as he stared at Sam questioningly. "I was talking about her heart. What are _you_ talking about?"

Sam had to chuckle at the quick reversal. He instantly felt the rush of blood to the apples of his cheeks, attempting to save face with a swift subject change.

"Just making sure. Anyway, my bosses had been talking about expanding and starting a New York branch. The main office will continue to focus on product and graphic design while the new one will concentrate on video production and promotion. Now's the perfect time to expand."

Artie sipped from his straw as Sam relayed his vision, riveted by the other man's palpable excitement. "Makes sense. Seems like GFX is trying to become a one-stop shop. Branding is hot right now and instead of trying to make everything work with different vendors, it's smart to keep it all under the same umbrella. Less worry, more money. I dig it."

A grin settled on Sam's visage, relieved that Artie understood what he was trying to accomplish with this new venture. "Exactly right. The idea is to take care of our clients from concept to production to branding and promotion. That's where you come in."

Artie settled back against his chair, preparing himself for the inevitable pitch. "I'm all ears."

"A lot of our clients have expressed interest in offering video tutorials for their products and a few have attempted to delve into it on their own to disastrous results. The production value leaves a lot to be desired. They're under the impression that something is better than nothing at all and that hurts their brand overall. The guys have seen your work. I still don't know how you were able to condense that _How to Build Your Own Computer _video into ninety seconds."

Laughing, Artie shook his head, replying, "Even I don't know how I did it."

Taking a bite of tuna sashimi, Sam nodded quickly. "It was impressive and we need someone who understands what the public wants; something engaging, easy to understand and pleasing to the eye. And that's why we want you."

Sam reached inside the inner pocket of his jacket, retrieving an envelope that he handed to Artie. "Inside you'll find the contract. I don't need a decision today. Look it over and let me know."

Artie opened the envelope slowly, not wanting to appear too eager as he skimmed the standard legalese. His gaze settled on the set of numbers that would determine if he continued reading. His base salary was well into six figures and when coupled with incentives, he was a signature closer to the penthouse apartment he had always been dreaming of.

Quickly, he grabbed his glass to soothe his parched throat. The cool condensation meeting the warmth from his sweaty palm had an odd calming effect. Had his body been capable, Artie would have done several backflips in succession. Instead, as he reached the last page of the contract, he settled for the next best thing.

"Do you have a pen?"

While Artie read, Sam busied himself by devouring an entire spider roll chased by three servings of red clam nigiri. Stuffing his face kept him from wondering what was happening with Mercedes. After a quick sip of water, he eyed the bar for his next plan of attack. The chef was plating up a new selection and Sam squinted hard to make it out until Artie's question interrupted his efforts.

Startled, Sam glanced across the table to check the other man's sincerity. Realizing he was serious, he reached inside the same pocket to retrieve the silver pen, twisting the barrel to expose the tip before giving it Artie.

Artie printed then signed his name. He stuffed the document into the envelope and handed it and the pen back over to Sam, who simply said, "Welcome to GFX." The pair slapped hands over the table enthusiastically, their warm grins punctuating the agreement. Now that business had been conducted, the two could turn their attention to more pressing matters.

"Ready to hit it again, man?" Artie asked as he backed away from the table.

Sam smirked as he stuffed the envelope and pen back into his pocket. "You read my mind. Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the last notes of the recording faded to silence, Jesse's eyes opened, his hazel gaze settling on the woman whose voice had him riveted. He was a fan after hearing the first refrain weeks ago but now, that he saw her in person, he couldn't help but request a favor.<p>

He leaned back in his executive chair, scratching his chin thoughtfully, dramatically postponing his reaction to keep his excitement in check.

Meanwhile, Mercedes was convinced she had drawn blood from the force of her nails digging into her palm. Waiting for his reaction- _any _reaction was a special kind of hell that combined the tension of ten Christmas Eves with the agony of checking the mail daily for college acceptance letters. His stalling began to slowly chip away at her confidence but she somehow managed to keep these doubts from appearing on her face.

She could play the game.

"I'm left speechless every time. That run you did right after the second chorus... that surprised me, in a good way," Jesse started, catching both Lauren's and Mercedes' attention.

"A lot of singers are afraid to make songs their own, trying their best to stick to the original but that's not what I want." He leaned forward, resting his fingertips against the top of the desk. "What I want is someone that has a distinct sound. I want more than a radio voice. I think I may have found that in you but I need to hear _only_ you. No music, no backing vocals. Just you."

Mercedes took a calming breath. The demo was good enough to get her in the door and now, a simple verse was the only thing between her and a childhood dream. The next few minutes could change her entire life. All the vocal lessons, talent shows, writing, studio time and endless practice came down to this pivotal moment.

Chancing a glance to her right, she found that Lauren was already looking at her. Smiling, the pair shared a knowing glance that only reaffirmed what they already knew.

Mercedes rolled back her shoulders, facing Jesse again, blinking hard as her lips parted and she sang.

"_I'll close my eyes, Then I won't see, The love you don't feel, When you're holding me... Morning will come, And I'll do what's right, Just give me til then, To give up this fight. And I will give up this fight..._

_'_"_Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't. And I can't make your heart feel something it won't... Oh, here in the dark, in these final hours, I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power... But you won't. No, you won't...I can't make you love me, if you don't..."_

Mercedes held the final note, opening her eyes to find Jesse with his mouth hanging open. If she wasn't so nervous, she would have cackled. Instead, she smiled, eagerly waiting for his sure-to-be priceless commentary.

Jesse smoothed back his hair, immediately resuming his reclining position, muttering to himself, "Even better in person. Amazing!"

Lauren snickered at Jesse's lack of composure, figuring his flustered state would soon translate into a suitable contract.

Jesse reached for his iPad, typing furiously on the on-screen keyboard. After a couple of minutes, he looked up at Mercedes, asking, "When are you graduating again?"

Her brow lifted curiously as she answered, "May 4th."

"May 4th," he repeated while entering in information. "You have any big plans for the weekend after?"

"Uh..." She peeked at Lauren, who was shaking her head furiously. "No, that weekend's open."

"Good because you'll be performing a showcase."

Convinced her hearing was suddenly failing her, Mercedes repeated, "A showcase?"

"For a few execs from Sony, Universal, Warner and a couple of indies, too. Best to keep our options open and hopefully, get a good bidding war started."

Mercedes was flustered, incapacitated from shock while Lauren was left to look out for her ecstatic client.

She narrowed her eyes, grinning astutely while leaning forward in her seat. "But first, we have to negotiate a contract. You were about to mention that, I'm sure."

Jesse chuckled lightly, glancing at her then Mercedes then back at Lauren. "On the tip of my tongue."

Clearing his throat, he retrieved a folder from a pile on his desk, opening it to reveal two copies of a preliminary contract, handing one to Mercedes then one to Lauren. "I had these drawn up because I had a good- no, _great_ feeling about today."

A few moments passed before Mercedes allowed herself to begin reading the lengthy agreement. In it, was the standard legalese that Lauren had warned her about and despite the confusing language, she understood most of it without having to consult the woman seated next to her. However, one thing stood out in the endless stream of terms and conditions, forcing Mercedes to look up at Jesse for clarification.

"_You_ want to be my manager?"

The question instantly brought a smile to his face. "While I have the utmost faith in my staff, a talent like yours deserves the best that we can offer. Your voice will take you far but I want to take you even further."

Mercedes nodded, willing herself to remain calm in spite of the circumstances, waiting patiently for Lauren to look over the rest of the contract.

She wouldn't have to wait long.

"I need a moment alone with my client."

The statement shocked Mercedes but Jesse was accustomed to Lauren's tactics.

Rolling back in his chair before standing, he grinned, voice cheerful as he replied, "Not a problem. I'll be back in five."

Mercedes watched him leave the room with bated breath, managing to keep her panic under wraps until the door closed behind him.

Turning to face Lauren, she asked, "Is something wrong? What did I miss?"

Lauren lifted a hand to halt Mercedes' impending freak out.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. I'm surprised actually. Usually, he demands thirty to forty percent, but he's only seeking twenty-five with you." She looked up at the vaulted ceiling while pursing her lips. "I can probably knock him down to twenty. We'll see how it goes."

Lauren's explanation left Mercedes even more confused. If Jesse was demanding less than his usual rate, did it mean he had less faith in her becoming a success? Frowning, she asked, "Why so low?"

Sensing the other woman's escalating doubt, Lauren was quick to reassure her. "You're the total package. Your range is ridiculous, you write your own songs, you're gorgeous and you can actually sing without autotune. You could release a song today and it would be number one on iTunes within a week. The label that signs you won't have to build you from the ground up. That makes you even more attractive."

Mercedes was taken aback by Lauren's no-nonsense assessment of her attributes, amber eyes bulging in shock as she stared back at the taller woman. Through out her life, she'd been told numerous times how amazing her voice was but until now, no one had broken down her talents from a business perspective.

Noticing the instant effect that her words were having on her client, Lauren smiled as she continued her explanation. "Jesse realizes that you could pick anyone to be your manager. For all he knows, he's one of many meetings you have while you're here in New York so he's giving you his best offer. He believes in you that much."

Leaning against the back of the armchair, Mercedes focused on the various platinum plaques adorning the walls of his office, visualizing ones with her name on them in their place. A lifelong dream was finally within reach and she was convinced that Jesse would be the one to help her realize it.

Tapping her fingertips against the tweed lining of the armrest, Mercedes asked, "So you think I should sign?"

"Jesse's amazing and the fact that he'll be managing you personally, well, that's even sweeter." Lauren paused, reaching over to pat Mercedes' forearm. "But let's wait until tomorrow. Make 'em sweat a little."

The excitement brewing in Lauren's hazels lent credence to Mercedes' theory that there was much more to the playful banter between her lawyer and soon-to-be manager. Tabling her suspicions for the moment, Mercedes grinned, letting out a slow breath in silent victory.

Having achieved every goal she set out to, all there was left to do was celebrate. She couldn't wait to tell Sam but, per their agreement, she would. As Jesse walked back into the room, she hoped the next few hours passed quickly.

* * *

><p>"And he's legit?"<p>

Sam took a slow sip of his Rob Roy, setting the glass down on the crumpled navy napkin covering the bar. Absently, his fingertips ran across the straight corner of the napkin, which was embossed with the hotel's logo.

Pressing the phone closer to his ear, Sam responded, "Legit as legit can be. He's cool, man."

Joe cradled the phone between his neck and shoulder, lifting the lid off the pot of rice to check its doneness. "So when can I meet him?"

"Depends on what you're doing next weekend. We need to scout locations for the new office anyway."

"I'm free. Has Aubrey set the budget?"

"Naw, I thought we could narrow it down to five choices. One at both extremes then three mid-range."

Joe strained the rice in a colander then set the hot pot back on the stovetop.

"Good idea. Which boroughs should we consider?"

"Other than Manhattan, I was thinking DUMBO or maybe further inside Brooklyn. I guess we'll find out more once we check the market."

"Alright, cool. By the way, how'd it go with Mercedes?"

Sam turned on the barstool, checking the entrance for any sign of his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

><p>Mercedes checked her reflection one last time in the mirror, smoothing down the front of her shift dress as she stood in profile. Appreciating the boldness of the robin's egg blue against the warmth of her skin tone, she smiled then grabbed the tiny black clutch on her way out of the door.<p>

Her phone rang and she caught the closing door with her hand, walking back inside the room to retrieve it.

"Nik! Heyyyyyy! You got my message?"

Monique couldn't help but smile at her sister's exuberant tone. "I did, I did. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Mercedes uttered as she walked out of the room, heading towards the elevators. "It was all Lauren. Thank you so much for sending her my way."

"You know I couldn't let you go in there alone! What kind of sister would I be?"

Mercedes stepped into the elevator, chuckling as she pressed the button for the lobby. "I know, I know. You've got my back always. I love you for that."

Monique's smile suddenly turned sad and she folded her legs underneath her, fitting her body into the corner of the sofa. "I love you, too." Clearing her throat, she ran a hand through her wavy tresses. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes grinned warmly as a couple and their two children joined her in the elevator. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something...important. It's kind of a favor, really, and if I don't ask you now, I'm gonna lose my nerve."

Mercedes leaned against the side of the elevator, concentrating on the LED display whose red numbers decreased as the shaft lowered towards the lobby. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Did you get the confirmation?"<p>

Sam tapped the notification on his phone, reading the preview of the flight details for the next weekend. "Got 'em. I'll shoot Artie a quick email to keep him in the loop. It's crazy how fast this is moving."

"Right? Looks like I'm going to have to break my lease a little earlier than I thought."

Sam shook his head before finishing the rest of his drink.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that. Santana and Tina are either gonna be in Lima or Miami so all four of us will be paying the penalty. But hey, that's the price of moving on."

He glanced in the general direction of the elevators, spotting Mercedes practically gliding his way.

Smiling as he stood, Sam muttered, "I'm gonna have to cut this short. My girlfriend just walked in. I'll call you back...in the morning."

Rolling his eyes, Joe quickly answered, "I get it. We'll talk soon. Later."

"Later."

Sam slipped his phone into the front pocket of his gray slacks before holding his arms open in time to catch Mercedes. He squeezed her tightly to his chest, inhaling the familiar lavender scent from her shampoo.

"I missed you today."

She chuckled as she pulled back while holding onto the lapels of his dinner jacket, responding, "I missed you, too. This morning felt like weeks ago." Peering deeply into his olive eyes she asked, "Promise me something?"

Gazing back intently, he answered, "Anything."

"Let's never agree to do this ever again! The wait practically killed me!"

Sam shook his head, reliving the torture of the past few hours. "I don't know what the hell we were thinking. We're the most impatient people I know."

"Exactly!"

They both sat down on a barstool and Sam ordered another Rob Roy while Mercedes ordered a Manhattan.

"So, my dear, sweet boyfriend, how did your meeting go?"

An eyebrow quirked as he pointed to himself. "Me first?"

She nodded slightly, giggling at his reluctance. "You first."

"Artie's even more amazing in person. Funny, personable, passionate about his work and just an all around nice guy. Plus he introduced me to this sushi buffet place we've gotta go to. Anyway, he accepted the offer. Joe and I are coming back next weekend to start looking for office space."

"Oh my God, really?" Mercedes asked, the corner of her eyes crinkling from pure jubilation. "That's so amazing, baby! I'm so happy for you!"

In her excitement, she impulsively grabbed his face, leaning in for a kiss, nearly toppling them both off their respective stools.

Clearly embarrassed, she avoided his eyes, apologizing, "Shit, I'm sorry!"

He chuckled at her exuberance. "You can make it up to me by telling me how your meeting went."

"Well," she started, spreading her palms wide to quell her excitement. "When I arrived, I ran into Lauren, who's Nik's friend from law school, and she explained to me how these contracts typically work and a little more about the business in general. Then we met with Jesse and he's super chill. We all listened to the demo and then I sang for him and, let me tell you, he was floored. Immediately, he began making plans and after graduation, he wants me to do a showcase for all the major labels to start a bidding war! He made me feel so at ease because he already has a vision for my career. Anddddd…"

Sam was beaming, nearly overcome with pride for his girlfriend, unsure if he could take any more good news. Still, he inquired, "There's more?"

Mercedes nodded emphatically, practically bursting with excitement. "He wants to personally manage me, baby. Do you know how major that is? I still can't believe it!"

"That's incredible, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you!" Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her middle pulling her closer to plant a sweet kiss against her temple. "We need to start packing. You should come with me next weekend. We can start looking at apartments."

She frowned, pouting as she shook her head, recalling her conversation with Monique in the elevator. "I would love to but I've gotta help my sister with something important. Rain check?"

His expression mimicked hers out of concern. "Everything okay?"

She let out a long, exasperated sigh before answering, "Nothing major. She's just three months pregnant with your best friend's baby and I'm supposed to help her break the news to our parents over Sunday Dinner."

The bartender returned with their drinks and Mercedes downed half of hers in a single gulp.

Sam sat in stunned silence, gawking at Mercedes as if she had lost her mind.

"Monique's pregnant...for real?"

The phrase still didn't make sense when spoken out loud.

Mercedes tapped the edge of her cocktail glass nervously. "She texted me the ultrasound. I'm going to be an aunt. Yay."

Sam exhaled sharply, rubbing the back of his neck with a clammy palm. "Does- does Puck know?"

"Yep."

Alarmed, he quickly added, "And he's still in the country?"

"Yep."

"Breathing?"

She shrugged, not wanting to think about the formerly mohawked idiot. "As far as I know."

"Welp," He said while retrieving his cell phone from his pants' pocket. "I'm going to change my ticket because I need to be wherever this is going down."

"Sam," she warned while side-eyeing him.

"You know what this means, right? We're the undisputed favorites. They can no longer vie for the crown!" Lifting his arms victoriously in the air, he yelped, "We won!"

"How many have you had?"

Frowning, he muttered, "This is only my second one."

Looking him up and down, she shook her head. "All jokes aside, I have no idea what's going to happen. Dreading it, actually. While they're less judgmental these days, they're still our parents and this has all the makings of an epic clusterfuck."

Sam rubbed her back, kneading away the tension from her left shoulder. "I was only kidding about that stuff. Your parents like Puck and I know they'll be excited about their first grandchild. Lots of people have babies without being married and whose to say they won't get married before the baby's born? Try not to stress about it and think about meeting your nephew or niece. We had a really great day today and now it's even better because the family's growing. That's a good thing."

Mercedes nodded, smiling softly at his encouraging words. "I'll try not to stress but we're moving further away from the baby!"

"Babe…"

She bumped him with her shoulder. "Fine...I'm letting it go. For now."

"Good because I'm starving."

He dropped a twenty on the bar then stood, offering her his hand to help her off the barstool.

"Ready to begin our celebratory evening, milady?"

Linking arms with him as they walked into the dining room, she replied, "Yes, quite, milord. But perhaps we should venture to Ye Olde Pharmacy for protection. I'm not prepared to embark on the same journey as my dear sister."

Sam hung his head in quiet frustration, vowing to kick Puck's ass the next time he saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Welp!" indeed. That's going to be a very interesting dinner, don't you think? How did you feel about Lauren and Jesse? Will Sam ever be worth some shit? Did you get Sartie feels, too? Let me know by reviewing! Until next update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews on Chapter 16. Domestic!Samcedes is my second favorite Samcedes after the ain't shit variety, of course. **

**I got a very special request from shamonticupcake and so I sprinkled (ha!) that throughout this chapter. The tumblr post for this update includes gifs of Amber Riley and... Gabrielle Union! Gabby is the face claim for Monique, so now you know she looks like, yay! This chapter was so much fun to write because of the many different perspectives I had to consider. It was a challenge in the best of ways!**

****Enjoy it! Review, follow, rate, and if you're on Tumblr, like and reblog! Thanks so much!****

* * *

><p>Mercedes quickly cut the engine, wrapping an infinity scarf around her neck before grabbing the paper bag containing dinner along with her purse.<p>

Jogging as fast as her short legs would take her, she ran towards her building and up the flight of stairs, opening the door in record time to beat the cold.

Sighing victoriously, she slammed the door behind her, spotting Monique curled up on the sofa, her cell pressed firmly to her ear.

"Danny, I didn't get the Johnson brief. Yeah, I'm sure. I'll check it again. Usually, it's instant. I don't know what's going on today- wait. There it is! No, that was it. You have a good weekend, too. I'll see you on Monday. Byeeee."

Monique tossed her cell on the coffee table then stood, greeting her sister with a warm hug.

"You are a godsend! Extra guac, right?"

Mercedes giggled as she nodded. "Of course! Who do you take me for? Sorry, it took me so long but they found like three nails in one of my tires so I had to get it replaced." Loosening her scarf, she continued, "It went from $25 to $95 in five seconds. I'll be so glad when I can sell that damn car for good. I won't need it in Newwwww Yyyyooorrrkkk!"

Monique snorted as she retrieved her chicken burrito bowl from the sack.

"You don't plan on taking the subway, do you?"

Mercedes lifted her chin in the air, imitating a British royal as she replied, "Surely you jest. I shall be whisked around the city in a town car. I can't be surrounded by commoners! Harrumph!"

Shaking her head while rolling her eyes, Monique retorted, "Excuse me, Queen Mercedes. I should have known better to suggest that you would ever mingle with peasants." Chuckling, she added, "It still hasn't sunk in that you're graduating and moving and recording an album soon. It's crazy."

"I don't believe it, either! But I'm ready to leave Ohio behind. It'll always be home but I'm ready to move on."

Monique winced, wondering aloud, "You're not gonna miss it?"

Mercedes uncovered her meal, taking a few bites, chewing thoughtfully. "I mean, sure, Mama and Daddy are still here but everyone else is leaving or has left already. I have great memories here but I'm ready to go. Didn't you feel the same way when you moved to Chicago?"

"I guess. There's certainly a lot more to do and better food but I get homesick sometimes. Especially lately, for some reason."

Monique shrugged as pierced a piece of chicken with her plastic fork.

They ate in silence for a few bites, neither sure how to discuss the real reason for Sunday dinner.

"Oh, I meant to thank you, Sam, Tina and Santana for hosting this week."

Mercedes nodded slowly, avoiding her sister's eyes. "It's no biggie."

"You sure Santana and Tina don't mind? We don't want to impose."

"No, they're cool. We're all family now and they understand how important this is."

Monique lowered her head slightly, staring at the contents of the bowl, suddenly losing her appetite. Covering the bowl, she placed it on the coffee table. Mercedes sighed, biting her lip as she abandoned her meal, placing it next to Monique's.

"Nik," she asked, waiting for her sister to face her again. "How are you? We haven't really talked about _it_, you know? Are you okay?"

Monique couldn't witness Mercedes' concerned expression for long, immediately looking away as she leaned against the back of the sofa.

"It may sound crazy but I think I've known for a while. I can't explain it other than to say I've been feeling..."

She paused as she lifted both of her hands, fingers spread wide as she tried to find the right words to express her feelings.

Frustrated because her vocabulary was failing her, she slapped her thighs, sputtering, "_Different_. Not tired or hungry or cranky. Just _different_. This whole time I was still getting my period. It was lighter than normal, but I couldn't let myself even think I could be pregnant."

Mercedes folded her lips inward, listening intently, letting her sister dictate the pace of the conversation. It was obvious that Monique hadn't had the chance to absorb the life-altering news and she stayed silent so Monique could vent.

"Here I am. Thirty, unmarried and pregnant. I'm trying to make partner in five years. Guess I can kiss that dream goodbye."

Monique stood, wringing her hands as she paced back and forth between the living and dining rooms.

"I don't even know if I _want_ kids. I'm a lawyer. Puck's an architect. We'll never be home. This is ridiculous. Absolutely ri-dic-u-lous! I don't want to pay someone to raise this baby."

Mercedes' brow raised in concern, but she kept her thoughts to herself for the moment, biding her time until Monique calmed down a little.

"Kids don't like me. I've never been the motherly type. I'm pretty sure the last baby I held was you. I don't know half of the stuff a baby needs. And plus, we'd have to move. We couldn't live in the city and that would mean a longer commute to the office. I don't even know how to change a damn diaper."

Wrapping her arms around her body, Monique rocked herself from side to side, trying to soothe her wrecked nerves.

Mercedes tilted her head with a frown, watching her usually composed sister inch closer to the deep end. "Nik, come sit back down." When Monique didn't budge, Mercedes patted the seat next to her in invitation, pleading, "Please?"

Reluctantly, Monique returned to the sofa, avoiding Mercedes' gaze as she sat back down.

"Look at me."

Monique ignored the steady burn at the corner of her eyes, facing Mercedes, who grabbed her right hand, threading her shorter fingers through her longer ones.

"I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Mercedes hesitated, inhaling a deep breath before blurting out, "Do you want to have the baby?"

Monique shrugged helplessly and the tears she had been fighting for the past few minutes finally fell.

"That makes me an awful person, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't." Running her thumb over her sister's knuckles, she continued, "You're a planner, Nik. You like to have everything in your life organized. If it's not on the calendar, it doesn't exist. And there's nothing wrong with that. But life isn't perfect. If you're not ready for this, don't feel pressured to go through with it because of what anyone else thinks. Not me. Not Mama or Daddy. Not even Puck."

Monique shook her head sadly. "I don't... I don't think I could... _you know_... not be pregnant. I wouldn't end it. I'm going to have the baby...I'm just..." She wiped her eyes with her free hand, sniffling as she whispered, "I'm scared. I'm really scared. And I feel dumb because I'm not some hopeless teenager making minimum wage at the Dairy Queen. I have a great job, a great apartment, a great boyfriend... I have a good support system but I don't know if I'll be any good at it."

Mercedes couldn't stop the giggle that slipped from her lips. "You're kidding, right?"

Monique sat back, her pride wounded by Mercedes' incredulousness. "I'm being serious!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry." Mercedes pressed her chin against her chest, thinking carefully before speaking again "I don't understand why you would say that when you've been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. Remember how Mama would make you take me whenever you wanted to hang out with your friends?"

Monique smiled softly as a collection of memories played in her mind. "Yeah, I remember. You and that afro puff!"

Mercedes scoffed with a laugh. "Heyyyy, I was adorable! Anyway, remember that time we went to the movies- I forget what you and your friends were going to go see but you knew I wanted to see _Shrek_ so you made them go see it?"

Monique nodded, fondly recalling the falling out she had with her friends in front of the movie theater.

"I think we were supposed to see _Legally Blonde_. Kristin might still be mad about that but who cares? You wanted to see it and I spoiled you rotten. I think I bought you your own popcorn, too."

"You did, but you always did stuff like that. Remember when Mama had surgery and Daddy had to look after her so that meant you had to look after me? You made sure I woke up on time, had lunch money, you did my hair, you even sat with me on the bus."

She paused when Monique began sobbing quietly, wrapping her arm around her sister before pulling her closer to her side, whispering, "So, I don't understand why you would think that you're not the mothering type. You're like my second mom. And I realize that looking after your kid sister is a lot different than having your own child but those things you think you're incapable of doing, you've already done them with me."

Leaning on Mercedes' shoulder, Monique cried quietly, releasing all of the doubt from the past few weeks. When she finally calmed down enough, Mercedes continued, "You've got this. Puck is going to be with you every step of the way. So, will I. Mama and Daddy... it might take them a minute but they'll be excited to have their first grandbaby. And Sam'll be the coolest uncle. He's already got half the Cosby sweaters he'll need."

That was enough to bring Monique out of whatever funk she was in and, together, they cracked up until their breaths came out in short sputters.

"You're the worst, I swear. Now I can't stop imagining him dancing with a pudding pop."

Mercedes howled, throwing her head back in laughter.

"Just for you, I'm going to make that happen."

Monique wiped her eyes, her voice lowering an octave as she replied, "And that's why you're the best."

Mercedes attempted to wave off the compliment but Monique nodded to confirm the sentiment. "You are. I was freaking out and you knew exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you."

All smiles, Mercedes wrapped an arm around Monique's shoulders, hugging her tightly as she said, "You're very welcome."

Monique leaned into the embrace, eventually resting her head on Mercedes' lap. The sisters sat in companionable silence, Mercedes softly stroking Monique's soft curls. Minutes passed and both women became lost in their own thoughts until Mercedes uttered, "Can I finish my food now or...?"

Snorting, Monique rose from her sister's lap. "You wrong for that but also right."

After grabbing their meals and the remote, they got comfortable on the couch for an afternoon of Netflix binge-watching.

* * *

><p>"Let's take five, man."<p>

Sam uncapped his sports bottle, drinking until it was empty before taking a seat on the cool wooden floor. Using a hand towel, he wiped the sweat from his brow, still attempting to catch his breath after the last set of reps.

While Sam took a break, Puck continued his set of bicep curls, unwilling to give up the momentum he'd built.

"Puck, c'mon."

"Just...five...more."

Rolling his eyes, Sam rested his head against the wall, inhaling deeply as he recuperated. Soon, Puck joined him on the floor, gulping down the remainder of his water.

Puck wiped the trickle of water from his chin, remarking, "That felt good. Been a while since I hit it that hard."

Sam's lips quirked into a mischievous smile. "The gym, you mean?"

Puck chuckled, shaking his head as he replied, "I left that wide open, huh?"

"And the jokes continue to write themselves."

"Dude, chill. I got a lot on my mind these days."

Although Puck seemed jovial most of the time, Sam knew his friend was keeping way too much to himself. He witnessed how Puck continued to worry about everyone else but himself and, from his own personal experience, he knew that wasn't the best thing for everyone involved.

"I don't really know how to bring this up other than coming straight out and asking you. How are you holding up?"

Puck inhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts before formulating an appropriate response. "I'm hanging in. Ain't shit else for me to do because what's happening isn't happening to me. It's weird as hell."

Sam arched a brow in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"It's like..." Puck rested his palms on his knees, his mind traveling back to the OB/GYN's office. "You get in there. Watch the nurse put the gel on her stomach. They swipe this wand on her belly and then you look at the monitor and there's a baby. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. It's insane."

"That's pretty wild and also scary. You've only got so much time before that picture turns into someone that cries and poops."

"Exactly! For a minute, I actually teared up, man. I'm not even gonna lie but then I started thinking about expenses. Is it just me or do babies seem to need more shit now than when we were coming up?"

Sam scratched the back of his head then shrugged. "It's a damn racket, that's what it is. All these damn gadgets. What happened to a couple of bottles, some diapers and a stroller? Now you need a damn attic to store all this crap. It's some bullshit."

Puck nodded, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Aside from the worrying, I'm excited to meet our little dude or dudette. I"m scared shitless, no doubt, but I feel ready for it. Even if she isn't."

"Oh...well..." Sam started then paused, choosing his words carefully. "Is it a physical thing or something about you two?"

Turning away, Puck rocked his head from side to side, attempting to find an answer to the question posed. "I don't know, man. A lot of it has to do with where we are in our relationship." He looked back at Sam. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure. You know you can tell me anything."

"Okay." Puck leaned against the wall, focusing on the posters lining the opposite wall as he admitted, "Nik has always been my dream girl. When I became friends with Mercedes, I rarely saw her around because she was older and could drive so she was always out with her friends. She was mysterious and I had a crush. Then when she came home from college one year, my feelings began to change. I was about seventeen and I asked her about colleges. She was so nice and helpful but I kept my feelings to myself because I knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Fast forward to a year ago and she's my girlfriend."

Puck draped his forearm over his raised knee, staring at the opposite wall blankly.

Sam tilted his head back, exhaling a slow breath. "You've been feelin' her that long and now you're together. What's wrong with having what you've always wanted?"

"Nothing, really. I'm glad. But now she's having my baby. It's moving way too fast and I can barely keep up. I had plans for us, is all."

"Right. It's like... y'all have managed to stuff five year's worth of living into one. You went from friends to lovers to living together. On top of that, you graduated and your career's taking off. You're adding a baby to all that craziness and, yeah, I could see how you barely have time to catch your breath. It's a lot to process. Thing is, y'all have to because a baby's coming. Decisions gotta be made. It don't get much more adult than right now, man."

Puck chewed on the inside of his cheek, ruminating silently. He knew he needed to finally have the conversation he had been avoiding for the past few weeks.

"We have a lot of shit to figure out and quickly."

Sam took a long sip then answered, "Yep."

Puck sighed as he repeated. "Yep."

* * *

><p>Awakening with a start, Puck immediately glanced to his right, finding her side of the bed empty. Hazels searched the darkness for any sign of his girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found.<p>

Neon green letters alerted him of the late hour and with a groan, he swung his overworked legs over the edge of the bed, mustering up the last vestiges of energy to look for her.

Bare feet padded down the hallway, past the guest bathroom and into the main living area. He found her sitting on the breakfast bar, kicking her legs as she finished off a pint of frozen Greek yogurt.

Chuckling to himself, he waited until she was mid-scoop to make his presence known.

"Midnight cravings already?"

Shock made her grip slip, smearing yogurt all over her mouth and chin.

Dropping the spoon into the carton, Monique used her fingers to wipe her face clean. "Dammit! You scared the shit out of me!"

"My fault. Here, let me help."

After rounding the corner to face her, Puck reached out, wiping one final glob away with the side of his thumb. "There. You're good."

"Thanks."

He sucked his thumb while leaning against the bar. "You're welcome. Feeling alright?"

Monique nodded, placing the container on the counter. "I'm fine. I was thirsty and didn't wanna bother you so I got some water. But then I got hungry so I ate some graham crackers but that wasn't enough so now I'm trying the yogurt."

He snorted at her adorable rambling. "How's that working?"

Tilting her head, she looked him up then down, asking, "You makin' fun of me?"

Pursing his lips while hunching his shoulders, he denied it. "What? Noooo, not at all."

Unconvinced, she crossed her arms skeptically. "Hmm...Anyway... I don't know. I'm not sleepy."

"Thinkin' about tomorrow?"

Monique lowered her shoulders, her gaze falling to the tile floor. "It's on my mind, yeah."

Puck focused on the various tchotkes situated on top of the cabinets. "Yeah. I'm kinda thinking a phone call would have been good enough."

"Baby, with things like this, it's better to do it in person. I don't wanna deal with Mama bringing this up years from now to her friends. I can hear it now. _Can you believe I learned about my first grandbaby coming over the phone? Who does that?_"

Puck roared with laughter, sputtering, "D-damn, that's scary how you can switch like that. You sound just like her!"

"I've had a long time to master that impersonation. We have to go through with it because if we don't, we'll be robbing her of the opportunity to fawn over my nonexistent bump."

The mention of her presently flat stomach made him curious. His hands traveled underneath her ribbed tanktop, fingertips skimming across her smooth skin.

"It doesn't feel real."

She glanced down at the imprint of his hands. "Right now it doesn't but it will soon enough. I could pop tomorrow."

Puck snickered. "Like, right in the middle of dinner. Then we wouldn't have to say a word."

"If only." She giggled, covering his hands with hers. "How are you feeling? About everything."

"Uh..." He started as his thumb circled her belly button. "I'm okay. I mean, I'm still adjusting to the idea that I'm gonna be somebody's dad. I'm going to be responsible for another person. It's wild and different and a little scary."

"Exactly." Shaking her head, she let out shaky breath. "I was all set to be the cool aunt because, let's face it, the way my sister and Sam are going... I thought they'd be first."

"Right? What the fuck happened?"

"Jesus got jokes is what happened."

Together they laughed heartily, tearing up at their shared fate.

As their laughter died, brown eyes gazed into lighter ones. The mood, once carefree and jovial, suddenly changed to heavy and serious.

Monique was the first to break the silence.

"I'm ready for it, though. Well, as ready as I can be. Not many of my friends have babies so I'm not exactly sure what to expect. But we can do this."

"We totally can. I mean, I used to change Norah's diapers all the time so I know about that and feedings. She was a good baby mostly. Hardly cried and only got fussy when she wasn't held. I can get one of those baby harness things for our kid."

Monique smiled sweetly, imagining Puck taking care of their little one. "You mean a sling?"

Puck blushed with a slight shrug. "Yeah, one of those and whatever else our kid needs."

Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the grinning she was doing. "You know what I was thinking?"

He shook his head, leaning forward to whisper, "No. Tell me."

"I was thinking that we're going to have to move."

Sighing, he dropped his hands, resting them on her thighs. "Yeah, I know. Our place is big enough for two but too small for three."

Her fingernails combed through the hair on his forearms. "We should start looking."

Absently, he began massaging her thighs, fingertips kneading a trail to the space in between. "I agree. As soon as we get back, we're hiring an agent."

Leaning back on her elbows, she opened her legs, granting him access to the underside. "Sounds like a plan."

With an eyebrow quirked, he asked, "Ready for bed yet?"

She shook her head while watching his hands disappear underneath her boyshorts.

"Then when?"

"Maybe you can help me go to sleep."

Nimble fingers pushed the fabric aside, exposing her weeping slit. Lifting her hips, he dragged her body towards the edge of the counter. Placing the stool a short distance away from the bar, he set his palms against the counter, lowering his head slowly to her crotch.

Biting her bottom lip, she fought the urge to raise her hips, waiting for him to make contact and her patience was rewarded the moment his tongue met the slickness of her folds.

* * *

><p>"How's it looking?"<p>

Sam pierced the rib roast with a thermometer, soon declaring, "It's done. Finally."

Grabbing a set of potholders, he removed the pan from the oven, placing it on top of the stove before closing the oven door. Turning around, he locked eyes with Mercedes and was rendered speechless.

Grinning, she rested her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out as she asked, "You like?"

His eyes panned her full frame, lingering at the considerable cleavage the turquoise wrap dress revealed. "That dress is my new favorite thing."

"You know, I had a feeling." Giggling, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before excusing herself. "I'll be right back. Gonna check on Nik again. Make sure she's taking deep breaths."

"Don't take too long," he warned, watching intently as she walked away, granting him an even better view from the back. "Damn."

"Is that legal?" Puck asked as he looked at Mercedes over his shoulder.

"Hell the fuck no it ain't and I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam tossed the potholders on the counter before checking on the turnip greens simmering on the stove. "Still feeling good about all this?"

Puck shrugged, sucking his teeth as he answered, "Dude, it's whatever at this point. It's not like we can cancel the dinner, you know? I just hope her dad doesn't kick my ass."

Sam snorted. "Naw, Pops is cool. He'll probably ask you a million questions and if your answers are good, you're fine."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yeeeppp. He knows we love his daughters. We worship the ground they walk on. As long as we continue to treat them like the queens they are, we have nothing to worry about. So chill."

Puck nodded as Sam patted him on the back, feeling less nervous than he had seconds prior.

* * *

><p>Mercedes barely made it inside her bedroom before being bombarded with questions.<p>

Monique, standing in a matching pair of chantilly lace rose pink bra and panties, held up two dresses, asked, "Which one?"

Santana held up two sets of earrings to Monique's ears, asking, "Which one?"

Tina held up two sets of D'orsay pumps, asking, "Which one?"

Wide-eyed, Mercedes looked at each woman, holding up both of her hands to halt any further questions.

Starting with her sister, she looked at the wild red and black checkered print then glanced at the more understated black and white damask print. "The white one."

Turning to Santana, she stated, "Black marcasite would look better than the gold.

Finally, she looked at Tina, then pointed at the black pumps with lace cutouts. "Those."

Pausing to stare at the three ladies, she asked, "Anything else?"

Monique and Tina shook their heads while Santana spoke up. "I was thinking of doing a cat eye with a top knot bun."

Mercedes immediately nodded. "That would be amazing. I'm going to go check on the food. They'll be here any minute so hurry!"

Hurried voices followed her out of the room, making her giggle at Monique's third change of clothes. Shaking her head, she walked back into the living room to find Puck and Sam setting the table.

Puck's brow lifted hopefully as he asked, "How is she?"

"Surprisingly well. Maybe it's denial but she didn't seem panicky. That's a good sign."

"It's a goddamn miracle, is what it is," Sam quipped while giving the place settings a onceover.

The doorbell ringing interrupted Puck's rebuttal and before any of them could answer the door, Santana ran into the room, offering to.

"I got it!"

Mercedes, tipped off by Santana's unusually enthusiastic mood, eyed the brunette suspiciously as she opened the door for Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

"Good Evening! It's so nice to see you again!"

Diane grinned warmly at the girl who was like a third daughter to her, opening her arms wide to hug her.

"Santana, dear, how are you?"

Santana beamed. "Fantastic!" Her gaze traveled to Reggie, who gave her an even tighter bear hug.

Mercedes glanced at Sam, wondering what Santana was up to, but kept quiet as her mother kissed her cheek. Greetings were exchanged between the group and just as Puck began to shut the door, another guest arrived.

Puck's voice cracked, eyes bulging as he addressed the slight woman standing in the doorway. "Ma?"

Polina Puckerman was tickled by her son's slack jawed expression. She removed her hat then fluffed out her jet black hair, revealing a stylish chin-length bob that accentuated her heart-shaped face. "Santana didn't tell you I was coming?"

Sam reached behind his back to give Santana a low-five that caused Tina to shake her head in disapproval, before collecting everyone's coats.

Puck shot daggers at Santana whose grin only widened. "No, she didn't." Bending slightly, he embraced his mother, whispering, "This is a nice surprise."

"I thought so. It's been a while since we all had dinner together. It'll be like old times. It's a shame your sister couldn't make it."

Puck frowned. "Where is she?"

Polina patted his cheek, cooing at his disappointment. "Norah's at a Coding Camp competition in D.C. If her team wins, they'll earn that scholarship, _pamatovat_?"

"That's _this_ weekend?"

Polina looked around the room helplessly. "I love him, but he's a bit forgetful, _ano_?"

The room filled with laughter just as Monique glided in, unaware of Polina's presence as she greeted her parents. Sam whispered to Santana, "Wait for it..."

Mercedes crossed her arms, glaring at the co-conspirators while making small talk. Seeing that he was on shaky ground, Sam excused himself to set another place setting for Polina.

It was then that Polina walked out from behind Puck to greet an even more shocked Monique. As she stared at the small woman, she quietly wondered if she left then walked back in, would Polina disappear.

Polina chuckled, pulling Monique into a hug. "I don't know how our 'Tana did it, but she even managed to shock you, _beruško_! You look so beautiful!"

Monique, still trying to process the added wrinkle to her plans for the evening, politely kissed both of Polina's cheeks. "She always keeps us on our toes. That's for sure."

Santana basked in the faux-accolades, clasping her hands excitedly. "Well, I thought it'd be sweet if we all got together like we used to. I wish Nono was here but maybe she can make the next one!"

Tina nodded happily, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "And maybe next time, Abuelita and my parents can come. But I think we need a bigger table."

That comment elicited another round of chuckles and after they died down, Mercedes announced, "Everyone make yourselves comfortable while Sam and I set out the food."

The crowd dispersed to separate corners of the great room, leaving Sam and a perturbed Mercedes alone. Silently, she led him into the kitchen, waiting until they were safely out of earshot to speak her mind.

"So, which one of you came up with this brilliant plan?"

Sam shrugged as he replied, "Look, she just told me about it. I didn't actually plan it with her."

Mercedes pursed her lips to quell her growing annoyance. "And you couldn't give me a heads up? I hope you know that our security deposit is now in danger."

"I should probably close the armoire, huh? Wouldn't want the TV to get scratched when shit goes flying."

"Sam..." She pressed three fingers to the middle of her forehead. "This isn't funny. Nik was already nervous to tell Mama and Daddy and now, we have to worry about Polina. This is going to be a fucking disaster."

"I know! That's why I charged up the camcorder, both of our phones and the iPad," He announced gleefully. "Wanna have my bases covered."

Throwing up her hands, she focused on setting up the buffet, picking up the macaroni and cheese casserole. "I'm officially done with you."

Undeterred, Sam placed the turnip greens next to the mac and cheese. "The way I see it, we've dodged another bullet. They won't haggle us about our plans because they'll be too distracted trying to control those other two. Polina is necessary backup. Meanwhile, I'll record it while you play Fours."

Exasperated, Mercedes corrected him. "It's called Threes."

"Whatever. I can't keep up with your latest game addiction. What happened to Candy Crack?"

"It got boring. And Bejeweled is better." She emptied a pan of dinner rolls into a napkin-lined basket. "Anyway, we better get this over with."

"One step ahead of you." He set the rib roast pan down on the bar, announcing shortly thereafter, "Dinner is served. Help yourselves!"

While Puck uncorked two bottles of Merlot, Mercedes discretely poured a glass of grape juice for Monique. Moments later, everyone was seated. Mercedes, Sam, Santana and Tina sat on one side while Diane, Monique, Puck and Polina sat directly across. Reggie sat at the head of the table, where he led grace.

"Lord, thank you for bringing us together tonight. Too much time has passed since the last and we pray that this meal is the first of many to come. We recognize that change is on the horizon as three of our blessed children are nearing the end of their academic careers. We ask that you guide them through the next phase of their lives, as they pursue excellence. Keep them safe, determined and humble. Amen."

A chorus of 'Amens' echoed through the room, immediately followed by knives scraping plates.

Diane was the first to offer a compliment. "Now who's responsible for this outstanding roast?"

Several pairs of eyes wandered around until Sam reluctantly raised his hand.

Mercedes chimed in, patting his shoulder as she cheerfully remarked, "Supposedly, he used his grandpa's top secret recipe. It's delicious, baby."

Sam's cheeks flushed crimson as accolades were handed out around the table. "Thank you. I figured tonight was the perfect time to cook it. I'm glad you all enjoy it."

"It sure is fantastic, son," Reggie praised before taking a sip of wine. Addressing Santana and Tina, he asked, "We all know that Sam and Mercedes are moving to New York after graduation, but what do you two have planned?"

Tina swallowed the last of her mashed potatoes then answered, "We're moving to Miami."

Polina gasped, repeating, "Miami? Oh, it's so lovely there but also incredibly warm. What made you choose it?"

Tina grinned at Polina's enthusiasm. "Well, I'm originally from Key Biscayne so it's basically home to me."

Santana bumped Tina's shoulders, chuckling as she added, "Which is why it took her two winters to get used to Ohio!"

Santana's comment garnered a few laughs.

Tina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "I can't help it that I'm warm-blooded." Addressing the rest of the table, she continued, "It also helps that I was offered a job as assistant editor for South Beach Life magazine!"

It was Mercedes' turn to gasp and she, along with everyone else, clapped for Tina's achievement.

"T, I thought you were still waiting to hear from them. Oh my gosh, that's so great!"

"They called me this morning with the news and I thought I'd wait until dinner to share so there it is!"

Puck raised his glass and the others followed suit. "To Tina!"

Everyone repeated, "To Tina!"

After a generous sip, attention turned to Santana, who quickly filled them all in on her future plans. "And I'll be working at Susan Rowe, a major jewelry designer on South Beach. I sent her my portfolio a few weeks ago and she's offered me an apprenticeship!"

Several grins broke out amongst the group but Diane was the only one who frowned. "How is your grandma taking the news?"

Santana picked up on her sadness, her smile reassuring as she answered, "Oh, she's so excited. She's really happy for us but she's over the moon because she's moving, too. Abuelita is coming with us!"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion and he asked, "What's gonna happen to the shop?"

"She's letting Dante take it over. After a couple of years, she's going to probably sell it for good and retire. After three decades, it's time." Santana leaned to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry about... _you know_. It'll be ready in time."

He scoffed, "I'm not."

"Mmhmm..."

Changing the subject, Sam lifted his glass. "To Santana!"

Everyone repeated, "To Santana!"

Clearing her throat, Santana focused on the couple of the hour, slyly asking, "Well... we know what 'Cedes, Sammy, T and I are up to." Wagging her finger at Monique and Puck, she asked, "What about you two?"

Monique glanced at Puck who glared at the smirking messmaker and Santana could barely contain her excitement for the impending confession.

"Uh..." he started, as Reggie, Diane and Polina stopped eating, waiting eagerly for his response. He looked at all of their faces and his gaze finally settled on his bewildered girlfriend whose firm kick to his shin encouraged him to say _something_.

Santana, seeing her prey struggle in the trap of her own creation, joyfully uttered, "My, that pause sure is pregnant."

Sam choked on his wine and Mercedes had to slap his back several times for him to catch his breath. Monique narrowed her eyes while Tina hid her laughter behind a napkin. Puck eyed the ceiling, wishing a sinkhole would open under his chair. His mother looked around confusedly as Reggie and Diane exchanged worried looks.

Puck fought through his nerves, blurting out, "We're uh...moving, too. Gettin' a bigger place a little further away from downtown."

Diane eyed her eldest suspiciously, demanding an explanation. "And what brought this on?"

All the attention was focused on Monique and she contemplated whether or not to draw out the confession. Ultimately, to end her and Puck's suffering, she decided to come clean.

"We need a bigger place because I'm pregnant."

Nervously, she gulped the remainder of her grape juice as their parents processed the news. The room fell silent as tension replaced conversation.

Mercedes eagerly awaited her mother's reaction but to her disappointment, Diane maintained a poker face. In fact, neither Polina or Reggie seemed angry nor happy which perplexed everyone else.

Finally, Diane broke her silence, voice even when she spoke, "I guess this means I get to go on that dream cruise!"

Reggie sighed, slumping in his chair while his wife celebrated, hugging Monique close to her chest. Ruminating his fate, he bellowed, "I was really looking forward to those floor seats at the Bulls game."

Monique, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Santana and Tina all exchanged perturbed glances of confusion prompting Reggie to address his explanation to Monique.

"Your mother and I had a bet going as to the real reason for this dinner. She predicted that you were pregnant while I had my money on Mercedes."

Shocked and a little offended, Monique and Mercedes glared at their parents. Sam was conflicted; on one hand he was happy to have lost the bet but felt some kind of way that a wager had been made in the first place.

Puck thought about polishing off the rest of his wine before excusing himself in search of something stronger. Tina and Santana cackled at the scene, relieved that they had no horse in the race.

It took a while for the news to sink in for Polina and when it did, tears pricked her eyes. "I for sure thought you two had eloped but I'm so happy because we get a wedding and a baby!"

Puck's eyes bulged as he poured himself a scotch, returning to the table.

Polina chuckled at his puzzlement.

"What? You know what I've been wanting ever since you introduced me to Nik, _že jo_? This isn't a surprise. You have _dítě_, you get married. Usually the other way but it's a different time. Either way, we get a baby and a wedding so I'm happy! Diane gets a cruise, Santana and Tina have Miami while Sam and Mercedes take on New York. Reggie...he gets tickets next year? I don't know, but I'm thrilled!"

In her excitement, she wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders, palming his cheek as she kissed the opposite temple.

It took a total of two minutes for Diane's hand to find Monique's belly and Monique surprised herself by not being annoyed.

"When are you due, sweetheart?"

Any lingering nervousness practically evaporated and Monique excitedly answered, "August 16th."

After calculating the date of conception,Sam folded his lips, attempting to desperately keep in his laughter. Mercedes rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her boyfriend's continued shenanigans.

Polina held onto Puck's shoulder as she turned to Monique, asking, "Have you picked out names, yet?"

Puck protested, "Ma, we haven't really had time yet. Plus, it's too early to know what we're having."

"It's okay because I've picked out some good choices for you. Tell me what you think, alright?"

Defeated, Puck waved his hand in surrender to Santana's utter delight.

"How about...if it's a boy, Nicholas after dear Nikki and if it's a precious little girl, Naomi after her daddy. Good, right? Plus, it'll keep 'N' names going. Puckerman tradition passed on to another generation, _ano_?"

Puck turned to Monique, brow lifting hopefully as he asked, "What do you think, baby? They sound pretty nice to me."

Monique grinned toothily, dimples creasing both of her cheeks as she nodded enthusiastically. "I love them! _Moc děkuji, maminka_."

Polina covered her chest with her palm, visibly touched by Monique's nearly flawless attempt. "You've been practicing! Your Czech is marvelous."

Puck stroked Polina's back, squeezing her shoulder while threading his fingers with Monique's, bending slightly to kiss her knuckles.

The gesture drew a round of _awwwsss_ that made even Reggie smile. Lifting his glass, he toasted in celebration of his first grandchild.

"To Nicholas or Naomi. May you receive your mother's looks, your father's charm and their intellect, drive, wit and, most importantly, heart. Cheers!"

Sam whooped, "Here here!"

Mercedes clinked her glass against her sister's and they shared a disbelieving glance at just how well the evening turned out.

Swirling the contents of her glass, Santana leaned forward slightly, addressing Diane, "Now are you going to tell us where you're going? I hear St. Lucia is positively gorgeous!"

Tina, suddenly overcome by a rush of excitement, added, "And Aruba. You have to go to Aruba. The water is so clear. I went scuba diving and jet skiing on my senior class trip. I'll never, ever forget how beautiful that place is!"

Reggie grunted as he cut into his roast while Diane giddily detailed her plans.

"You know, I was thinking that an Eastern Caribbean cruise would be nice but that's thinking too small. A Mediterranean cruise would be even better! We'd get to see Spain, France, Italy and Greece. I've always wanted to see the Amalfi coast."

"Floor seats would be cheaper," Reggie mumbled under his breath.

Diane continued speaking as if he hadn't said a word. "We'll have to definitely book it for next year since my grandbaby is coming this summer. I wanna be there for everything."

Polina's eyes widened, a sight that frightened Puck. "The baby shower. Setting up the nursery... oh and all of the wonderful baby clothes!"

The same crazed look appeared on Diane's face and both Mercedes and Monique grew concerned. "Baby clothes! Oh they're all so little and perfect. And their wittle shoes."

Sighing, Reggie shook his head, mourning his wife's sanity. Eyeing Monique and Puck, he admonished, "You got yourselves into this mess and now, there's no going back. I hope it was worth it."

Puck and Monique groaned, dreading their combined fate.

Sam raised his fist to Mercedes who promptly bumped it with her own. Together they flapped their lips, imitating an explosion as they opened their fists.

Mercedes leaned close to him, whispering, "Another crisis avoided for Team Perfection."

Sam snickered with a nod. "We're unstoppable, baby."

Watching as the Grandmothers-to-be began making grandiose plans for the baby, Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. "Ya damn, right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww. I always get the warm fuzzies when it's a family chapter. What did you think of Polina? Ponique? M&M's heart to heart? Spuck's heart to heart? Santina's shenanigans? Reggie and Diane's bet? **Let me know by reviewing! Until next update!****

**Czech translations:**

**_pamatovat- remember?  
><em>beruško- ladybug<em>  
>ano- yes<br>_že jo- right?  
><em>_****__dítě- child  
><em>_****_Moc děkuji, maminka- thank you very much, mom._**


End file.
